Muted
by Piplup99
Summary: Maximum Ride is a tough loner with a troubling background. When Fang and Iggy, two people who are against her, find out why she always ignores everyone and her background, things change for Max. AH a bit OOC
1. Prolouge

**This is my first fanfiction ^.^ I'm new to this so please no flames!!!!! I'm considering kidnapping a Maximum Ride character but that would probably end up terribly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride nor the smarts to make up an original disclaimer**

**Prologue**

"_Max! Max! Come on, dear! We have to go!"_

"_Wait, Mommy! I'm getting my stuff!"_

_I hurriedly grabbed the backpack Mommy told me to pack and ran out after her. I ran into Gazzy's and Angel's room and picked them up. Usually Mommy makes me leave them home but she told me to bring them with me. I tripped on the stairs and broke a lamp, waking Mick up. _Uh-oh.

"_Hurry Max!!!" my mother screamed to me._

_I burst out of the house to see Mommy with tears running down her cheek. I got worried instantly. Mommy never cries. Never ever._

"_Mommy, what's wrong?"_

"_Run, Max!! Run and don't look back!! Take care of Gazzy and Angel!!" Tears poured down her face, soaking her clothes._

"_Mommy—"_

"_Just go!"_

"_What the hell is going on?!?!" I turned around to see Mick walking out of the house with a bat, as drunk as ever.._

"_Mommy!" I screamed and ran towards her, circling her legs. Mick started beating both of us but he hit Mommy the most._

"_Run, Max! Just leave me!"_

_I looked back one last time to see Mommy spitting out blood and Mick pulling out a knife. My heart froze and fear gave me energy to run away. With tears pouring out of my eyes I ran and ran until my legs collapsed from under me. I dragged myself into an alleyway holding Gazzy and Angel close to me. Both of them were crying quietly._

"_What happened to Mommy?" I heard 5-year old Gazzy whimper._

"_Mommy is in heaven," I murmured quietly to Gazzy._

"_You mean…"_

"_Yes," I looked up to see Gazzy and Angel bawling._

_I pulled them up close to me, murmuring words of comfort._

"_It's ok, guys. I won't let Mick hurt you guys. I'll protect you guys with my life."_

_My shirt was getting soaked but I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that we were all together._

_I comforted them, feeling a lot less brave than I sounded. I could comfort them, take care of them, put band aids on their knees when they skin them, but I couldn't get the nagging feeling off of me._

_I left Mommy alone when she needed help. I caused her death. If only I helped her out, she might have made it out alive. Instead, I ran away, being the wimp I was. I felt terrible._

* * *

_A couple hours later, Dick found us huddled in the alleyway. He dragged me roughly back to the house while I was holding Angel and Gazzy. At the house he beat us all but when he was about to beat Angel and Gazzy, I took the punishment. That night my throat felt strange and my brain was throbbing. I plopped onto bed without another word._

**Yes I know, I rushed it and it sucked. And my ideas are unoriginal. I'm pretty sure you've all heard a bunch of Maximum Ride child abuse stories and blah blah blah. Don't worry, I'll add a twist. I'll PM the first reviewer a spoiler (that is if you want it) Now I have to get on with my crappy life. ;)**

**The review button feels lonely!**


	2. Three Years Later

**T.T I'm so happy (even though that looks emo)!!! I had 5 reviews, 1 favorite author, 2 favorite stories, and 4 subscriptions!!! I know that doesn't seem like a lot but remember, this is my first story!!! Oh yeah, to make things clear:**

**In the last chapter:**

**Gazzy-5 years old Angel-3 years old Max-11 years old**

**Disclaimer: Would James Patterson freak out after getting 5 reviews, 1 favorite author, 2 favorite stories, and 4 subscriptions? I think not.**

**Three Years Later**

"Bitch!! Ge your ass dow here now!"

I immediately shot off my bed. If Mick gets mad, he'll beat Angel and Gazzy again. I promised to protect them and I'm not going to stop now.

I walked downstairs to see a very angry (and very drunk) Mick holding a baseball bat. His breath smelled of rum and his words were slurred and barely comprehensible.

"Ge Gaz and Ange to school, Ass-hole!" _And you aren't one?_

As if he heard my thoughts, Mick sent me a glare. Well, as good as you can glare while being a drunken retard.

I walked back upstairs into Gazzy's and Angel's room. The wallpaper was peeled, the room smelled of smoke. Before, when Mommy was here, the walls were bright green and the furniture was cheery. Later on, Mick purposely scratched it up and blocked the windows. We weren't allowed to see the outside.

I shook them awake without much difficulty and got them dressed. That's when I noticed the clock. It was nine thirty-two.

Personally, I couldn't care less about being late but for Gazzy and Angel, it was different. I shook their shoulders and pointed to the clock. Gazzy let out a moan.

"It was cookie day today!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed them out of the house, leaving a cussing Mick behind us.

After I dropped them off at school I went off to Clark High School. I hated that place.

Sluts: 45%

Jocks: 45%

Goths: 5%

Emos: 4%

Teachers: .5%

Office: .4%

People who actually have sense: .000000001%

Oh well. Anything's better than staying with Mick the whole day.

**Sorry for the shortness!! I'll try to make longer chapters! ^.^**

**oh yeah, I put up a poll on my profile that's related to this story. EVERY VOTE COUNTS!!! ^.^**

**Click this!**

**\ l /**

**V**


	3. Fang and Iggy

**Second one this day! Woo! This is a bit of a filler. On my profile there's a poll about which flock member you would like me to kidnap. Please vote!!! Oh yeah, thanks for all the reviews and stuff! ^.^ they really made my day!!!**

Disclaimer**: I don't own Maximum Ride, nor the flock member I will kidnap soon.**

**Fang and Iggy**

"Maximum Ride, you're late. Again." A cold, icy voice cut into the silence of the classroom. "Detention," stated.

I shrugged. I wouldn't care. I never go to detention anyways because I have to pick Gazzy and Angel up from school. Besides, they'll get beaten if I don't come home with them.

I dropped into my seat next to my ex friend (ex _**friend**_) Fang. No one here is friends with me. That mostly was because I always ignore everyone and I never talk. Because of that one day, I'm cursed to live my life silently. I remembered that terrible day in vivid detail, bringing unshed tears to my eyes.

"Ooh, look, the bitch is crying." I snapped my head around to see Iggy, (he sits in front of me) my other used-to-be friend and Fang sneering at me. I ignored them. Not that it would make a difference.

Fang and Iggy used to be my best friends in the world, before the "incident". After the "incident" I couldn't talk at all. Instead of worrying them, I ignored them. I didn't want them to worry about me but they took it the wrong way. They thought that I didn't want to be friends with them anymore so they went to the "Dark Side". After that, I had no one except Gazzy and Angel.

Back then, I would have a lot of friends. Nudge, Ella, Ari, Lissa…I missed them a lot. They wouldn't talk to me anymore and they changed a lot. Ari and Lissa went to the "Dark side". Lissa's now Fang's girlfriend. Nudge grew extremely popular, along with Ella. I was left alone.

During the whole class period, Fang and Iggy poked me, spit spit-balls at me, yanked my hair, etc. I winced inwardly, remembering how nice they used to be. Now Fang was the most popular freshman in the school while I'm a nobody with an abusive parent.

The morning whizzed by pretty fast. It was lunch now. I sat at my usual table, the table of loners. Nobodies. It suited me pretty well, I'd say. The whole period was spent in silence.

I was at my locker, which was next to Fang (unfortunately), getting my crap out of it, when it wouldn't open. I tried again. No luck. I checked the side of the locker and found the problem. _There._ At the edges of my locker there was something white, something that looked like…_superglue_. I sighed inwardly. It was the "Dark Side" again. I went to my next class, without my homework.

I glanced at the clock. 3:57.

I glanced again. 3:57

I sat in silence.

I glanced one more time. _3: freaking 57_

"Class, the clock is frozen and I just realized we spent ten minutes extra in class. Class is dismissed."

I rushed out of school, walking to the elementary school Gaz and Ange went to. I heard a sound behind me. I sighed inwardly again. It was the "Dark Side" once again.

_Three. _

_Two. _

_One._

Out from the bushes behind me burst out a bunch of the "Dark Side", including Fang, Iggy, Ari, and Lissa. Don't ask me why Lissa was with them.

I curled up into a ball as I felt fists connect to my body. In the background, someone was jeering me. _Lissa_. I waited patiently for them to stop and get off with their excuses for lives. I got up, broken and bruised, and hobbled down to the elementary school.

I hate my life.

**Sorry if it's depressing, but at least it was longer than my last chappie! ^.^**

** (\__/)**

**The bunny demands reviews -----------------------------------------(='.'=)**

** (")(")**


	4. Muted

**MY THIRD CHAPPIE OF THE DAY!!! This is a filler of how she got mute and why she got mute. Sorry 'bout the deformed bunny. i can't get it right.**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT A BOY SO I'M PROBABLY NOT JAMES PATTERSON!**

**Muted**

_I woke up in the morning with an ugly bruise on my neck and a sore throat. It was the day after I tried to escape Mick with Gazzy and Angel. The beating he gave me hurt like hell, considering the fact it was three times worse. I looked at the clock and groaned. It was past nine. I was late for school. Again._

_I dragged myself off the bed ignoring the streams of cuss words coming from Mick downstairs. I winced when I heard glass breaking. That idiot. He threw his empty glass of beer at the wall. Again._

_I opened the room to the room Gazzy and Angel share. It was a bright green but the color was fading, the life was disappearing from the room. I shook them awake and said "good morning"_

_Except it came out wrong._

_Gazzy and Angel looked at me curiously._

"_Was wong wi your voice, Maxie?" Angel asked with an undertone of fear._

_I tried again._

_Instead of it coming out loud and clear, it came out raspy._

_Panic filled me. I tried again and again with Angel and Gazzy looking at me with fear. Then, after the tenth time, I broke out into a coughing fit. Gazzy and Angel rushed up to me while Mick cussed at me from downstairs._

"_Max, you're not going to die are you?" Gazzy asked with fear in his eyes._

_I shook my head, holding them close. Last year, in fifth grade, there was an assignment where we study the causes of being mute. Let's see there was __laryngitis, vocal nodules, vocal polyps, vocal cord paralysis…_

_That's it! Vocal cord paralysis! _

A common disorder, this condition can range from relatively mild to life threatening. When one or both vocal cords are paralyzed, the open cord(s) allows food or liquids to slip into the trachea and lungs. A person may experience difficulty swallowing and coughing. Vocal cord paralysis may be caused by the head trauma, neck injury, stroke, tumor, lung or thyroid cancer, certain neurological disorders, such as multiple sclerosis or Parkinson's disease, viral infection

Treatment may include surgery and voice therapy. Sometimes, no treatment is necessary and a person recovers on his/her own.

_The more I thought about it, the more certain I was that it wasn't a life threatening situation. There's always a chance it'll heal be itself for a year. I didn't think both vocal cords are paralyzed since I can still rasp. It was probably caused by that hit on the neck that Mick gave me._

_I took out a piece of paper and wrote:_

Gazzy, Angel don't tell anyone about this. If we do they'll arrest Mick for it. If he gets arrested he'll break out if it's the last thing he does. He'll kill us all if we do that.

_Reading the note, Gazzy and Angel both nodded despite their fear. It made me proud that they would still try to be brave. I hugged them tight and, with their hands in mine, took them to preschool._

"_Hey Max!" I turned around to see my two best friends walking up to me. Fang and Iggy. Nudge and Ella, Iggy's adoptive sister, were there too. I smiled a little and waved back._

"_OMG have you seen Lissa lately? She's still nice and all but she's growing snobbier and snobbier by day! It's sooooooo annoying because I thought she was, like, our friends! I think she's going to the "Dark Si—" Thankfully, Ella covered her mouth._

"_We'd like to not be deaf yet, Nudge." I smiled._

_We walked together, going to school. Fang and Iggy were 11 while Nudge and Ella were 10. They both skipped a grade._

"_What're we gonna do today? Bomb the bathroom, start a food fight?" Iggy addressed me. I rolled my eyes. The only thing he thinks about is bombs, bombs, bombs. I shrugged in response._

"_Jeez, you're quieter than me today!" Fang commented with a smirk. I hit him and rolled my eyes._

"_Max? Max? You've been quiet all day!" It's only _morning_ Nudge. "You're like being the total opposite of me! I wonder what our opposites would be like? Max would be a slut, I would be dressed and talking like Fang, Iggy would stop making bombs, Ella would—" Iggy covered her mouth._

"_You're worse than my adoptive sister!" We all laughed except for me. I just cracked a grin._

"_What's wrong?" I noticed Fang watching me from the corner of his eye. I just ignored him. The others heard our conversation and an awkward silence settled over us. Nudge looked desperate to lighten the air of tension._

"_OMG 13 seconds of awkward silence!! A gay baby is born!!!!"_

_I cracked a grin while the others laughed. I couldn't help noticing Fang watching me from the corner of his eyes._

**There you go!! Oh yeah, if you read my other story The Strange Imagination of Angel I'm running out of ideas (even though there's only two chappies up T.T).**

**Not only does the bunny want a review**

**The Milky Way does too!**

**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°  
°`°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°`°**

(='.'=)  
(")_(") Review!! says the bunny


	5. Broken

**I know this is the shortest chapter in the story but it's purposely like that. You guys DO REALIZE that this is my 4th chappie of the day?enjoy! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: guess what? I don't own Maximum Ride!**

**Broken**

I sighed inwardly as the flashback ended. It always snaps my life to reality, making realize the treasures I've lost just because of being mute. I wish I could tell them. Then my life would be normal once again.

Angel and Gazzy were in their room, doing God knows what. I was lying on my bed. My life sucked pretty bad. Everyday, it's get beat, go to school, get beat, go home, get beat. I'm surprised I didn't break yet. _Maybe that's because of the silver of hope left in you_. Grr. Shut up cheesy conscience.

Mick was out, predictably buying drugs, getting drunk, following people into their beds…it was _sick_. I was surprised when Mommy told me it wasn't always like that. Another sigh. God, I miss her so much. Suddenly the pain within me, the one I've kept bottled up by taking care of Gazzy and Angel, grew stronger. I flinched from it.

Downstairs I heard a door slamming and a lot of cussing. _Damn…he's back._ I motioned for Angel and Gazzy to go hide. They gave me a small, almost incomprehensible nod.

"Bitch! Get your crappy ass down here!" I looked back one last time to check if they were well hidden and went downstairs.

"Ass-face!! Give me your god-damned money!" _If it's god-damned why do you want it?_

I handed him my wallet and watched as he angrily leafed through the money.

"I need more, bitch!" he screamed at me and pulled out a baseball bat.

He beat me up, regardless of how much it hurt. I stood for as long as I could but legs gave out from underneath anyways. He put his disgusting, rum-breathed mouth next to my ear and whispered, "this is the reason your mom died. You're too much of a wimp to do anything."

If his cussing only numbed me, these sixteen words stung me. Out of every curse, every insult, this hurt the most. If the pain within me only leaked before, the pain exploded and overwhelmed me now. Tears formed on my eyes, although they remained unshed.

I waited until Mick went up to his room before breaking down. I let the tears fall down, dripping off my chin. I've had _enough._ I'm sick of this life and I'll do anything to get out of it. The silver of hope had disappeared. I do anything to get out of this, even if it means _death._

**Sorry if it's really depressing but NEVER FEAR!! THE AUTHOR ISN'T EVIL!!! Besides the story would be _waaaaaaaaaay _too short!**

**If this bunny is distorted**

**i will be mad**

**(\__/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")(")**

**Review for the bunny's sake**


	6. The Secret's Out

**I apologize for the depressing last chappie. Don't worry this one is a LOT more interesting and non-depressing. YAWN 5th chappie of the day.**

Disclaimer**: I don't own Maximum Ride (so sleepy)**

**The Secret's Out**

I grabbed a pocket knife and tucked it into my pocket. I left the house unnoticed. I knew exactly where to go.

"_Look Fangy-poo! I can flyyyyyyyy!!!!" I exclaimed to seven year old Fang while standing on the playground._

"_But Maxie! What if you can't?" he whined at me._

"_Don't worry Fangy! I'm always right! That's why you do whatever I say!"_

_I took a deep breath, then jumped off the playground._

_Apparently I can't fly._

_Apparently I'm injury-proof._

_Apparently Fang is a good airbag._

"_Oof," I heard Fang wheeze as I landed on top of him. I jumped off, embarrassed._

"_Fang I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Fang got up, wincing during the process_

"_Yeah, just a sprained leg."_

"_Come on Fang! We have to get you home!" I let him rest his arm around me shoulder and helped him hobble off. Our houses were both pretty far away so getting Fang there would be a problem._

"_Fangy," I gasped under his weight. "we, huh, need, huh, a, huh, shortcut!" How I managed to wheeze that I don't know._

"_Fine." Since I knew the whole town by heart, we hobbled to where the shortcut is supposed to be._

_We never expected to find what we did find._

"_Oh. My. God." I breathed out. We both stared in wonder. It was a little clearing with an old clubhouse in a tree. There were flowers everywhere and stuff. It looked just like a painting._

_We smiled at each other._

"_Keep this a secret?"_

"_Keep this a secret."_

I smiled. If I was going to die I would die where I'm happiest. That clearing Fang and I discovered was probably one of my happiest memories _ever_. Scratch that, it _is _my happiest memory ever.

I sat down, leaning against a tree. I loved it. It was beautiful. I didn't want the flowers to be bloodstained. I took out the knife, about to plunge it into my heart when suddenly, someone smacked my arm, making me drop the knife (safely onto the ground, not into my heart for the readers who, for some reason, want me to die) in the process.

"Are you crazy?!" I looked up to see Fang yelling at me.

"What the hell was that for?" _A lot of things._

"Do you know what others would feel if you died?! What about me?! What about your mother?" I looked up at him in shock, feeling tears threatening to pour out. Then I couldn't resist.

The tears flowed down my cheeks, making a puddle on the grass below. How stupid was I?! I promised Gazzy and Angel I'd protect them, not worry them! Dying definitely won't help. The sobs were harder to control, sending spasms from head to toe.

Then, I felt strong, ropy arms wrap around me, pushing me into a hard shoulder. _Fang_. I gripped his shirt and cried like a baby into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." I wasn't even sure I heard it, but my annoying little conscience told me I did

Finally, my uncontrollable crying lessened to a stuffy nose and red eyes. Fang let go of me. We weren't looking at each others eyes.

"Aw, what a touching scene! Too bad I'll have to kill you guys for that!" I looked behind us. _No. not now._

Three guesses. If you guessed Mick, woo!!! Give the reader a prize!

Before I could act, Mick rushed up to me and hit me hard in the stomach, forcing me to spit out blood. He faked a kick on my side and drew up his fist and punched me. Then he grabbed Fang's forehead along with mine and smashed them together.

I crumpled on the ground, feeling dizzy and seconds away from unconsciousness. The last thing I remembered seeing was a very angry, very awake Fang tackling Mick.

**As you know my fuel is almost burnt out but don't worry. I'M GONNA UPDATE A LOT MORE!! I GUARANTEE A HAPPY ENDING!!!**

**(\__/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")(")**

**The bunny is back from popular demand**

**Reviews will keep the bunny there ;)**


	7. Beating Up Mick

**Yawn, so sleepy. I bet lots of you are wondering why I update so much. The answer is:**

**I get inspired in boredom**

**My life is boring**

**So there you go! ^.^**

**This chappie is dedicated to babiixilyx3 who gave me the idea of beating up Mick ;)**

**I love all of you guys who put up with my OUD (obsessive updating disorder) and read my chappies! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Tis' a fan site not an author's site-Shakespear (kidding)**

**Beating up Mick**

**Fang POV**

Fury engulfed me as I watched Max crumple onto the ground. Sure, my head hurt. So what? The only thing at hand was to beat the shit out of Mick. My hands curled into fists and I growled. I lunged at Mick, tackling him onto the ground.

He was surprised at my attack, but just as soon as it appeared, it was engulfed by fury, hatred, and…something even darker than that. He snapped his fist up but I dodged just in time. I feigned a punch at his head, making him move up his arms to block. His chest was exposed. I took the chance and kneed him in the stomach, making him bend over from pain. I came up behind him and hit him where it hurt most. _That _made him lose his footing. I elbowed his back and kicked him one last time before I brought his head down on my knee. _Ouch._ Making sure he was unconscious, I nudged him a little before going to check on Max.

Lifting up her neck, I saw a nasty scar on the back of her neck. In no time at all I pieced together the puzzle pieces and it hit me. _Max was mute._ That was why she wouldn't talk to me for three years. Her vocal cord was paralyzed and probably wouldn't heal by itself. She would need surgery. I pondered whether or not to call the hospital. For some reason I was uneasy about that idea. I decided against it.

I called nine-one-one and waited for the police to come.

"Sir, what's your name?"

"Nick Crow."

"What happened here?"

"Well…"

By the time i finished the story (excluding the fact that Max was mute), Iggy's family had arrived. They were talking to the police and arguing about something. Five minutes later Iggy came up to me.

"So,"

"So,"

"Is this the reason why she wouldn't talk to us?"

I shook my head. "I'll tell you later."

"My family decided to let the Rides live in our house because we've adopted before and because your family has financial issues. Mick's just been taken away by the police."

"That's nice."

"We need to move the family. You can get Max. I'll go get Gazzy and Angel."

I nodded my head in response and picked Max up. _Max I didn't realize…I'm so sorry…_

**Soooooooooooooo...exciting but short. Sleepy.**

**BEWARE! THE BUNNY IS FADING AWAY!**

**(\__/) 9)__(6**

**(='.'=) (\__/)**

**(")(") (")(")**

**The bunny and the froggy are attracted to reviews! **


	8. Friends Once Again

**Yawn. Last chappie of the day! I'd like to thank Sheblet for encouraging me to do one last chappie for the day. Enjoy ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Friends Once Again**

I woke up to the feeling of being swayed around. Something solid was against me, making me sweat. My eyes struggled to focus and Fang's face came into view.

"Max! Are you ok?" Fang was_ carrying me_. That sexist pig! I nodded in response and glared at him. He smirked back at me, slightly amused.

This time I sent him my death glare. Instead of being fazed, he simply shrugged and put me down. I was really dizzy but I managed to stay upright.

"Max," he sighed and looked at me. "Mick was caught by the police. He's in prison now. Iggy's family decided to take yours in since they've already adopted before. Gazzy and Angel are on their way to his house." He stopped to assess me before asking me a question. "Max, are you mute?"

That surprised me. How did he know? When did he find out? Did he tell anyone yet? Who else knew? Questions flew across my head.

"Relax, Max. I knew because after you blacked out, I saw a scar on your neck. I didn't tell anyone yet but I'm planning on telling Iggy. That is, if you want me to." I stared at him in disbelief. Even after three years he could still read me like a book whereas I can barely understand him these days. I thought about his last offer. Iggy deserved to know. If Mick gets out of jail and kills my family he would know what happened. More importantly, _he would know why I ignored him._ I nodded.

We stopped when we came upon a house. Scratch that, _mansion._ It was gigantic with a pool out in the back and a flower garden. It was almost as comforting as the clubhouse in the meadow. _Almost._

"Welcome to your new home." Fang quirked his mouth up into a smile. I felt my cheeks getting hot. _Stop that! He's only your friend…ex friend! _Sometimes I don't understand myself.

We pressed the doorbell and heard muffled sounds coming from the inside. The door opened to show a pretty Hispanic lady holding a tray of cookies. _Yum._

"Hello dear, you must be Max," she flashed her beautiful smile at me. I smiled just as warmly back. "Your siblings are waiting for you." We stepped inside the house and got knocked over from Gazzy and Angel.

"Max, Max, Max, Max, Max!!" they both hugged me tight and beamed at me. I smiled and ruffled their hair.

"We get to live with the Martinez family and their pet dog Total!" a Cairn-terrier-looking dog came up to us, sniffed our shoes, and huffed. Wow. A dog with an ego. That's something new! "Their house is sooo big and Dr. Martinez is giving us cookies to eat!" They jumped up and down with happiness.

My heart broke. I didn't want to rain on their parade but the happiness wouldn't last. Mick would get out of jail and murder us. They were the happiest I've seen them in a long time. Too bad it wouldn't last.

I plopped down on a couch and sighed inwardly. Might as well enjoy this while we can. I noticed Fang sitting down next to me out of the corner of my eye. He wanted to tell me something. A silence settled over us.

Finally Fang broke the silence. "So, are we back on track?" I sent him a quizzical look. "Are we friends again?" My heart jumped. Fang wanted to be friends with me! I sat up, holding myself. I nodded then burst to tears. Strong arms wrapped around me as I cried into Fang's shoulder.

**I'm so tired...**

**(\__/) 9)__(6**

**(='.'=) (\__/)**

**(")(") (")(")**

**review for the frog and bunny**


	9. Just Like Heaven

**Woo! It's a brand new day!!! Got lots more typing to do. Oh yeah, I should of given a shout out to this person but I forgot on the last chappie. I'd like to thank Orangeduck23 for telling me to go to sleep and caring. Thanks ^.^**

**Disclaimer: If the sun rises in the west, then I own Maximum Ride**

**Just Like Heaven**

The wonderful scent of chocolate chip cookies wafted under my nose, which made me drool. Oh, God I haven't eaten them in a _long time! _I smiled, remembering the day Dr. Martinez went to school and gave out cookies. ___—_

_Ding!_

I ran over to the oven, taking the tray of chocolaty goodness out. It burned my fingers. _So what?_ I was eating chocolate chip cookies! Ella rushed into the kitchen, with Gazzy and Angel not far behind. Dropping the tray onto the table, I sat down taking a bite out of the cookies. Yum. A clear vanilla tone with a hard outside and soft inside. Creamy chocolate, gooey when melted tasted not too sweet and not too bitter. I smiled. This. Is. _Heaven._

"Hey! Save some for us!" Ella looked at me and pouted. I grinned and stuck my tongue out at her.

We all dug in, despite the fact it was still hot.

* * *

Fang POV

We were outside, standing in that huge lawn of theirs. I sighed, knowing that it would be hard to tell Iggy about Max. Iggy tapped his feet impatiently.

"This had better be good. I'm missing cookie time!" I rolled my eyes. He was just about as bad as Max when it came to cookies.

"Iggy," I started, hoping it would come out right. "It's about Max."

"What about her?" His tone grew bitter. "We were really good friends until she started not talking to us. I let her family stay at my house and she _still_ won't talk to anyone!"

"There's a good reason for that." My tone was serious. "You know how we studied vocal cord disorders in fifth grade?" he nodded. "Max was hit by Mick one night on the neck." A look of shock and realization came across his face.

"You mean…" his voice was breaking.

"Max has vocal cord paralysis." A grim silence settled over us.

"So," Iggy began softly, breaking the silence. "The reason she didn't talk to us was because she was mute. The reason she ignored us was to not make us worry." I nodded.

"She was having a terrible life while we left her alone."

"Max's inside. Maybe you can apologize unless you're too much of a sexist pig to." I teased him, knowing that it'll rile him up.

He lifted his chin. "Says who?" he stomped off into the house. I chuckled. That always works.

* * *

**Max POV**

"Max?" I looked up with a cookie stuck halfway into my mouth. Iggy. "Fang told me about your…situation." I eyed him warily, preparing for the worst.

"I just wanted to say…" Iggy mumbled something incomprehensible. "Isry."

I lifted my eyebrow.

"Imsrry." I'm pretty sure I knew what he wanted to say.

Teasing him, I lifted my hand up to my ear, doing the universal I-can't-hear-you-so-you'd-better-speak-up sign.

"I'm sorry! There I said it! Happy?" I shot him a grin and rolled my eyes. He stomped off to his room. Ella, Angel, and Gazzy was watching the whole scene.

"That should help with that fat ego of his." Ella chuckled while Gazzy, Angel, and I nodded approvingly.

I had both of my best friends back and I'm eating cookies. My family's safe and all together. What more could I want? This is just like heaven.

**Ok! First chappie of the day!! I'm gonna try to control myself. Zen....**

**(\_ *tension* _6)**

** (=') *tension* (_/)**

**((_(l *tension* l)_)**

**The bunny and froggy are arguing. Reviews will bring peace.**


	10. Back to School

**Sorry I took so long to update! T.T (yes, by long, I mean three hours) Enjoy the latest installment of the story!**

**Disclaimer: Tis Jameth Patterson's characters, not mineth**

**Back to School**

_It was midnight. Mommy sat on my bed, next to me, comforting me. I just had a nightmare and woke up screaming. Being the wonderful mom she is, Mommy rushed over. Fortunately Mick was out tonight._

"_It's ok sweetie. Mommy's here for you." She rubbed my forehead._

"_Mommy?" she looked up at me. "Will you always be with me?"_

"_No I won't" that's impossible! She's my mom! She can't leave me. "One day I will kill you and your mom even if it's the last thing I do!" _

_Mommy's face distorted from rage. Horns poked out and her skin grew rough. Her breath smelled of rum. This was not my mom. No, this was _Mick_._

_He slapped my face, making me cry out in pain._

"_What did you do with Mommy?!" I scream/cried at him._

"_Mom? What mom? You have no mom! She's dead, just like you'll be!" Mick started out with a sickly sweet tone and ended up screaming at me with a vein bulging on his forehead._

_He lunged at me._

I woke up gasping for breath. Phew, it was only a dream. Thank God. I shuddered thinking about that nightmare. There were no words to describe the fear I felt. **  
**

Dr. Martinez walked into my room opening up my curtains. She smiled warmly at me.

"I see you're already up." I nodded in response. "Breakfast downstairs, then school." I nodded again.

I got up, changing into the school uniform. Walking into the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. looking at the mirror, I noticed some differences.

Usually, I would have bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep. My hair would usually be messy and oily. As I stared into the mirror, I could barely recognize myself. Yes, there was still bags under my eyes but they were much smaller and less noticeable. My hair, due to the wonderful shower I had yesterday, was now shiny and clean. I smiled. It was surprising how much one could change in one day.

Walking downstairs, I stretched and yawned. School usually sucked for me but, with three more friends, I could deal. Besides, the "Dark Side" might stop torturing me since Fang and Ig was there. Ella would help me befriend Nudge again since they were really close. I'm not sure about Lissa though, since she's always a slut.

"Good morning, Max!" Angel piped up to me. Angel looked cuter than ever, since we all looked better than before.

"Pass the cookies!" Gazzy yelled at Iggy, who was hogging the cookies. Then one of his "incidents" happened.

Iggy gagged on the cookie he was eating, while Angel and Ella quickly opened the windows. I just stood there, fortunate to be upwind. "Gas Mask!" I rolled my eyes at Ig.

"That's something you have to get used to," Angel informed Ella and Iggy.

"Kids grab your backpa—jeez! What's that smell?" We all glared daggers at Gazzy while Jeb (Dr. Martinez's Husband) pinched his nose. **  
**

"Guys, go get your backpacks. Don't forget to open the windows." Jeb sounded like a geek since he was still holding his nose.

"We already did!" and with that, we all ran out of the house into fresh, sweet air. That is, until Gazzy had another "incident".

Unsuccessfully ignoring Gazzy's last outburst, we got on the bus. Fang sent me a smirk from his side of the bus and I rolled my eyes.

This was going to be interesting.

**I didn't mention Gazzy's other incidents so I decided to include two in this chappie. Tell me what you think if I added a prank war in it. If you do, give me some ideas for pranks**

**(\_ *tension* ( 6)**

** (=') *tension* (_/)**

**((_(| *tension* |)_)**

**Reviews bring peace to the restless **


	11. You're just a Slutty Bitch

**IF YOU HATE LISSA I RECOMMEND THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own lissa or any MR characters **

**You're Just a Slutty Bitch**

Boooooooooooorrrriiiiiiiiiing!!!! It was only second period and I was bored. Well, that's actually and improvement. I was spacing out when our math teacher, Mrs. Walker called on me.

"Max, complete the problem on the board." Her voice was icy cold like always.

I looked on the board. On it was an advanced question usually presented to juniors. If I could, I would've groaned. _Hmm…3x squared divided by 4y to the power of nineteen plus the absolute value of negative two over…_As was predicted, I was brutally embarrassed by the end of my futile attempts.

"Detention, Ride." I held back the urge to roll my eyes.

I sat back down and mentally sighed. This was going to be a long period…

**Fang POV**

It was in-between second and third period when that whore, Lissa, came up to me. Yes, she used to be my friend but now, she's just a slutty bitch. I sighed in irritation.

"So, Fang," she started out in a low voice most boys would call sexy. I just call it bitchy. "Wanna go have a sleepover at my house?" Okay, eew. Not in a million years will I ever do "it" with her.

"I'm busy today." My thoughts drifted over to Max. She wasn't hot. No, she was beautiful, graceful, strong, pretty… I shook my head clear. _She's only your friend! You don't ogle over friends._

"Why not, Fang?" she whined in her bitchy tone. She pushed her boobs out a little. I purposely looked at the ceiling. "You know you want me." I snapped at that point.

I pushed her face away and snarled, "Not in a million years will I sleep with you. Sure we were boyfriend/girlfriend, but that didn't mean I felt anything towards you. You're a slutty bitch and you always will be one. It's over."

With my stuff in my arms, I left Lissa and the other whores staring after me in shock.

**Max POV**

_Lunch! _My stomach sang out to the food. Sure it had more of a resemblance to crap, but I was really, really hungry today. I raced down the halls and fast-walked past the hallway monitors and burst into the cafeteria. I grabbed my tray and pushed it into the line. Lots of others were racing with me. Wow, lot's of people are hungry today.

Getting out of line with my food, I sat down at an empty table, expecting it to be filled with loners any minute. It really surprised me when Nudge and Ella sat with me.

"OMG Max! I missed you sooooo much!!!! Iggy told Ella who told me what happened! I'm sooooooooooo sorry I left you like that! Can I pleeeeeaaaaaaaaase be your friend again? Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please—" Ella covered her mouth.

"Sorry, I told her about how you were mute and all." She said sheepishly. I nodded my head.

Just then, Iggy and Fang joined us at the table. Lot's of people stared at us, thinking we were crazy that I had four of the most popular people sitting with me. I sent them my death glare, which stopped the staring.

"Hey," Fang addressed me. I nodded in response.

"Hey Max, can I use the crap on your tray for a second?" I nodded. Jeez I was nodding too much these days.

He stuck some of the food into a straw and started spitting out food at people. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

Then I got an idea. Now I just need this and that and maybe this…

"Hey Max," I looked up to see Fang talking to me. "Just to let you know, I broke up with Lissa."

Right then, a warm, fuzzy feeling blossomed in me. My heart gave a few jumps and I was extremely happy. Then, to my horror, I blushed. To make it worse, Fang noticed.

"What? Are you happy you get to safely drool over me?" I looked at him, appalled, and smacked him.

"Ok, no need to use violence! Besides, she was just a slutty bitch."

I seriously don't understand myself.

**FIRST HINTS OF FAX!!!!**

**(\__/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**the froggy left due to loss of reviews**

**animals are attracted to reviews**


	12. Bodyguard

**MAJOR PREFAX IN THE END!!! 4th chappie of the day! I'm pretty sure you've noticed how Froggie disappeared T.T With every review, I will put back one piece of Froggie in there. Review if you want Froggie back! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I own Froggie and Bunny, not MR**

**Bodyguard**

It was afterschool. I was walking to elementary school to pick up Gazzy and Angel, who would be out in the courtyard. I only made it a quarter of the way there when I started sweating. Jeez, it's over a hundred degrees in spring! By the time I was halfway I was sweating and panting and having a full-out heatstroke (don't worry! Not deadly). God, I need shade!

Scanning the surroundings, I found a tree casting a satisfactory amount of shade. _Oh God, it's shade!!!_ I rushed under the tree and decided to wait until I cooled off.

After about five minutes, I still wasn't cooled off so I just decided to get on with picking my siblings up. Just as I was stepping out of the shade, I heard rustling behind me.

The "Dark Side".

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

There was more rustling as those dumbasses burst out of the bush behind me. I was relieved to see that Fang and Iggy weren't there. Lissa wasn't there either, probably mourning over their "relationship". Ari was there though.

Ari was like a little brother to me. Even though we were the same age, he would always admire me like a big sister. When we were young I would always band-aid his cut whenever he got hurt. He would always run up to me when there was trouble. He was just so, dang _cute!_

Until he went to the "Dark Side".

The first knucklehead swung his fist at me, right after I ducked. Ari came in, faking a punch in my gut and swiping my cheek instead. That kid had _nails_! Jackass number three came from my right as Ari went for the other side. I stepped backwards, making them punch each other. Unfortunately, I went _straight into knucklehead._ Let's just call them Ari, Knucklehead, and Jackass.

Knucklehead grabbed one of my arms as I elbowed him with the other, making him let go. Suddenly, Ari and Jackass came from my sides again before I could react. They each grabbed an arm and twisted it behind me.

Ari and Jackass held me as Knucklehead repeatedly punched me in the gut, making blood spurt out of my mouth. Then, Ari and Jackass let go of my arms, making me collapse on the ground. They started kicking me all over my body. Suddenly it stopped.

Ari, with his breath in my ear whispered, "Have you had enough?"

"Stop." All of the "Dark Side" looked up in surprise. I didn't need to see who it was. I recognized the voice.

"Aww, look! Fangy-poo and Iggay are standing up for Maxie-Waxie! How cute!" The "Dark Side crooned at that.

"Let her go." Iggy growled, sounding un-Iggyish.

"Why should we?" Then all the heck broke loose.

Iggy and Fang, in a flurry of round-house kicks, axe kicks, and punched, managed to beat up Knucklehead and Jackass. Only Ari remained, weakening with every hit. Instead of letting Ari go, Fang held him by the scruff of his t-shirt. Fang and Iggy had a conversation with Ari, making his eye widen in shock and realization. Fang and Iggy told him about how I was mute.

Without meeting my eye, Ari got up and stumbled away.

"Are you ok?" Fang's voice was genuinely fretful, holding out his hand. I nodded my thanks, and took his hand.

As I got up, I stumbled and fell straight into Fang's arms. He held me for a second, surprise covering both of our faces. Embarrassed, we broke apart. Iggy wolf-whistled in the background.

I scowled smacking him, with Fang not far behind. Together, we walked to elementary school to pick Gazzy and Angel up.

**With every review, I will put back one piece of Froggie in there. Review if you want Froggie back!**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\__/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**Bunny's so lonely, she's/he's wearing a crab hat (or is it real...)!**

**Help keep Bunny away from depression by reviewing!**


	13. Prank Wars I

**Part 1 of the Prank Wars! Special Thanks to babiixilyx3 for giving me the idea to this prank! Enjoy! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: There are many things I don't own. MR is one of them.**

**Prank War I**

I crept stealthily into Fang's house with Iggy not far behind. We both grinned at each other. I'd to _love_ see Fang's face after he finds out. It was genius!

Iggy pointed to a hallway where Fang's room was supposedly at. I've visited this house a lot before but after three years I forgot where everything was. A pang of sadness burst as I remembered the memories of Fang and me playing together. I snapped myself back to reality. No time to mope when you're playing a prank on your friend.

Opening the door to his bedroom, Iggy and I crept into his room. Iggy made sure he was fully asleep while I went into his closet. With a slight nod, Iggy handed me the equipment. Hopefully, we bought enough for his closet.

Pouring the liquid onto his clothes, Iggy motioned at me frantically. Fang was stirring. Careful not to get it on my clothes, I dumped all that we had onto Fang's clothes. Iggy held out the window as I jumped out, followed by Iggy (It was a one story house). We high-fived each other and ran out into the night, snickering at our evil deed.

* * *

In the morning, I heard a cry of outrage reaching my ears. _Ahh…_music to my ears. Walking out into the hallway, Iggy and I passed each other and high-fived each other.

While getting ready, I suck a camera into my backpack. It was perfect _blackmail!_ Score! Going down for breakfast, I smiled at the thought of a prank war. He-he-he…

"Max, why are you smiling?" Angel and Gazzy looked up at me curiously. I shrugged and ruffled their hair before grabbing by backpack and going outside.

At the bus, a very pink, very mad Fang walked in. Silence settled for a second before everyone burst out laughing. I took the chance to take a picture of him.

As he sat down next to me, he said only three words.

"This. Is. War."

**So there you go! Please give me some ideas for the Prank War! ^.^ I got one review for the last chapter so only one part of Froggie comes back today. :(**

**(V).v **

**(\_ 9**

**(=') **

**((_(| **

**A part of Froggie came back (only one part though...)!**

**Each review brings a part of Froggie back!**


	14. Prank Wars II

**4 reviews!!!! Bunny will be very happy!!! don't worry the crab doesn't pinch! I'd like to thank babiixilyx3 (again) for giving me this idea! ^.^ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: '**

**Prank Wars II**

**Fang POV**

"Hey Nudge?" Nudge whirled around. "Yeah, Fang?"

"I was wondering if you and I could team up against Iggy and Max in a prank war." Hopefully this'll work. If I don't have Nudge with me, I can't work my evil plan.

"Oooo!!! A prank war!!! I love prank wars except for the fact that some people would, like, put glue on my hair and dye my clothes black, and squirt my hair with water, and pretend that there's a spider on the wall, and—" I covered her mouth with my hand.

"So is that a yes?" she nodded, unable to say anything.

I kept my hand on her mouth. "Good. So, here's the plan…"

**Max POV**

I paced around the halls, being overly paranoid of Fang. I made an excuse about how I needed to use the restroom. Instead, I was just _pacing_ around the hall! I would so get it from Fang after what I did to his clothes. Oh well. It was worth it.

_Ring, bell, ring!!!!_ I watched the clock on the wall as it ticked away in its annoying little fashion. I had this really big urge to rip the clock off and throw it at someone. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. To—

_Riiiiiiiiiiiinng!!!_

Yes! Freedom! I burst out of the school with a goofy grin on my face. No more clocks that piss people off! Breathing the fresh air, I ran off towards Gazzy and Angel's elementary school. Fortunately, it was cooler than the day before. To make it even better, the "Dark Side" didn't show up.

Little did I know it would get worse that afternoon.

"Home, sweet, home!" Angel burst into the house, breathing the fresh, un-Gazzified air. Then Gazzy had an "incident".

I held my nose while Angel was unfortunately on her deepest breath. Gagging, she ran out of the house with second thoughts. I cracked a grin.

"Oopsies," Gazzy said, sheepishly.

"Max!" I looked up to see Ella running towards me. "Fang invited us to his house!" I froze.

Oh, God.

Iggy was trailing not far behind, with the same look on his face.

"Come on! Let's go!" Before Iggy and I could protest, Ella dragged us out onto the sidewalk and towards Fang's house.

**Fang POV**

"Nudge! They're coming! Hurry!" I glanced over at Nudge, who was dumping a whole bag of sugar into her mouth.

"!!!"

"Nudge!" I hissed at her. "Save it for the prank!"

Just then the doorbell rang.

Opening up the door, I smirked at Gazzy, Angel, Ella, Iggy, and Max. As they came in, I shot smug looks at Max and Iggy, who, in turn, tensed.

"Why don't you guys sit with Nudge while I get the movies?" I grinned evilly as a look of realization and horror flashed across Iggy's and Max's face.

"…"

He-he-he…

**More ideas please!!!**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\__/) 9)__**

**(='.'=) **

**(")_(") **

**Froggie's comming back!!!!**


	15. Prank Wars III

**Sorry about the shortness of the pranks. I'm not good at writing long chappies for some reason. Thanks to babiixilyx3 (once again) for the idea! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Since when have I owned MR?**

**Prank III**

"Do you have the secret weapon?" Iggy asked me. I nodded in response.

"Come on. Follow me." Iggy led me through a dark hallway. I shuddered. It was surprising how creepy the school could be at night. Don't ask.

Finally, after wandering around the school randomly, we came upon the cafeteria. Hiding under a table, we waited until the janitor went off the clean another area of the school. Getting out of under the table, we rushed to the table we usually sit at. Iggy handed me the ketchup container, while I ran to the trash can and dumped all the ketchup out of it. Running back to the table, Iggy handed me the "secret weapon" which I dumped everything in it into the ketchup container. After slapping high-fives we ran out of the cafeteria and into the confusing hallways.

While in the middle of jumping out the window, a flashlight shone nearby. I grew frantic and struggled, but my foot was caught on the windowsill.

"Hurry!" Iggy hissed at me. He started pulling me, trying to get me unstuck. All the time, the footsteps and light grew closer and closer.

_Oof_! My shoe came off my foot but I didn't care. We ran hard, into the night.

Getting out of bed, I remembered the incident last night. They probably found out who I was, but what's the worst they can do? Expel me? I, personally don't care.

Getting dressed and ready for school, I saw Iggy sneak a video camera into his backpack. I grinned. Even more blackmail! Fang is going to hate us.

In an extremely cheery mood, I boarded the bus, unable to wait for lunch.

I ran off towards the cafeteria, not caring whether the hall monitor saw me or not. Besides, in order for this prank to work I have to sit at the usual table first. Getting out of line, holding my crap-disguised-as-food, I saw Fang walking up not far behind. I grinned, knowing he _always_ uses ketchup on his food.

Yep. As soon as we sat down, Fang reached for the ketchup. I had to distract him! Iggy wasn't here yet! Seeing Iggy in line, I frantically waved at him.

Just as Fang was about to pour the "ketchup" on his crap (roll a turd in sprinkles, it'll still be turd) I grabbed the container and his crap and poured the whole bottle of "ketchup" onto the crap. _Very sloooooooooooooooowwwly_. Finally Iggy got out of line.

Handing back his crap, I smiled at him and motioned to Iggy behind my back. Iggy was holding up the camera a little when Fang took a bite.

His eyes widened and he panted. "Hot, hot, hot!" he scratched his tongue in futile, then ran over to the boy's bathroom. After he came out he glared at us.

Yes, we put hot sauce in the ketchup bottle.

Yes, we'd better watch out.

Yes, we got the whole scene on tape.

**Okey Dokey! Time for Dinner! ^.^ 5 reviews on last chappie!**

**(V).v.(V) (V).v.(V)**

**(\_/) 9)_(6**

**(='.'=)(\_...**

**(")_(") ...**

**Froggie is halfway back! With another Crabbie!**

**Review to get Froggie back!**


	16. Prank Wars IV

**Sorry, I couldn't update fast enough. Thanks to Aleria14 for the awesome prank idea ^.^ I have the next prank planned out but you can still give ideas!**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a girl who didn't own MR**

**Prank Wars IV (I think?)**

**Welcome to Fang's Blog!**

**Date: How am I supposed to know?!**

**You are visitor number: 1,937**

Ok so, lately, I've been involved in a prank war. Since I was most recently pranked, it's my turn to get revenge. I want a prank that's not too common (dying clothes, hair, tripping, kick me, blah, blah, blah), something that'll make people get brutally embarrassed in public, something that's not to personal (taking…undergarments *shudder*), something you can film as blackmail. Any suggestions?

**Prankmaster**

_Make them drink worms!_

Where I live, it's pretty dry and no one goes fishing.

**astg54444442**

_Oh! And Iggy in girl clothes. And stuff._

I don't think any of Nudge's clothes can fit on Iggy.

**astg54444442**

_LOL. :) YAY! OH! AND MAKEUP ON IGGY! AND THE GIRL CHLOTHES TOO. OH! CLOWN STUFF ON MAX. OR GLUE ON SOMEBODY'S HAIR. OR OR OR OR...IONO. SUGAR FOR NUDGE TO TORTURE EVERYONE. OR OR OR... BUGS IN LUNCHES. WORMS, SPIDERS, SNAKES. Harmless ones of course. Um... yeah! :)_

Hm…the makeup's too common. Nudge's clothes can't fit on him. I don't have any clown stuff or a place where people sell clown stuff. The glue isn't that bad, I might use it on her. I already did the sugar thing. No one brings their own lunch so I can't do that. Who's Froggie?

**astg54444442**

_FROGGIE! Oh hot sauce in food. Or like really super duper hot pepper powder stuff. Lol._

The hot sauce/ hot pepper powder thing's already done. It would've been a great prank though.

**Usernme354**

_Alright, this is one of my favorite pranks. Go out to a cafe somewhere_

_where there are lots of people. Make sure the table legs at the cafe are_  
_bolted down and that the victim is wearing leans or pants with a strong fabric_  
_and that there are no sharp objects are you._  
_Then, when the victim isn't looking, use a padlock and lock the belt loop to_  
_the table leg. The only way for them to get out of it is to take off their_  
_pants...in front of all those people..._

**Piplup99**

_YES! DO THAT PRANK! WITH MY MAGIC AUTHOR POWERS I COMMAND YOU TO!_

YES! GENIUS! Oh yeah, what story? What author? Flock?

I closed my laptop after reading all the suggestions given to me. I grinned evilly. Max and Iggy are sooo gonna get it. Getting out my cell phone, I speed dialed Nudge.

"Hi Fang! Why are you calling me? Is it about the prank war? It is isn't it? I couldn't find any good ideas but we're gonna win the prank war because we are, like, soooooooooo awesome! After we, like, win, you can, like, go out with Max and become, like, boyfriend girlfriend cause you guys are sooooooo cute together—"

"Nudge! I get it! I'm not going to go out with Max, but I have a prank idea."

"Oh, really? Let me hear it, because, I want it to be sooooooooo harsh after what they did to you! Tell me! Please? Come on, tell me! Tell me, tell m—"

"I will if you'd give me a chance to talk! Ok so first we go to a crowded restaurant…"

**Max POV**

Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, and I sat down in a table meant for eight. We were sitting inside the Great Japan House, waiting for…drool…_sushi _to come. After we pranked Fang with the hot sauce thing, things have actually been pretty peaceful. In fact, he even invited us to eat at a restaurant! I still felt uneasy about going out. Call me paranoid.

The bell rung and the Crow family came in. Fang sat next to me, while Nudge sat next to Iggy. Suddenly I grew very suspicious. Looking for the waitress to come with the sushi, I scanned the area. Then I felt my belt loop being tugged and something going _click. _Looking down, I saw that Fang had _padlocked my pants to the table._ Looking over, I saw that Iggy was in the same situation.

"The only way to get out of it is to take your pants off." I looked over to see Fang smirking at me. I sighed. I wasn't stupid enough to fall for that.

Unfortunately, Iggy was.

As Iggy took his pants off, muttering a stream of cuss words, Nudge squealed and ran to the girl's bathroom. I purposely looked away to find Fang _videotaping the whole thing._ We had to get the firefighters to come to get us free from the table.

Fang has unleashed the beast.

**7 reviews! 7 parts of Froggie back!**

**Crabby has gone due to unpopular demand**

**(\_/) 9)_(6**

**(='.'=) (\_/)**

**(")_(") (")_...**

**Only 3 more to bring Froggie back completely!**


	17. Prank Wars V

**Sorry for the lag of updating! I'm just lagging today! Oh yeah, one question. How do you go back and edit a chappie? I have no idea. Thanks to babiixilyx3 for this idea! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Since MR is a best-seller, I don't own it.**

**Prank Wars V**

"We are so going to get them back!" Iggy said for the millionth time this day. I hit him and rolled my eyes. I already have a plan, but, apparently, Iggy doesn't know that.

"We need a plan! A full out plan! We are so—" I covered his mouth and showed him the bottle of glue I had in my hands.

"How's that supposed to help?" I rolled my eyes and pointed to my head. Iggy seemed to catch my drift and an evil grin appeared on his face.

"I know where her house is." I nodded and grinned evilly. Jeez, I was always doing something evilly these days.

"Tonight?" I nodded. This will be soooo funny.

* * *

Ow. Ow. Ow. Cramp. I never knew Nudge's house was on the other side of the town which was, about ten miles away. We started out running but gave up eventually. We were barely halfway there!

"God, by the time we get there it would be four in the morning!" Iggy stated, as he checked his watch. I could go faster than this! I put my hands on his shoulder and pushed him forward, despite my cramp.

"Okay, okay!" we both started running, despite the cramps. In the end, we got there an hour earlier. I shot a smug look at Iggy.

"Let's just get this over with." I nodded and head inside, only to be blinded by pink. Gah! My least favorite color's all over the place! To make it worse, it was _hot pink!!! _I was lucky I was mute.

I followed Iggy into her room, which had more bright pink in it. I shuddered. Iggy took off the top of the glue bottle and poured all the glue onto Nudge's hair. I felt slightly sorry for her since she treasures her hair. Now for the final touch. I put a note Iggy prewritten in her gluey hair. Iggy took a picture. Then we ran off before she could awaken.

_

* * *

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinng!!!!_

I moaned inwardly, throwing my pillow at the alarm clock. Unfortunately, pillow's aren't lethal weapons. I only managed to sleep for forty-five minutes.

Getting up, I stumbled to the alarm clock and threw it out the window, despite the fact it wouldn't help.

"Max! Come on, we have to go to school!" I walked like a drunk platypus towards the bathroom, and got ready for school. Iggy wasn't much better.

* * *

Fang POV

I was eating breakfast when my cell phone rang. Noticing it was Nudge, I picked it up.

"FAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!! They dumped glue all over my hair!!!!! they left a note saying that if we surrender to them, I won't get my hair glued anymore!!!!!!!! Faaaaaaaaaaaang!!!!! Surrender already!!" Nudge was hysteric.

"It's only glue. You can wash it out of your hair." I answered her calmly.

"Only glue?!?!? It takes forever to get my hair ready!!!! I quit!!" I groaned. If Nudge quit, I would be left alone, which would be suicidal.

Looks like they won the war.

**NEXT CHAPPIE FOR BRIGID HATERS! I got no reviews for the last chappie T.T**

* * *

* * *

* * *

**A new friend joined (Doggy or Beary?)! No reviews so Froggie stays the same T.T**

**Bring Froggie back by reviewing!**


	18. See Brigid Hating: Not so Tragic Death

**This is the shortest chappie yet although it's worth the shortness. FAX AND BRIGID DYING! AND BRIGID HATERS!**

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own MR which thankfully means I don't own Brigid**

**See Brigid-Hating-Not So Tragic Death**

I was watching the news with Fang and Nudge sleeping over. After they surrendered, things have been pretty peaceful. All was forgiven and well.

Iggy, Fang, Nudge and I were watching a special news program while Gazzy and Angel were upstairs, playing Monopoly. Ella was out, going on her first date. Life was boring as always.

Until a heading on TV caught my eye.

"Yesterday, the authorities have been informed that a criminal has escaped from jail. Mick Ride was an abusive parent to the Ride family and is known for murder. If anyone sees him, report to the authorities immediately." _Oh, no. _Mick escaped from jail. I paled, adrenaline running into my veins. Fang stiffened and subconsciously wrapped his arm around my waist. _What?! _Iggy also stiffened.

I looked at Fang's arm around my waist. For a minute I felt strange, fuzzy, and…_happy?!_ I caught myself and was instantly filled with Maximum jitters. I flinched noticeably, making Fang pull his arm away.

"…and here we are, with the Dwyer family. The Dwyer family's only child was murdered a few days after the escape of the wanted criminal. Here, we ask of their thoughts of the murder. Mrs. Dwyer, what did you feel after your daughter, Brigid Dwyer was murdered?"

"To tell you the truth, I felt happy and relieved." The interviewer blinked in surprise along with everyone watching the TV.

"Erm…Mr. Dwyer, did you feel anything when your daughter was murdered?"

"Feel anything? FEEL ANYTHING?! I'M THE HAPPIEST I'VE BEEN FOR THE LAST TWENTY-ONE YEARS! BRIGID WAS ALWAYS A SLUT, FOLLOWING ANY BOY SHE SEES INTO THEIR BED! SHE WASTED ALL OUR MONEY ON MARIJUANA! I'M FREE AT LAST!" His wife nodded approvingly at her husband's outburst while the reporter backed away noticeably. From the sound of it, I hated Brigid already, despite the fear of Mick left in my gut.

After a couple more hours of strange interviews, we turned off the TV. Iggy slept on the floor with Ella, whereas Gazzy and Angel shared a couch. Fang and I simply slept on the couch we were sitting on.

The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was me snuggling into Fang's shoulder.

**FAX! Not to the max though...patience grasshoppers. No reviews! T.T**

* * *

**Look! A mouse! Mousy!**

**Review or else Froggie will be stuck with one foot for the rest of his life T.T**


	19. Blackmail

**Sorry I'm lagging today. I just didn't get a lot of reviews. Oh well! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I am a fan, not an author**

**Blackmail**

"…did you get it? Did you? Please tell me you did."

"Hell yeah!!! This is _perfect _blackmail!"

I struggled to get a grip on consciousness as voices leaked into my ears. With a lot of effort, I opened my eyes to see a black t-shirt with a six pack underneath. A couple neurons fired in unison as I pieced together the chunks.

Oh god.

I was snuggled against Fang's chest.

I shot up, waking Fang up in the process, to see Iggy holding a camera, which was pointed at us. Ella and Nudge were giggling in the background. Grr…they are sooo dead! Beside me, I felt Fang heaving himself upright.

"We got blackmail! We got blackmail!" They pranced around the room, singing that ditsy little chant. Fortunately it was Sunday, leaving us lots of time to get revenge.

"What's happening?" I looked back to see Fang staring at the scene impassively. I death glared Iggy, Nudge, and Ella, who were still prancing.

"Fang and Max, sitting in a tree!" Ella started out. We both stiffened.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Nudge.

"First came love, second came marriage!" Iggy chanted, oblivious to how much trouble he would be in.

"Then came a tragic, unplanned miscarriage!" Ella continued. Everyone else in the room looked confused.

"What—"

"Then came remorse, then despair, two hearts broken beyond repair!"

"But—"

"Max leaves Fang and takes the tree!"

"…"

"D-I-V-O-R-C-E!" Okay…I thought they wanted us together.

"You guys know you're so gonna get it?" Fang asked dangerously.

"Yep!" Um, I have no comment to that…

So we set off on our own ways, planning revenge.

**Fang POV**

_I sat down next to Max, in our secret meadow. She was smiling at me warmly. For some reason, that sent my heart into doing flip-flops. Then I leaned over to her a brushed her lips, lighting a small fire in me. We deepened the kiss when suddenly,_

"Hell, yeah!!! This is _perfect _blackmail!!!"

I ignored the last comment, wanting to go back to my dream. Wait, _I wanted to kiss Max?!?!? _I was subconsciously aware that Max was snuggled against me. Then a couple neurons fired in unison and I suddenly realized what I was doing.

_Crap! _

Max was snuggled against me! I was aware that Max was getting up.

Heaving myself up, I saw Iggy, Nudge, and Ella prancing around the room, chanting, "We got blackmail! We got blackmail! We got blackmail!"

"What's happening?" I asked Max impassively. She simply glared at the threesome who were still prancing round the room.

"Fang and Max, sitting in a tree!" Ella started out. We both stiffened.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Nudge.

"First came love, second came marriage!" Iggy chanted. He is _dead meat._

"Then came a tragic, unplanned miscarriage!" Ella continued. _Huh?_

"What—"

"Then came remorse, then despair, two hearts broken beyond repair!"

"But—"

"Max leaves Fang and takes the tree!"

"…"

"D-I-V-O-R-C-E!" I don't have anything to say.

"You guys know you're so gonna get it?" I asked dangerously.

"Yep!" wow…

We went of on our own ways, planning revenge on the trio.

**There you go! More FAX!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, the bunny took a little vacation so the mouse (which you couldn't see T.T) took its place.**

**(\__/) 9)__(6**

**/='.'=\ (\__/)**

**(")_(") (")_...**

**No worries! Bunny will come back!**

**Review to give Froggie another foot.**


	20. Storytelling

**Sorry guys I actually got a lot of reviews! I just wasn't emailed the review alert T.T Sorry! Oh yeah...I'm running out of ideas...It's gonna be five chappies until something important happens.**

**To bookworm8225: Yes I know. I hate a random urge to make everyone hate Brigid.**

**To MaxFangIggyNudgeGazzyAngel: Sorry I can't I tried it before and it ended up as a bunch of lines (chappie 17)**

**Enjoy! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Does James Patterson use his mom's laptop? I think not.**

**Storytelling**

"I'm boooo-ooo-oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo—" Nudge moaned as Iggy hurriedly covered her mouth.

"We all are, ok?" Iggy was impatient. The boredom was grinding all of our nerves.

You're probably wondering how we got back at Iggy and Nudge. Fang used the video of Iggy taking off his pants and I used the glued hair picture as blackmail. There goes our two secret weapons. Oh well. Anything to hide that picture they took.

Ella piped up. "Can we play a game my friends would play at school." We all grunted our agreement, thankful that we actually have _something_ to do.

"In this game, we sit in a circle." Everyone shuffled around to find a spot. "Someone in the circle says a random sentence, which is the beginning of the story. After that, we go in a circle clockwise, taking turns to add a sentence to the story. Only the person who started it could end it. Got that?" Everyone nodded their head. "Ok, I'll go first."

"Once upon a time there was a…a…a…blind pyro named Iggy." Ella nodded at Gazzy, letting him know it was his turn.

"One day, the blind pyro named Iggy ran into a public restaurant and yelled at the top of his lungs, 'I LOVE FANG! I EMBRACE THE WOMAN WITHIN ME!" Everyone snickered, whereas Iggy and Fang frowned noticeably.

It was Nudge's turn. "And then this, like, bird girl named Nudge goes to a department store, which has, like, a million discounts, and Nudge buys everything because she's so awesome and rich and Fang realized his feelings for Iggy and embraced the woman within him although I think that would be weird because then wouldn't they be lesbians?" Ella and I laughed at that, watching Iggy turn red and Fang twitch. The little kids stared curiously, not knowing what a lesbian was.

Iggy was glad to have his turn. "Then Iggy stops being gay and never had a woman within and uses his bombs to blow up Nudge and Gazzy and in the end they both survived and married each other and had a million kids named Nudge-and-Gazzy-are-idiots." Nudge and Gazzy huffed, insulted. Next was Fang. I couldn't wait to see what he thought of.

"Then Iggy married someone named Zac Efron and they had a child named Igfabulous." Fang as we watched Iggy's mouth drop open.

"Then, Angel comes in and dominates the world, also helping Fang and Iggy proclaim their undying love for each other." Everyone burst out laughing while I cracked a grin. Iggy and Fang had a look of horror on their faces. I took out a camera and took a picture of them, earning glares from each of them.

It was my turn. I took out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote:

_Then a creeper came and stole Iggy from Fang, making him go on antidepressants._

I cracked a grin as I watched the others burst out laughing.

"Then, Fang becomes emo, so he hurled himself off a cliff. The end." Fang glared at her, making her burst out laughing.

I learned two very important things today.

a) Everyone had a strange imagination

b) Everyone wanted Fang and Iggy to be gay

**There you go! I have another story called The Storytelling Session and I got parts of this chappie from my other story! Check it out! ^.^**

**FANG AND IGGY ARE NOT GAY! I REPEAT, NOT GAY! I JUST THOUGHT THE FIGGYNESS WOULD BE FUNNY.**

**(\_/) 9)_(6**

**/='.'=\ (\_/)**

**(")_(") (")_(")**

**FROGGIE'S BACK!**

**Review to keep him/her back (and to tell me whether you prefer Bunny or Mousy)**


	21. DDR

**Hi guys! I'd like to thank babiixilyx3 for giving me this idea! Oh yeah, got a phone call to make...**

**Voice: Hello? How may Gazzy the prophet help you?**

**Me: Do you predict that anything will happen in the A/N's later on?**

**Gazzy: Hang on...**

***in background* **

**Gazzy: Angel! Someone wants a prediction!**

**Angel: Ok! OWIMOWAY! OWIMOWAY! OOH, OOH, OOH! AAH, AAH AAH! IN THE JUNGLE THE MIGHTY JUNGLE THE LION SLEEPS TONIGHT...**

**Disclaimer: IN THE TOILET THE MIGHTY TOILET...huh? Oh yeah. I predict that Piplup doesn't own MR... **

**DDR**

"Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, Max!" I looked over my shoulder just before I was tackled by Ella. It was afterschool, if you noticed that yesterday was Sunday.

"Max! Guess what? Nudge gave me an old DDR game she never uses anymore! Isn't that cool?" She squeezed me in a bear hug, suffocating me.

I nodded and pushed her off. Ella grabbed my hand and dragged me into living room. Jeb was in there, trying to connect something to the TV. On the table in the center of the room was a case exclaiming, "Dance Dance Revolution, Supernova!" Nooooooo not a dancing game!

Ella ran upstairs towards the little kid's room. she came back downstairs, dragging Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel with her.

"You guys are going to set up the PS2 while I go upstairs and call Fang and Nudge to come over." She declared, glaring at everyone before running upstairs. We all went to help Jeb, with various levels of enthusiasm.

After a millennium of fiddling with the wires (five minutes actually) the doorbell rang. I rushed to the door and opened it, revealing Fang in a paper sack and Nudge screaming at a bunch of random people. I let them in, closed the door, and raised an eyebrow.

"A bunch of sluts from school are stalking me," Fang answered, sheepishly. Nudge was glaring at the people outside. I snickered.

"JEB! A bunch of people are gathered outside, stalking Fang!"

"Go get Dr. Martinez!" Dr. Martinez sighed, and went outside. A couple minutes later, all was silent.

"What did you do?" Iggy raised an eyebrow, incredulously.

"I told them I would give them his number if they left." Fang glared at her, with an expression that said "You had better not."

"Don't worry. I gave them the number to Pizza Hut." Gazzy and Angel burst out laughing.

"Guys, is the PS2 set up? I want to play it _now_!" Ella stomped into the living room.

"Hold on dear, just on little—there! Done!" Jeb stepped away, admiring his handiwork.

Angel took the CD out of the case and stuck it in the PS2, while Gazzy grabbed the memory chip and stuck it in the memory chip slot thingy. Ella turned the TV and the PS2 on."

The screen flickered and showed the words, Konami. It went blank again before going onto the main menu, screaming out "Dance Dance Revolution!" Everyone in the room noticeably flinched at the volume. Nudge hastily turned it down.

Nudge got on one mat (there was two mats on the ground) and selected game mode. She scrolled down to two-player mode and pressed A. Choosing all levels, the screen flickered again before going onto the song selection screen.

"Come on. This is two player mode you know. The mat doesn't bite." Ella hesitantly got onto the other mat, picking the basic level. Nudge, on difficult mode, scrolled down to a song called, "Doll" by "Terra". Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay…strange…

After the song passed, which was only about a minute and a half, both of them passed. On the score screen, Nudge got an A while Ella got a B. Wow. Nudge has a lot of experience.

After Nudge's and Ella's turn, it was Gazzy's and Angel's turn. Both picked basic and came out passing, with a C.

Then me and Fang went. I scoffed. I could do better than basic. I picked difficult. Fang picked expert. Show off. I picked a song called "Flow, True Style" because it sounded pretty good.

We both started out pretty good. Then it sped up. It was actually pretty easy, just that the arrows were farther apart. It slowed down once again. I smiled. I could totally beat Fang, who was about to fail.

Then, I stubbed my toe.

I lost my balance, and crashed into Fang, causing both of us to fail. When I opened my eyes, _I was on top of Fang._ I leaped off, embarrassed, while the others cooed. We shot them our death glares, and continued to dance, pretending that nothing happened.

Was I feeling stuff other than friendship towards Fang?

***Still in background***

**Angel: THE LION HAS ANSWERED MY CALL! -whispers-**

***Not in background***

**Gazzy: You will be attacked two chapters later!**

**Me: Bye!**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\_/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(\_/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)_(6**

**(\_/)**

**(")_(")**

**The totem pole demands reviews**


	22. Blossoming Pain

**YAY!!!!!!!! THINGS FINALLY MAKE SENSE NOW!!!!!!! I have decided to get towards the hurt/comfort stage! I know I've been getting distracted lately, so here it is!! Sorry for the shortness. This chappie is short and straight to the point.**

**M-Geek: I COME FROM MR. CHU WITH AN ASSIGNMENT TO KILL YOU!!!**

**Me: -Whacks M-Geek with crofoom- Take him away guys!**

**Bunny, Mousy, Crabby, and Froggie drags the M-Geek into the closet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR but I do own the M-Geek I'm keeping hostage.**

**Blossoming Pain**

It was the middle of the night when I heard the doorbell ring. Getting up, I changed my clothes then walked groggily to the door. I opened it and my heart froze.

It was Mick.

He was holding a gun.

"Hello, Maxie," he snarled at me in a sickly sweet tone. "Thought you could escape? Well you thought wrong."

He pressed the trigger.

Pain suddenly blossomed on my shoulder and I staggered. Blood spurt out, creeping slowly down my clothes. I held my shoulder and grimaced from the pain. If Mick had a gun, I won't stand a chance against him.

Seeing that he missed, he snarled and lunged at me. He knocked the back of my head with the gun, making me crumple onto the ground. He pinned me down, reloaded the gun, and held the it towards my forehead.

"Any last words?" he snarled menacingly.

Just as he was about to shoot, a black blur knocked him over, making him shoot the wall on the other side of my head.

Fang was pummeling him, not giving him time to reload the gun. The others came down and froze in shock, seeing my arm covered with blood and Mick waving a gun dangerously.

Mick managed to elbow Fang's stomach, making the air rush out of him with an _oof_. He staggered giving him the chance to reload his gun. He suddenly disappeared and I felt his rum-smelling breath on my shoulder.

"Anyone move and she dies." Everyone froze. Mick smiled menacingly, showing many rows of black teeth.

"Too bad I'd shoot anyways." A loud bang filled the house as, with his terrible, drunken aim, clipped my side. Blood stained my clothes as I kneeled over from pain.

He ruined everything. He killed my mom, beat the shit out of us, made us live in depression. What more could he want? He already ruined all of our lives and, just as life was getting better, he ruined it _again._

I hated him. I hated him with a passion so strong it scared me. I just wanted him to _die _and _rot in hell_ and leave us alone. With a sudden burst of strength, I shot my fist forward, hitting him. My feeble attempt slid off of him as he reloaded his gun once again. The world was dimming, my thoughts were incoherent and jumbled. I was losing my grip on consciousness. I was finally going to die. I was finally going to be at peace.

The world slipped away as I saw Fang tackling him angrily.

**Dun-dun-dun-duuuuuuuun! A cliffie! Don't worry! The story shall continue!!**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\__/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(\__/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)__(6**

**(\__/)**

**(")_(")**

**Review to tell me a) you want me to write Mick dying or b) another Max POV**


	23. Broken Neck

**Okay! Time to see Mick die! ...how should I be feeling for this? Happy? Disgusted? Overjoyed?**

**M-Geek: ONE DAY I SHALL BE IMMUNE TO YOUR CROFOOM AND PULVERIZE YOU! -shoots laser beam at Piplup-**

**Brigid randomly appears, takes the shot, and disappears**

**M-Geek: THAT FELT REFRESHING. I ALWAYS HATED HER.**

**Disclaimaaaaa!: Since when have I owned MR?**

**Broken Neck**

**Fang POV**

I tackled him onto the ground, making him lose his grip on the gun. It flew across the room and landed near the table leg. We both froze and made a mad dash across the room. I sent a roundhouse kick at Mick's gut, making him kneel over. No _way _was he going to get the gun after what he did to Max!

After seeing her crumple on the ground, losing consciousness, I was charged by a blind fury. I wanted to rip the throat out of him, stomp on it, and let him rot in hell. And that scared me. I didn't want to be a murderer. Oh well. In times like this, we have to put aside our morals.

I grabbed the gun and threw it out the window. I hoped it would attract attention so someone would call the paramedics or the police. Seeing the gun being thrown out the window, Mick narrowed his eyes from hatred and lashed out at me. I dodged, grabbed his arm, and twisted it behind his back. I kneed him in the back, enraging him. He swung at me with his free hand and clipped my cheek. I stumbled back, giving him a chance to attack. He flipped me over and pinned me down.

"You might be faster, but I have more experience." Mick growled at me.

"Don't forget," I started out. "I still have my brains!"

I grabbed his fist and flipped him over, and we fell as one in slow motion. He was huge, heavy, and we dropped like lead. To make things better, we were somehow on the edge of the stairs. Wham! Butt, back, head…I held on tight—as Mick's neck slammed against the table. I heard a horrible, stomach churning _crack _that vibrated up my arms. We stared at each other in shock.

"You hurt me," he gasped rawly, terrible surprise in his voice. His eyes stared up at me, full of hatred, malice, and something even darker. Then his head flopped down, and he went totally limp. His eyes rolled up and the whites showed.

I gulped, feeling sick. I broke his neck and _killed him._

I slowly turned around to see Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, Dr. Martinez, and Jeb staring at me with shock and…fear?

"Please don't be afraid of me," I pleaded. God, I hated it when I sounded weak and vulnerable, but I didn't want to lose my friends. I took a step towards them and they took a step back.

I sighed, whipped out my cell phone and dialed nine-one-one. I watched in silence as the paramedics arrived. I went into my "emo corner" as Iggy would've called it, as I watched things get awkward between us. They avoided me and didn't talk to me. The police chief came up to me and asked if I needed therapy for the shock of killing. I politely refused, then picked Max up in my arms and carried her into the ambulance.

I really, really hoped I didn't kill for nothing.

**There you go! ^.^ Max will surely survive because I'm not enough of an idiot to make Max die.**

**Bunny: Dwon't bewieve her! She fwails Scwience!**

**Me: since when?**

**Bunny: Evwer swince I chwanged yourw gwades**

**Me: O.o**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\_/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(\_/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)_(6**

**(\_/)**

**(")_(")**

**We would love to have reviews since we are in an uncomfortable situation here.**


	24. Hallucinating

**So so sorry for the late update!!!! The comp's mouse suddenly froze so I couldn't update till my dad came home and fixed it!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Hallucinating**

I was hallucinating. That was the only way to explain it. Random, incoherent thoughts jumbled across my brain, some memories, some imagined, some of us having wings.

* * *

"_Run, Max!! Run and don't look back!! Take care of Gazzy and Angel!!" Tears poured down her face, soaking her clothes._

"_Mommy—"_

"_Just go!"_

"_What the hell is going on?!?!" I turned around to see Mick walking out of the house with a bat, as drunk as ever.._

"_Mommy!" I screamed and ran towards her, circling her legs. Mick started beating both of us but he hit Mommy the most._

"_Run, Max! Just leave me!"_

* * *

"_Was wong wi your voice, Maxie?" Angel asked with an undertone of fear._

_I tried again._

_Instead of it coming out loud and clear, it came out raspy._

_Panic filled me. I tried again and again with Angel and Gazzy looking at me with fear. Then, after the tenth time, I broke out into a coughing fit. Gazzy and Angel rushed up to me while Mick cussed at me from downstairs._

"_Max, you're not going to die are you?" Gazzy asked with fear in his eyes._

_I shook my head, holding them close. Last year, in fifth grade, there was an assignment where we study the causes of being mute. Let's see there was__laryngitis, vocal nodules, vocal polyps, vocal cord paralysis…_

_

* * *

He beat me up, regardless of how much it hurt. I stood for as long as I could but legs gave out from underneath anyways. He put his disgusting, rum-breathed mouth next to my ear and whispered, "This is the reason your mom died. You're too much of a wimp to do anything."_

_

* * *

I sat down, leaning against a tree. I loved it. It was beautiful. I didn't want the flowers to be bloodstained. I took out the knife, about to plunge it into my heart when suddenly, someone smacked my arm, making me drop the knife (safely onto the ground, not into my heart for the readers who, for some reason, want me to die) in the process._

"_Are you crazy?!" I looked up to see Fang yelling at me._

"_What the hell was that for?"__A lot of things._

"_Do you know what others would feel if you died?! What about me?! What about your mother?" I looked up at him in shock, feeling tears threatening to pour out. Then I couldn't resist._

_The tears flowed down my cheeks, making a puddle on the grass below. How stupid was I?! I promised Gazzy and Angel I'd protect them, not worry them! Dying definitely won't help. The sobs were harder to control, sending spasms from head to toe._

_Then, I felt strong, ropy arms wrap around me, pushing me into a hard shoulder.__Fang__. I gripped his shirt and cried like a baby into his shoulder._

"_I'm so sorry." I wasn't even sure I heard it, but my annoying little conscience told me I did_

* * *

"_Hello dear, you must be Max," she flashed her beautiful smile at me. I smiled just as warmly back. "Your siblings are waiting for you." We stepped inside the house and got knocked over from Gazzy and Angel._

"_Max, Max, Max, Max, Max!!" they both hugged me tight and beamed at me. I smiled and ruffled their hair._

"_We get to live with the Martinez family and their pet dog Total!" a Cairn-terrier-looking dog came up to us, sniffed our shoes, and huffed. Wow. A dog with an ego. That's something new! "Their house is sooo big and Dr. Martinez is giving us cookies to eat!" They jumped up and down with happiness._

_My heart broke. I didn't want to rain on their parade but the happiness wouldn't last. Mick would get out of jail and murder us. They were the happiest I've seen them in a long time. Too bad it wouldn't last._

_I plopped down on a couch and sighed inwardly. Might as well enjoy this while we can. I noticed Fang sitting down next to me out of the corner of my eye. He wanted to tell me something. A silence settled over us._

_Finally Fang broke the silence. "So, are we back on track?" I sent him a quizzical look. "Are we friends again?" My heart jumped. Fang wanted to be friends with me! I sat up, holding myself. I nodded then burst to tears. Strong arms wrapped around me as I cried into Fang's shoulder._

* * *

"_OMG Max! I missed you sooooo much!!!! Iggy told Ella who told me what happened! I'm sooooooooooo sorry I left you like that! Can I pleeeeeaaaaaaaaase be your friend again? Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please—" Ella covered her mouth._

"_Sorry, I told her about how you were mute and all." She said sheepishly. I nodded my head._

_Just then, Iggy and Fang joined us at the table. Lot's of people stared at us, thinking we were crazy that I had four of the most popular people sitting with me. I sent them my death glare, which stopped the staring._

"_Hey," Fang addressed me. I nodded in response._

"_Hey Max, can I use the crap on your tray for a second?" I nodded. Jeez I was nodding too much these days._

_He stuck some of the food into a straw and started spitting out food at people. I rolled my eyes. Boys._

_Then I got an idea. Now I just need this and that and maybe this…_

"_Hey Max," I looked up to see Fang talking to me. "Just to let you know, I broke up with Lissa."_

_Right then, a warm, fuzzy feeling blossomed in me. My heart gave a few jumps and I was extremely happy. Then, to my horror, I blushed. To make it worse, Fang noticed._

"_What? Are you happy you get to safely drool over me?" I looked at him, appalled, and smacked him._

"_Ok, no need to use violence! Besides, she was just a slutty bitch."_

_

* * *

I __struggled to get a grip on consciousness as voices leaked into my ears. With a lot of effort, I opened my eyes to see a black t-shirt with a six pack underneath. A couple neurons fired in unison as I pieced together the chunks._

_Oh god._

_I was snuggled against Fang's chest._

_

* * *

We were playing paintball. Nudge, being the rich girl she is, bought us all a pass._

_I was hiding behind a rock, carefully scanning the area for danger. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and I were naturally silent and poised for action. Ella, however, was not. I heard a scream of surprise as Ella was shot._

_I heard a sound behind me, whipped around and shot at the area to hit Ange out. Gazzy was shot out by Iggy, leaving me, Fang, Iggy and Nudge standing strong._

_Nudge and Iggy were absorbed in a one-on-one battle. I snuck up behind Nudge and saw a dark shadow sneaking up behind Iggy. Fang. In unison, we shot them and got both of them out._

_Now, it was just me and Fang. We dodged, shot, and dodged even more. Still, we were both standing our ground. Just as I was about to shoot him when—_

_

* * *

The wind swept through my hair, and I closed my eyes, coasting on a thermal current, feeling the sun warming my face and my feathers._

_Fang was above me, moving his wings in perfect unison with mine. We were holding hand: his reaching down, mine reaching up._

_Most of the flock was swimming in the ocean below us, in the shallow bay off the coast of Oahu. Some dolphins had joined them, no doubt lured by Angel. I could hear the flocks laughter, hear the cheerful chirping of the dolphins as they leaped out of the water._

_We talked, Fang, and I about Brigid, about exposing her. I felt happy, flying with my soul mate._

"_Maybe she really is the key to everything," I said. "whatever everything is. She keeps saying it's all about her. Maybe it really is."_

"_Max." Fang let go of my hand. "Right now, it's really all about—_us_"_

_While carefully synchronizing our wings—they almost touched—Fang leaned in, gently put on hand behind my neck, and kissed me. It was just about as close to heaven as I'll ever get, I guess. I closed my eyes, lost in the feeling of flying and kissing and being with the one person in the world I completely, utterly trust._

* * *

"…she's waking up. Get that kid who wanted to talk to her."

"What's his name?"

"Nick. Nick Crow, but he prefers to be called Fang."

At the sound of his name, I opened my eyes. I felt hazy and drugged, probably because I was. Looking into the doorway, I saw a shadow-come-to-life walking towards me.

Fang.

**I'm in a rush since my parents are nagging me to get to bed. T.T**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\__/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(\__/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)__(6**

**(\__/)**

**(")_(")**

**Please review.**


	25. Shared Pains

**YAY!!! MORE FAX/HURT/COMFORT!!!!! This is a special New Years treat for you guys!!!**

**Bunny: Wha do Iw gwet?**

**Me: The satisfaction that you're cute.**

**Bunny: -huffs-**

**Disclaimer: Twiffanwy dwoes not own Mwaximwum Wide awthough she dwoes own the wevengwe shwe's gwonna gwet forw nwot gwiving me anwything!**

**Shared Pains**

"Hey Max," Fang said to me softly. His eyes were less closed and showed some pain. He took my hand softly in his.

"Max," He sighed. "Where do I even start?"

I guess he found it. "After you went unconscious, I tackled Mick and sent the gun flying to the other side of the room. We had a fist fight, which somehow ended up at the top of the staircase. Right then, he pinned me down, his fist holding onto my shirt. Then

I—" Fang stopped suddenly.

Without meeting my eyes, he mustered up the courage to say whatever he was about to say.

"Then I flipped them over, and his neck crashed into a table, killing him." My eyes widened. He gave me a glance, in his impassive mask again. Then he let his shields down.

It was amazing how many things were being said just a moment in between the two of us…it was truly incredible. I'd never felt this way with anyone else before—it was startling how much I could understand about what was written in his eyes just by the way he was looking at me.

He was speaking a thousand words in a single glance to me, yet not a word was uttered out from his mouth. It was amazing how much pain, shock, surprise, _feeling_ I was seeing in his eyes.

In his eyes, I saw pain, shock, and…fear?? _He's afraid of himself…_

I blinked startled. As soon as it went down, his impassive mask came up again.

"The others are afraid of me now," He continued, so softly that I had to lean in to hear. "They're avoiding me."

It suddenly struck me how much pain he must be in. all in one night, he almost lost all his friends. Almost.

I knew how he felt. I was mistreated for years, unable to talk for three of them. I'd witnessed murder right in front of my own eyes. I would stare out a tiny hole in the wood that Mick hammered onto the windows and secretly watch the sunrise or the sunset, wishing my life could be normal. That I wasn't mute. That I would get my friends back. That I would be accepted once again. I never cried, not once when Mick beat me up. The feeling of longing hurt me so much, I would always come home, exhausted, and on the verge of breaking.

Fang was feeling the exact same thing.

I understood him. Just because he accidentally murdered wasn't going to tear our relationship apart.

I squeezed his hand and pulled him closer. We hugged staying like this for a while. He didn't need words to know that I would always be his friend, no matter what.

After the Hallmark scene, we broke apart. I looked into his eyes, seeing that he was grateful.

"Thanks." His mouth quirked up in a smile, and he leaned into kiss my cheek.

He left the room leaving me on the bed, as confused as ever.

Was our relationship going beyond being best friends?

**Me: I'd say this is my best chappie yet!!! Sure it's short, but it's really EMOtional!**

**Bunny: -summons someone I hate called Matthew-**

**Matthew: WHAT IF THE AORTA WAS CONNECTED TO THE BLADDER?!?!?!? (no seriously, he said that during science class after watching a video of the circulatory system)**

**Me: AAAAAAAH!!!! IT'S MATTHEW!!! -runs away screaming-**

**Bunny: heh heh...**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\__/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(\__/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)__(6**

**(\__/)**

**(")_(")**


	26. The Gasman and Angel

**ARGH! I'M MAD!!!! I GOT CHASED AROUND BY MATTHEW AND I CAN'T WRITE LONG CHAPPIES!!!! GAH!!!**

**Bunny: -holding camcorder- is fwun to swee Twiff hwypervwentiwate!**

**Me: Into the punishment room NOW!**

**Bunny: fwine...**

**Disclaimer: I own the animal totem pole and the kidnapped M-Geek, not MR**

**The Gasman and Angel**

**Fang POV**

What the hell was I thinking, flipping Mick over like that?!?! Now everyone's afraid of me and we're all in danger!!! All because of me!

I sighed. This must have been how Max felt before. And to think that I would beat her up everyday before! Damn…it's getting complicated.

_At least you still have Max…_I sighed. Max. She's not hot. No, she's strong, graceful, tough. Closed in, closed off. Not to mention pretty, no scratch that, _beautiful. _Nice, charming, attractive…I don't even think of her that way! Damn, my head's getting messed up.

It was going to be another day before Max could move around. Three days have passed, with me refusing to move, staying with Max despite their protests. Occasionally, the others would visit, although they would avoid my gaze. I was losing my friends, slowly but surely.

Today, the others came by again, to visit Max. I looked up, hopeful that one of them would talk to me. No luck this time. They sat down in the living room, with a tense silence settling over us. Not even Nudge talked.

I sighed. It was now or never.

"Guys," I croaked. I haven't been using my voice until yesterday. I saw them flinch a little. "I'm not a murderer." How's that for straightforwardness? "It was just an accident. It wasn't my fault we were on the top of the stairs." I let down my shields, showing pleading, hopeful eyes. "Can't we just be friends again?"

The others noticeably scooted away. All of them but Angel. She hesitated before stepping up to me.

"I know you're not a murderer. I don't know why everyone thinks you are. I don't know why _I _thought you are. I trust you. You're my sister's best friend, and she trusts you more than anyone else. More than me. More than Gazzy. More than Nudge. More than Ella. More than Iggy. She knows who you are. Even if she saw you with an axe, she would still recognize you. We know you're not evil, no matter what we think. I trust my sister, so I trust you." I blinked, surprised. Surprised looks were shared across the room as Angel finished her Hallmark speech. She came up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gazzy hesitate. He got over it and came to stand by me and hugged me too. I smiled. It wasn't all of them but still progress. Then it struck me why.

Gazzy, Angel, Max, they all went through tough times. They knew how it felt to be alone. They didn't want others to feel it. Gazzy and Angel, without Max, would've probably long since broken down.

A nurse was there, watching the embarrassing scene with tears in her eyes. She motioned them, telling them it was time to see Max. I gave a quick smile to Angel and Gasser while they beamed at me. Then they went off with the nurse to see Max.

Things are looking up for us.

**SO SHORT!!!! I'M MAD!!!**

***At punishment room***

**Bunny: hewo?**

**random ugly person: Hi!!! Nice to meet you!! I'm Matthew! What's your name?**

**Bunny: AAAAAAAAAAH MWY EYES AW BUWNWING!!!! NO CUTENESS!!! AAAAH!**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\__/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(\__/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)__(6**

**(\__/)**

**(")_(")**

**Review to get Bunny out of the punishment room.**


	27. Breakthrough

**Hi guys!! Unfortunately, I didn't get a lot of reviews so Bunny has to stay in the punishment room T.T This chappie is a very important one. It foreshadows something else soon to come...**

**M-Geek: ONE DAY I SHALL WRING YOUR NECK AND SUBMIT YOU TO MR. CHU AND LET HIM RIP YOU APART WITH A CHAINSAW!!!**

**me: He's high on Night Quill...**

**Oh Yeah...If you want, I can give a shout out to a story, your's or not. Just tell me! ^.^**

Disclaimer**: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own MR, and neither do you (unless you're JP)!**

**Breakthrough**

Finally! Finally, finally, finally, I was out of the hospital! I have no idea why I disliked that place. I just had a natural unease at anywhere with a chemical smell.

We were in Jeb's big van with eight seats. It was earlier used as a day care van. Jeb bought it off of one of his friends. Dr. Martinez was sitting up front. Nudge and Iggy sat in the second row. Fang and Ella had the third row, while I got the last three seats all to myself.

Things were still awkward between Fang and the others, but we were all slowly accepting him back again. Actually, Angel, Gazzy, and I already accepted him fully. The others were still hesitant.

It had been four days. The first three was spent healing and the last one was…I don't know really. I guess we were just waiting for the Martinez family to pick us up. Yesterday, Iggy, Nudge, and Ella started talking to Fang. Now they were comfortable with talking, although they start twitching when he comes near. I sighed. He wouldn't hurt a fly (ok maybe he will…).

We were all bored. Iggy started singing the song that never ends. Nudge was singing with him. Ella was singing "Ninety-nine Bottles of Root Beer on the Wall". Fang, being himself, was quiet.

I listened to their singing, and an ache of longing built in my chest. I would never sing like that again. I vaguely remembered my voice, remembered myself singing. It was one of my favorite things to do when I was young. Lot's of people told me I had an angelic voice. Too bad I would never hear my so called "angelic voice" again. I turned bitter.

"You ok?" I looked around. I must've been showing my emotion. I nodded stiffly, leaving an unconvinced Fang.

_One bottle pop, two bottle pop, three bottle pop…_I sang in my head. Soon, I lost myself to the music. i was in my own little world. I heard the others, but my brain wouldn't accept it. _Just sing…sing…_

So I did.

Subconsciously, I tried to sing with my own voice. It sounded awful, croaky and breathy. My eyes shot open to see everyone staring at me. Damn…note to self: try not to sing out loud so no one hears your terrible voice. I blushed.

"Max," I looked around to see Nudge her eyes wide with surprise. I shot her a confused look. "Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, Max!!!!!!!!!!!" she squealed with delight. Everyone was still staring at me. What? I was just singing with my terrible, raspy voice.

I shot Fang a confused look. With a slight nod, he addressed Nudge. "She doesn't know what she just did."

"OMG you don't?!? I'm soooooooooooooooooooo happy for you because like, for a second, while you were singing, your voice actually sounded clear!!!!! I mean, like, you sounded like an angel!!!! It was only a second though but who cares? I heard your voice again after three years!!!! OMG—" Iggy quickly covered her mouth.

My eyes widened. That was impossible! It was past a year! If it was going to heal, it should've two years ago! I shook my head with disbelief.

"No really, Max! I heard your voice for a second there!" Nudge squealed happily.

"I did too." I looked around to see Ella with happiness in her eyes.

"So did I." Iggy nodded at me.

"I did too, Max." Dr. Martinez looked back at me, happiness clearly in her voice.

"Heard it loud and clear." Jeb winked at me through the mirror.

"We all heard it." Fang said for all of us. His eyes shone, showing hope and happiness. It made me blush. He smirked at me.

Throughout the whole trip, I would try at random intervals. Each time I ended with a coughing fit. My voice didn't show for the rest of the day. The hope that fired through me when I sang, dwindled with each failed attempt. The others seemed disappointed too.

Did the breakthrough mean anything? Was it just a random accident? Or did it mean worse.

The hope within me dwindled until I could barely feel it.

What if I would just stay like this forever?

**Ooh...will Max get her voice back? Find out soon!**

**Mousy: That's the cheesiest quote I've ever heard!**

**Me: I wouldn't be talking if I were you..._Mousy_**

**_TELL ME IF YOU WANT A STORY TO GET A SHOUT OUT TO!!!!!_**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\__/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(\__/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)__(6**

**(\__/)**

**(")_(")**

**Review for the totem pole!!!!**


	28. Freedom is an Illusion

**A shout out to this story: **

**_13, Unlucky For Some: The Book of Max, by Absolutely Fabulous._**

**_A collection of unrelated Maximum Ride shorts and poetry. Takes five minutes to read per entry but the impact will last a lifetime._**

_Maximum Ride - Rated: K+ - English - General - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,008 - Reviews: 9 - Updated: 1-1-10 - Published: 8-6-09_

**Bunny: I CAN SEE!**

**Me: Bunny got out of the punishment room**

**Freedom is an Illusion**

I woke up, to the sound of another alarm clock. _Since when did they replace it? _I groaned inwardly, got up, and smashed the alarm clock. At least I didn't throw it out the window again…

Dragging myself downstairs, I noted the date. It was Saturday. Nudge went home at eight last night but Fang stayed with us until ten. He was reluctant to leave my side, being paranoid like always.

Actually, he wasn't being that paranoid. Mick had a lot of drunk, jackass friends. Sometimes, they would've visited our house, and it never went well. Gazzy, Angel, and I would always get extra beatings every time they visited. Once, I was involved in a knife fight with one of them. They probably heard Mick was killed and they would probably hunt us down.

I sighed. My family would never be safe, no matter where we are. Freedom is an illusion; there's always a price to pay.

I sat down at the table, the first one there. Ella was sleeping in while Iggy was teaching Gazzy about bombs or something. Angel was somewhere.

"Morning Max," Dr. Martinez smiled at me, then dumped a bunch of bacon and eggs onto my plate. I dug in.

Gazzy and Iggy joined in on the pig-out, while Jeb was trying to wake Ella. Key word: trying. Angel was still somewhere else. I frowned. Angel would've come running at the sound of bacon sizzling. Immediately, my motherly instinct went on full charge. Polishing my plate clean, I got up and looked around.

I checked the living room, under the couches, behind the cabinets, in tiny spaces. No Angel. I checked the family room, in every nook and cranny. No Angel. I checked the game room. No Angel. The closet in the game room. No Angel. The master bedroom. No Angel. The other master bedroom. No Angel. _Another _master bedroom (mine). No Angel. Iggy's room. No Angel. Ella's room. No Angel. The room Angel and Gazzy share. No Angel. The master bathrooms. No Angel. Damn their house is big!

I looked out the window into the backyard to see Angel exploring. Good, she was perfectly fine.

I went back to the breakfast table to get seconds on breakfast. A good, hearty, artery-clogging breakfast that is. I heard Iggy telling Gazzy about the "wonders of bacon". Boys.

Ella was finally up, digging in at the table. I sat down next to her and got my seconds. Dr. Martinez winked at me and gave me two chocolate chip cookies. _Yum yum! _Ella saw and immediately began nagging her mom for some. I rolled my eyes and dug in.

I plopped onto the couch with a full stomach. _Ahh…that felt good…_I fought as my eyelids slowly began to droop, snapping myself awake once in a while. Eventually, I gave in and sunk into the arms of Morpheus.

That is, until I heard a scream outside.

Angel, my baby, was in danger! I shot off the couch and rushed out into the backyard. Angel was bruised up, with cuts covering her body, and cowering under a man with a knife. _One of Mick's friends._ I lunged out at him, flinching from the recent bullet wounds I got. I tackled him and stepped on his wrist, disarming him.

A jackass with a disarmed knife vs. an angry, furious teenage girl. Seems a bit unfair. As he was reaching for the knife, I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He swung with his free hand. I caught it and squeezed until I was sure I heard the bones crack underneath. Then I flipped him over and pinned him down.

Iggy came up to him.

"Who are you?" he hissed into his face. He flinched, but otherwise stayed unperturbed. "Answer me, bitch!" Iggy could sound dangerous when he wanted, although not as dangerous as Fang.

"Maximum, how nice to see you again." He croaked, conversationally. "Don't you remember me?"

I flinched as I realized who it was. It was the person who was involved with a knife fight with me. That was enough. I lashed out at him, knocking him unconscious.

Iggy looked at me with a look of understanding. I motioned Angel over, who cried into my shoulder. I scanned her. None of her wounds were serious. She could deal. I held her tight as her cries turned into whimpers and sniffles. She looked into my eyes, her eyes urgent.

"Max," she started out, fear in her voice. "He said that we would be killed, as long as you stay with us." With a slight nod, she understood. I didn't want to do this, but I had to.

As the others treated Angel in the living room, I snuck away, unnoticed. I packed some stuff into a backpack and slip out of the house unnoticed.

I had to do this, to make sure they were safe. To make sure Fang was safe. Unshed tears gathered in my eyes as I knew that I would probably never see them again.

It was for the best.

**A cliffie! Gasp! Useless wisdom: **

**:) : smiley face :: ~~ : crap**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\_/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(\_/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)_(6**

**(\_/)**

**(")_(")**

**Review**


	29. Missing

**Orangeduck23 wanted another chappie so here it is!!! ^.^**

**Bunny: I fwink GabweiwaTwiwightCwawyMI is mwean!! Shwe swaid I dweserved stwaying in the pwunishmwent woom!**

**Me: Personally, I agree with her**

**Disclaimer: M, A-X...M-A-X-R-I-D-E-I-S-N-O-T-MINE!!**

**Missing**

**Fang POV**

I was watching TV, as bored as ever, when my cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, I saw it was Ella. I frowned. Ella never calls unless it's something important. I slid it open (it was one of those sliding phones) and, sure enough, she was hysteric.

"FANG!!!! It's terrible!! Max, Angel…" She broke down into sobs. At the sound of Max's name I tensed. This can't be good.

"Max and Angel what?" I demanded her.

"Angel, Angel was attacked…earlier by someone they know and…later…Max disappeared!!!" I blinked. _No, this can't be happening._ I felt numb.

"We search the whole house…she wasn't there!! She wasn't anywhere! Angel's been quiet the whole day and Gazzy broke down!!!" She went back into a fit of sobs.

"Hold on, I'll be right over," I told her grimly.

**Max POV**

I walked.

I walked until I came upon the alleyway I hid in when I ran away from Mick. It was a long walk. To make it worse, it started raining when I was halfway there.

I collapsed in a hole in the wall from exhaustion. It was dusty and covered with spider webs. Rats scampered around, deeper into the hole. It wasn't exactly the Hilton, but fine anyways. Taking out a blanket from the back pack I packed, I curled under the covers. Slowly, slowly, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up next morning with a layer of dust settled over me. I sneezed (yes mute people can sneeze) and dusted the, what else, dust off me. I tied my hair up into a bun and put a cap on my head, hoping that no one would recognize me. With what little money I had, I went into a store and bought an energy drink and some cheap beef jerky.

I spent the rest of my day there, practically dying from boredom. I busied myself by trying to sing, failing epically. After my epic fail, I experimented with the sounds I could make. I could sneeze, yawn, cough, and laugh on the inhale (don't ask). If I tried to talk, I could make a raspy version of the words. I didn't want to overuse my vocal cords so I stopped pretty soon.

When I couldn't find _anything _to do, I took out my sketch book and a pencil and drew. Sometimes when I looked down, I would find out I drew Fang. Sighing in frustration, I would flip to another page and draw something else. Other times, I would look down to see birds, wings, etc. I had a natural attraction to birds, especially hawks. Most of the time, when I subconsciously draw, it would turn out as a hawk.

What's there not to like about hawks? They're fierce, strong, independent. It knows the harshness of life, the challenge of surviving. It hangs tough and faces reality head on. Sometimes, when I was under Mick's so called care, I would draw a hawk and try to model myself after them. Don't know how _that_ turned out.

Finally, the sun set. I watched it. It was beautiful, with the clouds around it tainted with fiery colors. The horizon was yellow and, as you gradually go up, grew darker and darker. A flaming fireball shining its light somewhere else.I whipped out my pencil and drew it. As I finished, I looked at it, satisfied. Tucking my sketchbook and my pencil into my backpack, I crawled under the covers and closed my eyes.

I couldn't help wondering how Fang felt about my disappearance.

**Next chappie's about how Fang reacts to it!!!**

**Bunny: -is in "emo corner"-**

**Me: He's/She's overreacting about the comment. He/She will snap out of it as soon as he/she hears the word reviews**

**Bunny: REVIEWS?!? WHERE?!?**

**Me: -wink wink nudge nudge-**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\__/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(\__/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)__(6**

**(\__/)**

**(")_(")**

**Review**


	30. The Emo Corner

**This is Fang's POV for what happens. *WARNING* OOC!!!! Well, if you count being depressed as OOC. Enjoy! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or the awesome 2009 remix the radio station played today.**

**The Emo Corner**

**Fang POV**

I ran to the Martinez house as soon as I could. After the little bombshell, I felt numb. I realized how much I needed Max. it was worse than when she wouldn't talk to me.

I barged in, not bothering to knock. The scene was terrible. Dr. Martinez was crying, muttering something about how she didn't feel at home. Jeb sat in a chair, grimly watching Dr. Martinez. Gazzy was crying his eyes out, his head buried deep into Ella's shoulder. Nudge was there too, calling as many people as she could, asking them if they've seen Max. Iggy and Angel sat in a grim silence. Max leaving had a big impact on everyone.

"Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang! I called as many people as I could but none of them saw Max! I also called the police and reported her missing. They said that a search would be sent out ASAP and that they would try really, really hard to find her. I really hope they can find her. I've never even been able to buy her some new clothes!" With that, Nudge started bawling.

"We checked her room." Ella started out quietly. "Her sketchbook, covers, and backpack are missing. She also took some flint, a match, and a water bottle." We sat, in a hushed silence.

"When did you guys first notice she was gone?"

"After we checked Angel's wounds." I stared at them, wanting more info. Iggy sadly shook his head. I sighed.

I went up the stairs and into Max's master bedroom. Things were pretty much as I remembered. I sat down on her bed, sulking. I was numbed; I couldn't feel anything. I didn't care.

For the rest of the day, I sulked, going into the "emo corner" once again. I didn't eat. I didn't go home. I sat on her bed, unresponsive. I sat there for the rest of the day, when, finally, I got up and moped on the couch.

I was a mess. My hair was uncared for and stuck out at all directions. I had bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep. We all looked terrible, although no one looked as bad as me.

Dr. Martinez didn't go to work. Neither did Jeb. The others didn't go to school. Basically we just did nothing the whole day. My parents called a couple times, asking for me to go back. I ignored them and sat on Max's bed. Reports of failed searches didn't help either.

This went on for three days. We were all inactive, when we got a call from the authorities. It was probably the only thing that got me moving. We would all rush to the phone, hope filling our usually dead eyes. This time we had good news.

"A cashier for Wal-Mart claimed that she saw a teenage girl, about fourteen years old, buy some beef jerky and an energy drink. She said that her clothes were soaked, as if she had been out in rain. It was two days ago, and she couldn't remember anything else." That snapped me out of my emo mood for a little. No more leads were reported and my eye grew dead again.

I really hope Max comes back and fix me up.

**There!!! Lot's of EMOtion!!!!**

**(V).v.(V)**

/='.'=\

(\__/)

(")_(")  
9)__(6

(")_(")

**Review for the more compact totem pole (and to tell me a story you wanna give a shout out to)**


	31. Get Your Ass off the Emo Corner

**A shout out to: **

A Miracle in the Making** by Silent Broken Heart**

**This is the threequel to The Missing Piece and Eternal Love and Killer Seduction. Ally and Jake are back but what are they hiding? Will contain some swearing and mild adult themes, not anything close to a lemon. See inside for more info!**

****

Maximum Ride - Rated: T - English - Drama/Family - Chapters: 4 - Words: 11,418 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 12-13-09 - Published: 11-26-09

**Hey guys!! I'm updating early in the morning because I have to spend the rest of the day at my friend's house and play DDR (I don't have one since I live upstairs T.T). It's short because I'm not supposed to be on right now -.- Hopefully, this answers a lot of your questions. Enjoy! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I DUNNOT OWN MR**

**Get your Ass of the Emo Corner!**

I was at Wal-Mart, buying food with the dwindling amount of money I had, when I saw them out of the corner of my eye. _Fang, Iggy, and Angel! _I ducked behind a corner before they had a chance to see me. I breathing was hard. When I looked again, Angel was staring straight at me. _Damn!_

They were all a mess. They looked as if they hadn't eaten or slept for days. I felt terrible since I was the cause of it.

"Fang, Can I go look around?" Fang ignored her, standing there and doing nothing.

Angel walked up to the corner I was hiding behind and swerved around it. She hugged me and I held her tight. Her tears poured down my shoulder.

"Max," she sniffled. "Can't you just go to Witness Protection instead of running away?"

I shook my head. If I was under Witness Protection, I would have long since moved away in a fake identity. If I ran away, I would still know they were close, they were _safe_. Besides, Mick's goons wouldn't target them. They would target _me_. So, basically, I'm a martyr.

What were they doing in Wal-Mart? I tapped Angel's shoulder and shook my head in their direction. Then I looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Iggy and I brought him to Wal-Mart to distract him and try to cheer him up." She hesitated before going on. "He's a wreck without you. All he does is sit on your bed all day. He hasn't eaten for four days now." I sighed. They can be so emotional at times.

I took out my pencil and ripped a page from my sketchbook. I wrote down a note for him. If this doesn't work, I might have to kick his ass to get on with his life. Angel read it and smiled at me. She nodded her head, hugged me, got up to walk to the older kids. She didn't give it to him immediately but I knew her well enough to know that she would give it to him as soon as they went home.

I hope I would be able to see him one last time, as the Fang he usually is.

I really hope that fixes him up.

It really breaks me to see him like that.

**Now I'm depressed since it's soooooooooooo short!!!! T.T**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\__/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(\__/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)__(6**

**(\__/)**

**(")_(")**

**Review for the totem pole...Sorry it's soooooooo short**


	32. The Note

**Ugh...*smashes head on table* I can't write anything long! I'm back from playing a good session of DDR The Hottest Party! Enjoy! ^.^**

**Bunny: -is looking curiously at a chainsaw-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR--Bunny, what the hell are you doing with that chainsaw?!?!?**

**The Note**

**Fang POV**

"Fang?" I felt a tug on my sleeves. Angel. I ignored her. "Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang—"

"What?!" I ended up yelling, which surprised me. She was really getting on my nerves, especially with Max missing. "If you haven't noticed, Max is gone!" Everyone looked at me, surprised. It was the first time I've ever said anything for the last couple of days. Angel actually looked scared.

I sighed. "What?"

"Follow me." With that, she dragged me up to her room. She closed the door behind us and stuffed a note into my pocket. "From Max," she whispered in my ear, right before she ran out of the room, closing the door behind her with a click. I looked at the note, doubtful, before opening the note. My heart sped up.

_Fang,_

_I understand you've been mopey lately, but you really need to get on with your life. I'm fine, really, but _you_ are not. You had __**BETTER**__get your ass off the emo corner or I will personally hunt you down and kick your skinny white ass into the next century. No really, I'll be fine. Just don't mope around about me._

_Max_

I stared with disbelief. It could have been a fake, but I could recognize her handwriting any day. Besides, only Max could come up with the "kick your skinny white ass" thing. It _was _from Max. My heart sang from joy (ok that was really cheesy…). Max was out there somewhere, close and nearby.

As I went through the past few days, I realized I _was_ being an emo. I didn't do anything. I was out of shape. I was a wreck, an idiot. Heck, I think I even considered cutting.

I snapped myself out of it and burst out of the room. I ran downstairs, past my very surprised friends, and burst out of the house on my way home. Halfway there, it started to rain. I didn't care. Nothing could get in the way of my plan, my desire to see her again (another cheesy quote). Without saying a word to my parents, I grabbed some chips, a cell phone, and two water bottles. I dumped out all the school crap from my backpack and stuffed it in. I ran out of the house, not bothering to say bye to my parents.

I was a wreck. I've got to do something about it. So I am.

I'm off to find Max.

**Hope you liked the note! I know the title is so lame but I can't think of anything else that wouldn't give away the end of the chappie.**

**Bunny: -slices table in half- WHAT IS THIS GLORIOUS TOY?!? CUTS THROUGH ANYTHING PERFECTLY!**

**Me: This is where you back away and hope that Bunny isn't too much like Angel (no offense)**

**Angel: -appears- -smacks- -disappears-**

**Me: O.o**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\__/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(\__/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)__(6**

**(\__/)**

**(")_(")**

**Review?**


	33. Sweet Dreams

**T.T I'm depressed. School is in two days! -Runs away sobbing-**

**Bunny: I gwuess I hwave to dwo the dwiscwaimerw**

**Disclaimer: Twiffo dwoes not own MRw**

**Sweet dreams**

**Max POV**

I sat in the hole of the wall, sketching and listening to raindrops splatter on the ground. It had started drizzling a few moments ago, and ended up pouring down like hell. Did that even make sense? I was worried that it would flood the ground.

Sighing, I put down my sketch book and took out a piece of beef jerky. I plopped it into my mouth, enjoying the tender flavor. I absentmindedly picked up my sketch book and let my pencil flow over the page. Looking down, I saw yet another picture of Fang. Ninth time this week. I flipped it over in frustration. Why was my mind always on Fang? I've got to stop thinking about him.

I put one of my hands down to find the ground wet. Great. I moved my stuff deeper into the hole, dusting the crap off the ground.

With boredom overcoming me, I curled deeper into the sheets, hoping that the arms of Morpheus were wide open. I tried, unsuccessfully, to sleep. Sighing from frustration and boredom, I began to lip-sing random songs and ditties I heard before. _This is the song that never ends, never ends, never ends…_

I stopped on my sixtieth time, realizing how hopelessly bored I was. Settling down under the blankets, my mind drifted.

_One day, Angel declared that she would take over the world and everything in it. She also declared that anyone against her would be terminated by Arnold __Swartzin__—__Schwarzenegger__. Gazzy, who didn't want to be terminated, wanted to rule with her. Nudge wanted to be the royal talker. Iggy wanted to be the royal blind dude. Fang wanted to be the royal Fang. Max, however, digressed on how stupid it would be. So in the end, Max was terminated by Schwarzenegger—_

Wait, _wha? _Ok, I am really close to the edge of insanity here. A reason why school is bad for you: schools=boredom=insanity=suicide. A little info for you there.

I curled under the sheets, bored once again. I didn't dare let my mind wander again. My life is so exciting isn't it? Note the sarcasm dripping from that.

Finally, finally my eyes drooped shut. I fell asleep, on my way to dreamland.

"_Mwahahahahaha! With this chainsaw I am invincible!" I looked around to see a cute little bunny holding a chainsaw. WTH was that bunny doing with a chainsaw?!_

"_Don't bother. Bunny always acts like this, cute but evil." A girl typing something up on the computer informed me without looking up from the screen. I shot her a confused look._

_Somehow, she felt my look without looking at me. "You're dreaming. You're not insane. I just felt like making you dream of this to make the chapter longer." Huh?_

_Suddenly, I spiraled down into nowhere and suddenly saw…_me_ sitting next to Fang. We were watching the others having fun, playing in the ocean. For some reason, there was a big nasty cut on my arm, bandaged by Fang._

_We both sat in silence for a while. My arm was throbbing._

"_So what was that about?" Fang said finally._

_I watched as my other self sighed. "I'm just—really tired. The Voice was ragging on me about my destiny and how I have to get on the stick about saving the world. it just feels like too much sometimes." I was surprised. I, myself, would never admit being weak. Since we were both Max, supposed she usually wouldn't either._

"_I've been running on adrenaline, without a master plan. every day it's just, keep the flock safe, keep the flock together. But now everything else has been dumped on me, all these bits and pieces that aren't adding up to a whole picture and it's too much." I stared in silence from her little speech._

"_Pieces like Jeb, Ari, Anne, and the Voice?"_

_Yeah. Everything. Everything that's happened to us ever since we left home. I don't know what to do, and it's so freaking hard to pretend that I do."_

"_Walk away from it." Fang said. "Let's find an island. Drop off the screen."_

"_That sounds really good," I said slowly. "But we'd have to get the others on board. I'm pretty sure the younger kids still want to find their parents. And I have to find out what this company is that Angel heard about. What if—you do the research on the island possibility and I'll focus on this other stuff?" I recognized how hopeless it sounded. I must be really confused to say that._

"_Yeah, cool." Fang answered a typical Fang-answer. _

_We sat quietly for a while. I saw that I needed to say something._

"_Sorry. About before."_

_Fang shot a sideways glance at me, his eyes dark and inscrutable as always. He probably wouldn't give anymore of an acknowledgement—_

"_You almost gave me a heart attack," he said quietly. "When I saw you and all that blood…" he threw a small rock as hard as he could._

Tink.

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't do it again."_

Tink.

My eyes shot open as I heard the sound again. I groggily got up and looked around to see a shadow dart behind something. It could've been a coincidence.

Too bad I don't believe in coincidences.

I leaped up and forced myself into a fighting position. Wind rushed at my side and, out of nowhere, something shiny and blurred slashed out and blood burst out of my shoulder. My eyes widened in surprise as blood dripped down my shoulder (the one that's not shot). I spun around to see darkness.

"Hello, shit face." I spun around once again to see another one of Mick's goons with a knife. How many friends does he have?!

He lunged at me with the knife. I dodged, and, using my momentum, I sent a roundhouse kick at his side. He staggered, them swept the floor, trying to trip me. I jumped up, dodging his feet and flipping to his exposed side. I sent a couple of punches at him. He dodged most of them.

After the fight continued, I realized he was leading me deeper and deeper into the hole. By then, it was too late. He swept the floor once again, but, this time, there wasn't enough space to dodge. I fell over. He leaned over me, the knife drawing nearer and nearer to me.

"Had enough of life?" he snarled at me.

Then, the knife plunged towards me.

**-Please hold, the author is still sobbing-**

**Mousy: Many of you are wondering how Bunny got a chainsaw. Well, one night, we were all out and a ninja broke in and started a knife fight with the M-Geek. The ninja had a chainsaw and when we got home, he threw the chainsaw down and escaped. The M-Geek claimed that he was Bunny's twin brother.**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\_/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(\_/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)_(6**

**(\_/)**

**(")_(")**

**Review to find the inside story of Bunny's twin brother.**


	34. Alleyway

**Shit...school in two days and no long chappies. Could this get any worse? Ignore my language there. Oh yeah, I created a song fic to the song "According to You". It's about Max breaking up with Sam. Check it out! ^.^**

Disclaimer**: I don't own MR or the song According to You**

**Alleyway**

I slid my phone open and speed dialed Iggy. He was relieved to see…hear me.

"Fang! Are you off your emo corner now?" His tone was teasing. I groaned. Why did everyone call it the emo corner? "Yes, I'm off the so called "emo corner". Now be a good boy and get Angel on the phone." He snickered and there was a few seconds of silence as Angel came on.

"Fang?" Angel's voice was relieved.

"Do you know any place Max would probably hide?" There was a few seconds of awkward silence as Angel pondered.

"Well…I know a place we once hid in but…I'm not sure she would hide there. It brings bad memories…"

"Just tell me how to get there." Angel gave me the directions. I slid the phone close and started towards where it would be.

I walked downtown, which was extremely far away. To make it worse, it started pouring, soaking me and making it hard to see. I was cold, wet, and miserable, yet nothing would stop me from seeing Max again.

I came upon a dark and foreboding alleyway, exactly as Angel described it. I looked around and sighed. There was nothing to shelter under or hide in, besides a dumpster. Even _that _wasn't good enough. I sighed. A lot of effort wasted for nothing.

Just as I was about to turn away, something behind the dumpster caught my eye. looking behind it, I saw a hole, deep into the wall. I also saw footprints, recent but too big to be Max's. my heart sped up. _No…not now._

I rushed inside, regardless of the rats and spider webs all around. Looking at the ground, I saw a few drops of blood, which lit up the anger within me. I ran deeper and deeper into the hole, until I was stumbling blindly, relying on my fingers to feel the way through.

Finally, I reached the very end. There was a crack in the ceiling above, letting in some sunlight. To my horror, I saw a inebriated retard holding a knife up, which glinted in the sunlight. Pinned down beneath him was Max, her eyes wild and afraid.

Just as the knife started plunging, I tackled him, making the knife fly in the air.

This was going to get dirty.

**I'm so depressed! I can't write long chappies!!!!**

**Bunny: WHERE DID YOU PUT THE CHAINSAW?!?!?!?**

**Me: Since you're so obsessed with blood and gore and since I'm going to school in two days, you get no chainsaw.**

**Bunny: *********************

**Me: Where does he/she learn those words!?!?!**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\__/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(\__/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)__(6**

**(\__/)**

**(")_(")**

**Review for the totem pole**


	35. I am NOT a Damsel in Distress

**This is a HOPE-YOU-SURVIVE-THE-DEPRESSION-OF-SCHOOL gift for all you faithful readers!! Sorry I updated so late though. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**I am NOT a Damsel in Distress**

**Max POV**

Yet another shadow came into the scene and knocked the bastard over. Looking closer, I realized it was Fang. I groaned mentally. How come Fang always saves me and gets all the fun while I'm always the damsel in distress. I didn't want Fang to have all the fun so as soon as there was an open space, I leapt into the fight.

Fang swept the floor right before the bitch jumped out of the way—into my waiting fist. I snapped my fist out, hitting him on the temples of his head. He staggered back, just to get kicked in the back by Fang. This time, he rushed to the side and swung at my head so hard, it made Barney appear, terrorize some butterflies, and disappear. I became really dizzy and stumbled behind him.

Just as he spun around, I regained my senses and kneed him in the gut. He swung at Fang, who grabbed his hand and flipped him over. Unfortunately, he was right next to the knife.

Seeing his opportunity, he grabbed the knife and heaved himself up into a fighting position. He rushed around, being a dark shadow once again. Ugh, god damned darkness. We both dodged pretty well, making the bozo snarl in frustration. With that, he threw the knife like a spear at us, and easily missed.

I moved in close range and threw an uppercut at his chin, snapping his head upwards. Then I did an axe kick straight for his head. _Ouch. _A shadow loomed behind him, making him notice. He thrust his elbows backwards, making the breath rush out of Fang with an _oof_. I snapped my fist out, sending his head back into Fang's waiting palms.

He grabbed the prostitute's head and smashed it into his knee. Hard. The streetwalker crumpled onto the ground, unconscious. Fang and I were both breathing hard after the fight.

"Well," he started awkwardly. "That was refreshing."

I nodded, feeling just as awkward.

We dragged him out, near the entrance of the hole called the police, and ran off, leaving the dumbass's unconscious body to be picked up by the police. We stopped at the secret place we had and went inside the ramshackle clubhouse to shelter in the rain. We were both cold, wet, and miserable but nothing in the world mattered except that we had each other.

We sat in an awkward silence. Finally, Fang broke it.

"Max," he stared deeply into my eyes. "Come back. Come back and live with us." His eyes were soft and pleading. I shuddered, remembering how he looked a few days ago.

"You're not in this alone, you know." He looked at me warmly and we both leaned closer to each other. I closed my eyes, afraid and hopeful at the same time.

His lips brushed mine, which lit a fire in me. Suddenly, we both jerked back as we realized what we just did. We both turned crimson red and avoided each other's eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that." I heard him mutter.

"So, are you gonna come home?" he asked me, still avoiding my gaze. I nodded, making his mouth quirk up in a smile.

With that, we both ran home.

**GASP an almost kiss!!!!!!!**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\__/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(\__/)**

**('('')')**

**(")_(")**

**(New animal, Piggy!)**

**(\__/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)__(6**

**(\__/)**

**(")_(")**

**REVIEW FOR THE TOTEM POLE (AND FOR THE NEW FRIEND PIGGY)**


	36. Invading Private Property

**Hi guys! I know many of you are at school but we have a holiday today so I don't have to go to school today. I'll dedicate this day to updating, since school starts tomorrow T.T**

**Me: Just so you know, Bunny escaped and is looking for something sharp and dangerous. If you see a possessed bunny, be very afraid! M-Geek, go find Bunny!**

**M-Geek: WHY DO I HAVE TO- -gets whacked with crofoom- FINE**

**Me: That's the spirit!**

**Invading Private Property**

"Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, Max!" Angel cried happily as she leaped at me. I swung her around and hugged her, like in those weird movies. Something knocked into my side as Gazzy tackled me onto the ground, making me wince from the cut on my shoulder. The others came by happily and gathered around me while Fang stood solemnly behind me.

"You do realize you have to go back to school." Nooooooo not that place! Thanks a lot for reminding me, Fang. I smacked him, giving him a playful glare.

I sighed and went up to my master bedroom. I unpacked my sketchbook and laid it carefully on the table. I took out the energy drink, which was halfway finished, and gulped it down thirstily. I hid the beef jerky in the drawer, saving it as a midnight snack. After I finished unpacking, I ran off into the bathroom to take a shower.

**Fang POV**

I sighed. What the hell was going on between us?! Girls are so confusing sometimes.

I looked back at the almost-kiss with my stomach churning uneasily. Why did I even kiss her?! I don't even feel that way. It was just, with the moonlight on her face she looked so…ugh! Damn, there's only one explanation for this. Hormones. Yeah, it must have been hormones. **  
**

One of the Martinez's many master bathrooms clicked shut as I supposed Max went in. I grabbed my iPod and started listening to some random songs. Everything was fine when I suddenly felt something heavy knock me off the bed. I landed with an _oof _as I saw Gazzy looking cheekily at me.

I groaned. "What was that for?!" He grinned evilly at me and said, "You loooooooove Max!"

I froze before I regained my composure. "Yeah, I love her as a best friend," I answered impassively, hoping that the subject would be closed.

"No you don't! angel told me you love her a lot more than that!" The blood drained from my face as I realized what he was referring to.

"Look," I began impatiently. "If you stop talking about this, I'll let you off the hook next time you blow something up." With that, he cackled and ran off to Iggy.

I walked into Max's room, looking for the beef jerky she bought. Knowing her, she would've hid it in her drawer for a midnight snack. I opened it and pulled out some of the beef jerky. Then something caught my eye.

It was a sketchbook. I never knew she even had one! With curiosity overpowering me, I flipped open the book and my breath caught.

Damn, she was good! I looked at her first sketch which was, according to the date she put on, drawn five years ago, when Mick was still…kind of…sane. It was of a hawk, fierce and proud. I remember, back then, a hawk would always come and perch on her telephone pole. Looking over it, I realized it was the same one.

I flipped through the pages, amazed at her artistic ability. Most of them were of hawks and birds. There was even one of a raven. As I came closer and closer into the present, she had a wider variety of drawings. Then I flipped the page.

I blinked in surprise. Four days ago, she drew _me. _I was surprised at how dramatic she made me look. I looked a lot better than in real life. Suddenly, someone snatched the sketchbook away from me.

I looked up to see Max hovering over me dangerously. Man, she looked _mad_. I looked at her face to see a trace of…_embarrassment? _She spun me around and pushed me into Iggy's room, and slammed the door.

What's with her?

**FAXIMUM RIDE!**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\_/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(\_/)**

**('('')')**

**(")_(")**

**(\_/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)_(6**

**(\_/)**

**(")_(")**

**Review to convince Bunny not to go on a rampage**


	37. Back to School Once Again

**Shout to:**

**Fireworks****»**** by ****edwardismyromeo**** (AKA Juliet)**

**Pop quiz- How are bad days and perfect guys related? One's a problem. The other? A solution. All human, a bit OOC. Flames accepted. One-shot.**

**Complete - Maximum Ride - Rated: T - English - Romance/Friendship - Chapters: 2 - Words: 6,198 - Reviews: 11 - Updated: 12-27-09 - Published: 12-26-09 - Max & Fang**

**Sorry for the late shout! T.T**

**I found out how to fit Sam in. You guys are all probably pulling out your chainsaws. Let's hope Bunny is not too possessed.**

**Disclaimer: Tiffany-sama does not own Maximum Ride. James-sensei does though**

**Back to School (Once Again)**

I slammed my locker shut and sighed. Three more days until the weekend at least. I went upstairs to my second period, math.

The Martinez's covered our absence by telling the school that we went on a vacation. They also said that they didn't have time to notify the school. The principle, being the smart little principle he is, believed us grudgingly since there was nothing against us.

As I walked in the halls, my foot hit something, making me fall forward. I fell flat on the ground with my school crap piled all around me. I slowly turned around, seeing Lissa sneering at me.

"And that's how you do it, girls" She smirked at me and I shot her a death glare.

"Aw…look! Maxie-Waxie's mad!! Ooh! I'm so freaking scared!" she cooed in her bitchy voice. I stiffened but didn't do anything. Yet.

"What are you going to do, Max?" she sneered her ugly sneer. "Talk me to death?" She was getting to my last string of patience.

"I don't even get why Fang hangs out with a prostitute like you. You're nothing but a slut." That was enough.

My fist snapped out so fast I didn't even see it. Looking up, I saw Lissa stumble backwards her eyes full of shock. Her nose was broken and bleeding fast, staining her slutty clothes. Without another word, I gathered my stuff and marched off into my math class.

It was five minutes into class when Mrs. Walker called me up. And by calling me up I mean calling me extra-colorful words.

"Ride, did you punch Lissa?" Her voice was icy cold like always. I nodded smugly.

"Office. Now." I rolled my eyes and walked off.

At the office, there was another kid there. He had green eyes and hazel colored hair that flopped down on his forehead. He was kind of cute. He glanced at me with warm and curious eyes and looked away. I took the seat next to him.

"Sam Riley!" the secretary called out. The kid next to me got up and walked into the principle's room. Ten minutes later he came back out. He glanced at me again and smiled at me. I felt my cheeks warming up.

"Maximum Ride!" I got up and walked into the principle's office.

The principle, William Pruitt, was a bald, unattractive man with anger issues. He was already fuming as I went into his room.

"What the hell did you do Maximum Ride?" he snarled at me as soon as the door was closed and the room was sound-proof. I shrugged in response.

"Just say you punched one of those god damned kids!" I rolled my eyes. He already forgot I was mute.

"Just say those god damned words!!!" He screamed at me. When I stayed silent, he screamed some extra colorful words at me and declared me in detention. I got out, disappointed that he didn't get a heart attack and die. Sam wasn't there anymore.

I walked off back to second period and got my school crap. Then I walked to third period, my favorite period.

As the bell rang, I walked patiently to lunch. As I walked out of line, Ella waved me over to their table. I sat down, losing my appetite as I stared at my shit on a plate.

We all ate, talking about random stuff and listening to each other. I felt movement at my side and saw someone sit next to me. _Sam._ I blushed as he shot me a cute grin.

"Hi. Hope you don't mind me sitting with you guys." Everyone accepted him almost immediately, although Fang was tense for some reason. I gave him a reassuring glance.

"So," Sam addressed me, trying to start conversation. "What's your name?"

"She's mute." Fang growled from my other side. Sam looked surprised but got over it easily.

"Then what's her name?" he asked Fang curiously. I felt something going on between the two boys.

"Max." He glared at Sam, while Sam looked taken aback. What's his problem? I kicked him under the table.

The rest of the lunch went by awkwardly as I felt Fang and Sam glare at each other. The others watched in an amused silence. I just felt uneasy.

When the bell rang, I was more than happy to get off to next period.

What the hell was going on between those two boys?

**Jealousy! Ooh...I love jealousy in the stories.**

**insert name of someone you hate *heart sign* ~*at sign*~**

**If you have Gmail, do that on a chat to someone.**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\__/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(\__/)**

**('('')')**

**(")_(")**

**(\__/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)__(6**

**(\__/)**

**(")_(")**

**Review for the totem pole!**


	38. Back to School Once Again Fang POV

**More jealousy!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Oh yeah, if you're Subby, isn't every math teacher like that? I mean, your math teacher is. So is mine. It's the Legend of Pricks for Math Teachers!!!**

**Disc;aimer: I D O N ' T O W N M A X I M U M R I D E**

**Back to School (Once Again) Fang POV**

**Fang POV**

I was sitting in my first period class (which is choir) in my usual seat when I met this girl.

"Class, this is Brigid Dwyer. She's new here and skipped a grade. I expect all of you to treat her well." When I saw her, my stomach churned uneasily. I never felt like this unless I was around Max. besides, her name sounded familiar…she was eyeing me.

"Go sit next to Nick Crow." The choir teacher pointed at me dismissively. She sat down, which made me feel even more uneasy.

"Hi, I'm Brigid. So your name is Nick right?" She batted her eyelashes and smiled at me flirtatiously. I was even more uneasy.

"Fang." I kept my impassive mask on. she seemed a bit disappointed, but was persistent.

"Really? That's a nice name." She wasn't like the others. She wasn't too persistent and respected my privacy. I decided I liked her already.

The whole of choir breezed by. The bell rang, making me jump off to second period. Apparently, Brigid had half of my classes, including second period. She was nice, but she always walked in a zigzag even though she wasn't drunk. She said she had a headache most of the time, but I was still suspicious. It melted off as soon as we continued to talk.

Out of nowhere, a scream pierced the air. I looked around the corner to see a murderous Max and a bleeding Lissa. Max walked off coldly as Lissa staggered around.

"Who's she?" Disgust was clearly in her voice. I looked at her questioningly.

"Who's who?"

"The one who punched the girl."

"She's my best friend, Max." I saw Brigid's eye twitch the slightest bit. I felt uneasy again.

"Come on, let's go to second period." I dragged her away.

* * *

I sat down at the lunch table, with Ella, Nudge, and Iggy. Brigid was sitting with someone else, to my disappointment.

I looked around to see Max getting out of line. Ella motioned at her to come. She noticed and sat down at the table.

We talked a while, not touching the shit on our plates. I noticed someone coming up and looked up. It was Sam. I saw him out in the halls occasionally. He was looking at Max too intently for my liking. I narrowed my eyes.

He sat next to Max, and made her blush! I mean, blush! No one makes her blush but _me! _I was seething inside, but I was careful not to show any emotion. Max read me like a book, and shot me a reassuring glance. I was still stiff.

After some time, the wiener played the get-to-know-you game with Max. "So, what's your name?" I decided to cut in.

"She's mute." I growled threateningly at him. The wiener looked surprised but got over it quickly.

"Then what's her name?" Sam asked me carefully. Max shot us confused looks, which we both ignored.

"Max." I shot him my worst death glare possible, making him flinch. I winced as Max glared at me and kicked me under the table.

The rest of lunch went by awkwardly as Sam and I glared at each other, leaving a very uneasy Max in-between. The others watched in an amused silence.

When the bell rang, I shot him one last glare and walked off to Brigid.

He was going to get his ass kicked if he ever touches Max.

**Yes Brigid died before...it's a little twist. Deal. The mystery of Brigid will be revealed later**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\__/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(\__/)**

**('('')')**

**(")_(")**

**(\__/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)__(6**

**(\__/)**

**(")_(")**

**Review to bring back Bunny and his/her strange intentions...**


	39. Meet Brigid

**A shout out to:**

**The Revenge of Mr Chu**** by ****Faith Everdeen****reviews**

**A kind of sequel to Seeing Red. You don't have to have read it, it just helps. Lissa is back to her stalking again...and...umm, might die. v. v. mild language with lots of fluffiness. Thanks to piplup99 for all your help! I owe you!**

**Complete - Maximum Ride - Rated: T - English - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,598 - Reviews: 1 - Published: 1-4-10 - Lissa & Max**

**Aww...I'm touched. I did help a little but Faith did most of it. READ IF YOU HATE LISSA!!!!**

**M-Geek: I'M BACK...**

**Me: What the hell happened to you!?**

**M-Geek: BUNNY FOUND A CHAINSAW...**

Disclaimer**: I don't own MR**

**Meet Brigid**

It was Thursday, at second period. Mrs. Walker was being her usual bitchy self. I sat on my seat, not listening to the teacher drone on and on about the x axis and the y axis. Pretty soon, I fell asleep.

"Max, Max, Max!!!!" Mrs. Walker yelled in my face, so close I saw some things that would scar me for life. I blinked and rapidly pulled back.

"Do you want me to suspend you?!" _You have no idea how right you are…_

"Into the office now!!!" Damn, that woman has anger management issues.

I walked into the office once again and was scolded by the principal. And by scold I mean yell at you and threaten to break your neck if you don't listen to him. Of course, I ignored all his empty threats and walked back out ASAP.

I grabbed my crap and walked off to third period. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lissa scowling at me with a dent in her nose. I smiled, proud of my accomplishment. Then, I saw _her._

Fang was walking towards third period, which we have together. A red-headed slut was hovering around him and flirting with him every once in a while. And, get this, _he didn't tell her to fuck off! _I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

He turned around, impassive like always. I glared at him, making him blink in surprise. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dr. Amazing send me dark glares. I glared right back, but the difference was, she flinched. I scoffed.

"Max, meet my friend Brigid Dwyer." He gestured at the whore hovering beside him. I shot her my signature death glare, making her flinch again. He watched both of us in frustration. Just as he was about to say something, the bell rang. I stalked off, saved by the bell.

I spent the rest of third period in an angry silence. Rage boiled in my gut, making me feel queasy. why the hell was I even feeling like this? He's only my friend, not my boyfriend! We haven't even kissed before…well…except for the almost kiss. After all, it was almost. I seethed in confusion. Why the hell was I feeling like this? _maybe because you like him…_

Ugh. Go fuck off conscience. I was just surprised. I was surprised that he was hanging around a slut. Yes, that was just it. It did nothing to help with my rage though.

Throughout third period, I felt Fang glancing at me curiously and Brigid shooting me dark looks. Brigid Dwyer…where did I hear that name? I heard it _somewhere._

The bell rang, interrupting my jumbled thoughts. I grabbed my stuff and brushed past Fang without another word.

God, I hated Brigid.

**YAY!!! HATRED!!!! GOOD FOR DRAMATIC EFFECT!!!! READ THE REVENGE OF !!! LISSA DIES MORE THAN ONE WAY!!!**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\__/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(|__|)**

**('('')')**

**(")_(")**

**9)__(6**

**(\__/)**

**(")_(")**

**Review for the totem pole (and to hope that Bunny isn't near your house...)**


	40. Jealousy Strikes the Heart

**I probably should of replied to this a long time ago but I'm not thinking straight**

**Meh, I dislike names: You gave me an image of two sides running towards each other; one saying "Grammar Nazis attack!" and the other saying "Dumbasses attack!", while a bunch of people eat popcorn and watch the show. Strange...**

**Dcliseamr: Jmaes Psraotten owns Mxuimam Rdie not me**

**Jealousy Strikes the H****eart**

I stormed out into my room as I heard the latest. Fang had actually _asked Brigid out!!! _They barely knew each other for a week!!! How the hell were you supposed to ask someone you only knew for a week out?! Fang is being an _idiot!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I jumped on my bed and smashed the pillow from my anger. Hell, I wished that was Brigid!!! I suddenly felt bad because I was supposed to reserve this hate for Mick and his cronies. Oh well.

I laid on my bed, facing up. I was still seething from the dinner we had, when Fang told us he was going out with Brigid. How the hell was someone like Fang and someone like Brigid going to get along?! It's like I don't even know him anymore. I threw my pillow in disgust across the room.

Brigid. She even had a shitty name. where the hell did I hear that name?! god, save me!

I sighed. There was no point in getting mad at her. I can't dictate who gets to go out with Fang. Heck, we're not even dating. I rolled over in defeat. I wasn't a petty bitch and I swear I will never be, unlike _others. _Cough—Brigid—cough.

I heard a knock on the bedroom door and scanned the room for something to throw. Immediately I saw the new alarm clock. I threw it at the door, making sure it broke and had a good "leave me the hell alone" ring to it. Whoever knocked, so wonderfully, ignored me and opened the door. It was Fang.

"Max," he started. I was too mad and defeated to care what he had to say. "I know you and Brigid hate each other, but can't you just try to be nice to her?" I picked up a pencil and threw it at his forehead, which he ducked. Pity. He sighed in response.

"Max, can't you just be nice to her for at least a day? Can't you do that for _me?"_ I would if you haven't had such a bad taste lately. I ignored him and reached for my iPod. Putting the earplugs on, I turned it up to max volume and sent him one of my signature death glares. He sighed and left.

As soon as he left, I ripped the earplugs off. Damn, that was loud music! I stared at the door after him as I realized what I just did.

Horror filled me as I choked down my tears. This was my _best friend _here! He wouldn't be stupid enough to go date a bitch. I was just criticizing her for being with Fang. I probably lost my best friend now. With that, I rolled over and cried into the pillow.

**Fang POV**

God, I can't believe her! Being so stubborn like that! She hardly even knew her! Besides, she already has Sam…

At the thought of his name, my hands clenched into fists. He didn't ask her out yet. Key word: _yet_. It was obvious to everyone that Sam was hitting on her. What made it worse was that _she actually liked him._ That wiener! I so wanted to rip his head off right now.

I sighed. Max was just like that. She's always proud and stubborn like that. She hates admitting she did something wrong. She was just being a hypocrite.

The phone rang downstairs and I went down to pick it up.

"Hello?" My eyes narrowed with disgust. It was Wiener-boy.

"Yeah?" I kept my tone casual, not giving away any emotions.

"Could you go get Max? I don't see any reason not to since _you're going out with Brigid._" He sneered at me. Max was oblivious to the competition between us. I really, really wanted to throw the phone against the wall.

"Sure. Why do you need to get her?" I asked him, but I knew the answer down in my gut. I was dreading this.

"I was going to ask her out, _hypocrite._" With that, I slammed the phone down. I checked my watch. Good, my parents were coming to pick me up.

"I have to go!" I yelled to Dr. Martinez.

"See you later, honey!"

I ran out and into the waiting car.

No way, in my life, will I ever tell Max that Sam asked her out.

**Jealousy!!!**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\__/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(|__|)**

**('('')')**

**(")_(")**

**9)__(6**

**(\__/)**

**(")_(")**

**You know the process,**

**R&R**


	41. Tension

**I just finished the crapload of homework I got from school! Yay! Or did I?**

**Bunny: -crashes through window dramatically-**

**Me: Bunny, where the hell have you been? More importantly, what the hell is in your hands?**

**Bunny: I fwound a shwot gwun!!!**

**Me: Now where is that crofoom...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR, and, unfortunately, I own Bunny**

**Tension**

**Fang POV**

"Fang?" I looked behind me to see Brigid standing there, with a hopeful look in her eye. "Can we talk outside?" It was between second and third period. I shrugged.

"Come on." She dragged me determinedly out of the school, without anyone noticing. Once we were outside, her eyes turned cold.

"What did you want, Brigid?" I asked her, wary. She looked me in the eye.

"Your best friend's a bitch." I frowned at her. What was up with girls?

"Max is not a…" I faded out as I saw her intense glare.

"Yes she is. See, you can't even say that without pausing. Your friend's a bitch and you know it. She's so bipolar too." She snarled, clearly loathing Max.

"Nah, she just PMSes a lot," I joked at her. Why the hell did I say that? What the fuck am I doing?

Usually, I would've regretted saying that about her, but I didn't really care. I was still mad at her from the fight we got into last night. I was also still mad that Sam had asked Max out. Who cares if she got hurt? As if she even cares about me, now.

Brigid gave me a flirtatious smile. "See? Told you so." She stepped up closer to me and pushed me against the wall. I gulped.

Then she put her hands on my chest and, standing on her tiptoes, kissed me full on the lips. I didn't know what to make of it but I felt slightly guilty about Max. why the hell would I feel guilty that I kissed Brigid? Ignoring my inner conscience, I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer. We went on like this for a while.

Finally, we broke apart, breathing hard. She dragged me back to second period while I thought of the kiss.

Why did it feel so wrong?

Why did the almost-kiss with Max feel so right, unlike this one?

**Max POV**

I sat in the lunch table, staring with disbelief at my tray. What _is _that? Is it even _edible?_ I put on a brave face and choked down a spoonful, just to gag it all onto the tray. Nope, not eating that!

Iggy and Nudge was here already. We were waiting on Ella, Fang, Sam, and—gag—possibly Dr. Stupendous. What did Fang see in her? I just saw a whore, slut, prostitute, bimbo, floozy, doxy, nympho, tramp, harlot, strumpet, streetwalker, and a lot of worse stuff. I stiffened as I saw Fang and Brigid make their way to the table, with Brigid cooing on his arm.

We avoided each others gazes as Brigid looked smugly between us. That bitch thinks she can do anything. We were both silent, not talking to anyone. Brigid just cooed at him, which made my stomach boil with rage. I gripped the table, which was the only way to stop myself from throwing regurgitated crap at her. God, I _hate _her!

Then I saw a flash of hazel colored hair as Sam walked out of line. He was stumbling, which was unlike him. Oh well. He flashed his amazing smile at me, making me blush. He plopped his tray next to mine and sat down. I saw Fang's eyelid twitch a little. Anyone else wouldn't have seen it, but I knew him well enough to.

"Hey Max." I smiled warmly at him.

"So," he started out, looking smug. "Did Fang tell you my little offer?" I shook my head and shot Fang a confused look, making him stiffen.

"Oh really? Well, I was going to call you but Fang picked up, so I told him to tell you. Guess he didn't" I looked curiously at both Fang and Sam.

"I just wanted to know, if you wanted to go to the movies with me." His voice lost its smugness and turned nervous.

My eyes widened. Why the hell didn't Fang tell me? He had no right to tell me who I dated. I clenched my fists open and close, feeling mad and irritated at him. I nodded furiously, making both Sam and I sending dark looks at Fang. He glared right back.

"Great!" He smiled at me. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven." I nodded, sending Fang another glare.

I walked out of school, hurt and angry. I spent the rest of my day, ignoring Fang whenever he tried to talk to me. I walked fast, trying to burn my anger up. Not working…

I felt a strong, calloused hand grab my shoulder and turn me around. Fang.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled at me. I sent him a cold glare and tried to walk off. Damn, he is strong!

"What the hell is up with your attitude?!" Fang yelled at me again. I snapped right then. I pushed him away, sent him another cold glare, and walked off, leaving him staring after me.

Sometimes, it felt as if I didn't even know him.

**Tension!!! Ooh...**

**Bunny: -presses trigger-**

**Brigid appears, takes the hit, and disappears, leaving Tiff unharmed.**

**Me: -whacks Bunny with crofoom-**

**Bunny: -is, THANK GOD!, unconscious-**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\__/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(|__|)**

**('.('').')**

**(")_(")**

**(\__/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)__(6**

**(\__/)**

**(")_(")**

**Review for the totem pole (and to hope the crofoom snapped Bunny out of his/her rampage)**


	42. All According to Plan

**dun dun dun DUUUUUN!!!! Suspense in the corner!!! It's purposely short...to keep you waiting. Sorry, I'm just cruel like that.**

**I decided to update again since everyone wanted me to. Your reviews motivated me ;D Enjoy! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR--wait, is Bunny waking up? CALL 911!!!!! LOCKDOWN!!!**

**All According to Plan**

**Third Person POV**

In the midst of a forest, deep into the night, two shadows faced each other, smirking. They always met here, same time, same day, twice a week. So far, as one shadow mused, things were going according to plan. Fang and Max were separated, leaving them both defenseless. They doted on each other, stayed strong with each other. If separated, they break, leaving them weak and vulnerable.

Suddenly, moonlight shone through the trees, making red and hazel flare up for a second before it disappeared into the darkness.

"So, how's Fang?" One shadow sneered at the other while the other scowled.

"Being an idiot like always. He fell for it." The shadow shot the other a dark look, which could barely be seen in the darkness. "What about Max?"

"She's jealous. She, too, fell for it, being the idiot she is. Not much different from you." The shadow who spoke second snarled and lunged at the one who just spoke. It simply dodged.

The second shadow breathed deeply, in an attempt to calm down. Slowly, but surely, it calmed down and got up casually.

"How's the whisky?" The second shadow attempted to make conversation.

The other shadow grunted in response. "Been off, for a while," the shadow said. It grabbed a bottle and slugged all the liquid in its mouth. It wiped its lips contently. "Nothing like a good drink of whisky."

The second shadow lunged at the first, knocking it over and grabbing another bottle. It dumped the contents in its mouth hungrily.

They both snarled at each other and marched off into their own ways.

Fang and Max shall _die._

**Dun dun dun DUN!!!!**

**Bunny: Dwun dwun dwun DWUN!!!!**

**Me: No, it's dun dun dun DUN!!**

**Bunny: Thwat's what I swaid!! Dwun dwun dwun DWUN!!!**

**Me:...ok...how do you pronounce Bob? B-O-B?**

**Bunny: Boob?**

**Me:...you know what? Forget I asked**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\__/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(|__|)**

**('.(").')**

**(")_(")**

**(\__/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)__(6**

**(\__/)**

**(")_(")**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**REVIEW!!!**


	43. Distant

**I finished my homework at school, leaving me plenty of time to update!! ^.^ I worked hard on this EMOtional chappie so you'd better be happy...Psst! Bunny! That's your cue!**

**Bunny: Bwoo hwoo I'm sow emwo!! Bwoo hwoo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Distant**

In the morning, we broke up. Not as boyfriend/girlfriend, people who, for some reason, want me to be with Fang. We broke up friend-wise.

To make the record straight, I left him. A split second after he left me. Err…yeah…

"Max, can't you just try to get along with her? Can't you just stop being such a bi—having such a big attitude?" Oh, he did not! The tension between us grew stronger, making me want to crawl up the walls. I shot my signature death glare at him and he shot it right back.

"If you're going to be like this, then _fine._" He snapped at me, with his angwy-fwace. I held in my snicker as he looked me dead in the eyes. We stared into each others eyes threateningly, until I slowly began to realize he was serious.

"You can't tell me who _I _should date. I'm not a toddler anymore. I can take care of myself. If you're going to be like this, I don't see why I should even be friends with you. Go fuck off." My eyes widened as he finished his little speech. He stared at me coldly, ice practically dripping off him. He shouldered me roughly, then walked off to first period.

I didn't want to do this, but he's being such a bitch lately. I let my eyes grow cold and walked off to Sam.

For the rest of the week, we were distant. We avoided each other. Every time we had to work together, we would glare at each other with inklings of hate, and work together reluctantly. Ella, Iggy, Nudge, and the little kids noticed how distant we were and started talking worriedly to each other.

I tensed whenever I heard his name and avoided him the best I could. I suspected everyone else noticed the difference, especially teachers, so they would try to force us together. It would never end well.

At the end of the week, I plopped on the bed, tired and not in the mood for anything. My minded drifted back to the good times we had when we were seven or eight years old. We got along so well, it's kind of sad to see us apart like this. Then I remembered the time we saw the hawk…

"_I'm taller than you!" I stuck my tongue out at seven year old Fang._

"_Well I'm stronger than you!" He did the same to me._

"_Am not!"_

"_Am too!"_

"_Am not!"_

"_Am too!"_

"_Am not!"_

"_Am too!"_

"_Am not!"_

"_Am too!"_

"_Am not!"_

"_Am not!"_

"_Am too!"_

"_Hah! You just admit I'm stronger than you!" He smirked at me._

"_You cheated! You meanie!" I screamed at Fang. I brought my foot up, kicking him where the sun doesn't shine._

_He buckled forward, screaming in pain. I rolled my eyes, and felt a fist connect to my nose._

"_Fang punched me!"_

"_Max kicked me!"_

_Then, we both heard a piercing cry from above. We both froze, instantly forgetting about our little argument. Slowly, we both turned around, to see a big hawk sitting on my telephone pole. We instinctively fell silent, watching the hawk as it swept its piercing gaze to us._

_Both Fang and I always felt some kind of kinship to hawks. Actually, we felt comfortable around any type of bird. I always felt the best; brave, strong, and fierce; around hawks or eagles. Fang always felt strong and silent every time a raven or a crow was near. Either way, we both loved birds and practically idolized them._

_The hawk, sitting observantly on the telephone pole, was a Ferruginous hawk, largest raptor in the states. _

The Ferruginous Hawk is a large bird of prey. It is not a true hawk like sparrowhawks or goshawks, but rather belongs to the broad-tailed buteo hawks, known as "buzzards" in Europe. An old slang name is "Ferrugineous Rough-leg" due to its similarity to the closely related Rough-legged Hawk). This species is a large, long-winged hawk of the open, arid grasslands, prairie and shrub steppecountry; it is endemic to the interior parts of North America. It is used as a falconry bird in its native range.

_After a long period of staring, the hawk spread its immense wings and flew off into the sky. It was time for us to go home, so we both said good-bye to each other._

_Later that night, I heard another piercing cry and looked outside to see the hawk sitting on the same telephone pole. It preened itself, then fluffed up, snuggling into its feathers for sleep._

For the next six years, it repeated the same routine everyday. Fang would always visit, for the first four years when I wasn't abused, to see the hawk. I wouldn't say we had a bond, but we tolerated each other. We accepted each other.

Then, when I was thirteen, Mick caught me glancing at the hawk. He pulled out a gun and mercilessly shot it, making it fall and crumple to the ground. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. He killed the bird and left it there.

Whenever Mick wasn't looking, I would take a shovel out and slowly make a hole. I chased away most of the scavengers who came near, until I finished the hole. I buried it out in the lawn, leaving an almost indistinguishable mark where it was buried.

Every once and a while, I would go out and say walk past its grave, saying hi to it. I haven't been doing that lately, with the stress of the situations. I needed to check on it.

I heaved myself up and walked out the door, towards my old house. It was being demolished, for whatever reason. A whole bunch of house-crap was covering the grave, so I had to push it all aside. I sat down next to the grave smiling.

It had an effect on me. Every time I went here, I would feel peaceful, content, and happy. I smiled, remembering the hawk as it flew into the setting sun. I sat for a while, in tranquil.

Then, I choked back a sob. Why did it have to be like this? why couldn't we be friends anymore? Tears leaked down my face as I truly realized what a good friend I lost. I buried my head into my knees, shedding the tears of remembrance.

With a sigh, I heaved myself up and walked back to the Martinez house.

We were so distant.

**-No author note since th author is attempting to be EMOtional-**

**(V).v.(V)**

**/\__/\**

**/='.'=\**

**(")(")/**

**(Failed attempt of a cat T.T)**

**(\__/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(|__|)**

**('.(").')**

**(")_(")**

**(\__/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)__(6**

**(\__/)**

**(")_(")**

**Review for the cat?**


	44. Hell Date

**Guess what? No I'm not gay. Bunny is though.**

**Bunny: Hwey!**

**Me: I got banned from the computer until school is out! But since it was my dad who banned me, and since he works his life away, I can get enough time to type a chappie and post it!**

**Disclaimer: Own MR, I do not.**

**Hell Date**

Shit, shit, shit! I can't find the fucking clothes to wear! I stood in front of the mirror in my room, staring at my reflection and wondering whether I looked pretty or not. I mean, pretty! You know the world's wrong when Max wonders whether she looks pretty or not. A year ago, all that would've mattered was whether I pleased Mick or not. Now, I'm reduced to the slutty level of looking _pretty! _It's all Fang's fault! He's the first one who made me feel this way!

Speak of the devil and the devil shall come.

Fang was downstairs, sleeping over in our house. Why can't he just stay at his own effin' house?! Just then, Fang came in with no warning. I glared at him as he scanned my appearance. He said six words.

"Well, _somebody _looks like a slut." I swung out at him. He dodged with his lightning fast reflexes. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and furiously wrote my response.

_Yeah, you._

He scowled while I smirked at him. Then I shoved him out the door and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, an extremely tight top, and a hoodie. I put it on and decided it wouldn't be too bad.

Then the doorbell rang.

I walked downstairs, past Fang who was loitering on the staircase. He gave me an unholy grin and I walked downstairs.

**Fang POV**

Damn…Max looked…like a girl. Well, she could walk off the runway with basketball shorts and a tank top since she was always ho—pretty like that. Back to the topic at hand.

I gave her an unholy grin as she shot daggers while walking past me. She went downstairs, to open the door and see the wiener. Wiener-man smiled his wiener smile while Max smiled warmly at him. My stomach churned as I saw Sam coo at Max, who was blushing. Who does he think he is, him and that pea-brain of his? He had no right to touch my—the Max!

"Someone looks hot right now." Max blushed warmly as Sam gestured her outside. _Go fuck off, Sam! _Through a window, they got into a sweet ride and drove off.

Damn that girl and her taste.

**Max POV**

We waited in the extremely long line while Sam entertained me. He was really sweet, and such a good gentleman! Okay…something is wrong with the world. he always asked me before picking something, as if I actually had a right to vote. Besides, he was cute, but whenever his breath came close, it smelled of…something familiar. I shuddered, that smell giving me flashbacks.

"Hey, you wanna watch twenty ten?" I shrugged. I couldn't care less, whether it was cheesy or not. He nodded. The decision was made.

Finally, finally, _finally,_ we got our turn to buy the tickets. The lady smiled at us as the ticket came out of the slot. We walked into the theater, our shoulders brushing. Suddenly, for no reason what-so-ever, I thought of Fang. How come I would always think of Fang every time I was with Sam? I shook my head clear and walked into the auditorium.**  
**

The movie we watched was extremely cheesy, and with bad effects. The loud noises gave me a heart attack. Damned paranoia! Basically, it was about the end of the world coming in November and what they think would happen. Flooding, asteroids, lighting, earthquakes, basically all that crap.

I wiped my hands anxiously, hoping he wouldn't reach over and grab my hand. It was really sweaty, much to my displeasure. Then, he reached over and grabbed it. Just like that, we were holding hands. It wasn't that bad.

The movie ended and we walked out of the theater hand in hand. I couldn't help noticing how Fang's hand felt more comforting, even when it's calloused. It was just…I don't know.

He opened the car door and drove us off into an ice cream shop.

I ordered two scoops of mint, a scoop of vanilla, and one scoop of chocolate. Sam was surprised I ate so much, but got over it quickly. He ordered a chocolate.

We sat down at an empty table, still hand in hand. He watched as I fell on the ice cream mercilessly. His eyes widened as I finished mine before he finished his.

"You're different." I shrugged. Eh, I couldn't care less.

After we ate the ice cream, he drove me home, as cute as ever. He smiled at me as I got out.

"That was nice." I nodded and he brightened.

Leaning in, he put one hand on my shoulder and the other under my chin. My eyes widened as he placed his lips on mine. He tilted his head to kiss me better and wrapped both of his arms around my waist.

_Go with the flow._

You know what? I felt kind of guilty for kissing him. I felt as if I betrayed Fang. _Like he even cares about you! _Shoving my conscience aside, I closed my eyes and went right along with it.

After a while we broke apart, laughing. He smiled at me one more time before driving off and leaving me with emotions I didn't have names for.

I walked back inside, unnoticed. I plopped on my bed and relived the last ten minutes. The door opened slowly and Fang's head poked around the corner.

"Your happy glow! It's blinding!" I scowled, not really caring. Nothing could ruin my good mood now.

He took a seat next to me. I didn't even care. I was even a bit happy…

"Guess you had a good time." I heard something in his voice and frowned. Looking up, I saw Fang with his impassive mask on. It would've worked for anyone else, but not for Maximum Ride.

"I saw you guys—oh, what's that phrase?—stuck to you like glue." I rolled my eyes. Damn, he was jealous.

We sat in silence for a while, before Fang finally getting up and leaving, stiffly. I laid on my bed, suddenly feeling guilty.

Damned mood swings.

**I have to go practice my violin since my mom's nagging me...crap...**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\_/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**/\_/\**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")/**

**(|_|)**

**('.('').')**

**(")_(")**

**(.\_/.)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**[Bunny got his (yes it's a he) ears pierced]**

**9)_(6**

**(\_/)**

**(")_(")**

**R&R?**


	45. Janitor Duty can be Perfect for Gossip

**Hi guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had to finish my science project and go to church.**

**A shout out to this video clip:**

I'll take a potato chip - and eat it! (ALL)

**I was watching this last night and I laughed my head off. It's from the Death Note, where Light is eating a potato chip epicly. In this remix he eats a potato chip, a criminal, his right hand, his balls, super mario sunshine, and even more. http:(double slash) .com(slash)watch(question mark)v(equal sign)ZGAHw(dash)TWV6M**

**Janitor Duty can be Perfect for Getting Gossip**

"Max! Maaaaaaaaaaaax! Max, Max, Max, Max, Maa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aax! God, so full of yourself aren't you? Max! Max!" I ignored Iggy and his extremely annoying whining.

Suddenly, I was soaking wet. I looked up at the second floor to see Iggy with a smug look on his face. Iggy is so stupid at times. Scratch that, _all the time._ I took out my cell phone and texted at him.

_If you haven't noticed, I'm actually trying to get this crappy punishment over with, unlike some people!_

Iggy read the text message, mouthing out the words.

From that time when we snuck into the school, they janitors managed to track us down with the shoe I left behind. They brought me to the office, where I ratted Iggy out. If I was going down, he was going down with me! Basically, we ended up having to do janitor duties until seven in the afternoon everyday. Even on the weekends. And we're getting _sooo _much done with Iggy dumping water on my head!

"Max! Get your ass up here and help me!" Damn, Iggy was good at whining. I gave an exasperated sigh, threw down my janitor crap, and walked up the stairs to where he was working.

"I really, really, really, _really _need to go! Help me! That is, unless you want to clean up my pee." He smirked at me, proving his point. I shoved him and started cleaning up, hoping that there wasn't any Iggy liquids on the floor. I shuddered. Boys PMSing. That would be disturbing.

I heard the door click from downstairs and footsteps coming from the side. I frowned. That was _not _Iggy. Not to mention it was the weekends. I peeked over and almost gasped. It was _Fang _and _Brigid._

I heard snatches of their conversation as they walked towards the freshmen hall, holding something in their hands.

"Where's…locker? She…soooo…mad…deserves…" I tensed as I heard Brigid's voice.

"…Over here." I heard Fang's voice as he pointed to my locker. _My locker!_

I stealthily snuck downstairs, trailing Brigid and Fang. I looked around the corner and into the freshmen hall and almost gasped. They were booby trapping my locker with _cafeteria shit!_ I had a really big urge to jump out and beat the shit out of that dumbass, Brigid, but I stood still, dread churning in my stomach.

"She'll never know what hit her." Brigid sneered in her bitchy voice.

Fang mumbled something, almost looking guilty.

Then, Brigid put her hands on Fang's chest and pushed him to the wall. I tensed as she leaned against him. She lunged out and smashed Fang's lips with hers. To my shock and horror, Fang wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her with a passion, a fire, so strong I never knew he had it in him. I snapped right then.

He kissed her.

He kissed her with passion.

He actually liked her.

He hates me.

I held back some tears and really dark intentions as I took a deep breath.

I stepped out, and still they didn't notice. I gave a raspy cough and they broke apart. I stared icily at them, then stalked off without another word.

I walked back upstairs, soaking wet and miserable, as Iggy walked out of the bathroom. Good, he didn't ditch me. I continued to mop the floor, seething silently. Iggy noticed my tense mood and went quiet.

I held the broom tight. My breath was ragged. I was flushed and my heart was pumping fast. Adrenaline was still in my veins. It was as if I've been attacked by a bunch of werewolves. Like that would ever happen. Dark thoughts swirled in my head and I held the broom even tighter. Then I snapped.

I squeezed the broom so hard it snapped. I dropped it and walked out of the school, leaving Iggy staring after me. I couldn't care less that it was only four in the afternoon. All that mattered was that Fang took my heart, dug a dagger through it, stomped on it, and ripped it apart. i couldn't believe Fang would do that.

I barely knew him these days.

**All will be explained later.**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\_/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**/\_/\**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")/**

**(|_|)**

**('.(").')**

**(")_(")**

**(\_/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)_(6**

**(\_/)**

**(")_(")**

**R&R?**


	46. Instant Messages and Emails are Hurtful

**Shout out to:**

******Like****I** Was **Never** Here by TheDreamerofWords

Max can't live a life **like** this anymore, so she leaves the Flock. For good. It will be **like** she was **never** even here. Set after book 2 Rated T for some mild language

Maximum Ride - Rated: T - English - Angst/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 1 - Words: 616 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 12-31-09 - Published: 12-23-09 - Max

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner! I have art class. Kitty is with Bunny attempting to terrorize Bunny. Actually the only reason that Bunny isn't acting up is because he's entertained.**

**-Different Scene-**

**Kitty: Hiss!**

**Bunny: Thwat's a nwice hwiss and awll, bwut you hwaven't hweared anythwing until you hweard a chain saw!**

**Chainsaw: HIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Kitty: Mew! -runs away with Bunny chasing him/her-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR...this is for all the chappies I've forgotten to put a disclaimer for.**

**Instant Messages and Emails are Hurtful…**

**Fang POV**

Damn, damn, damn! What the hell was I thinking?! God, I'm so stupid, sucking on Brigid's face while Max was there the whole freaking time! Sure, I'm mad at her, but she's still my friend.

I sighed. Why the hell did I even kiss Brigid like that? I struggled to get why, without much success. Then it hit me.

Oh God.

This can't be happening.

I opened the door to my house and rushed up to my room, in shock. I closed my eyes, trying to prove myself wrong. Deep inside, I knew this for a long time, but I denied it every time. It was wrong. It shouldn't be happening.

I was in love with Max.

The reason I kissed Brigid so fiercely, so passionately, was because I imagined that it wasn't Brigid I was kissing. I imagined it was Max. I imagined that the slender body pressed against me was Max. That the soft, warm lips pressed against mine were Max's, not Brigid's. Well…Brigid doesn't have soft, warm lips.

Was I really falling for my best friend?

Hell, I need to apologize. I need to somehow explain to her what happened. Sam can just go fuck up along with Brigid.

I took out my laptop and went to my email account. Just as I was about to email Max, an unread email caught my eye. _It was from Max. _

I opened the email, dreading what was inside. I read her words, my lips mouthing it out.

_Fang, I know you probably couldn't care less, but I just wanted to say I am not a toy. In fact, all girls aren't toys, so you can just continue to suck on Brigid's face. Was I just the most available person to toy with? Is that what I am to you? A toy? I am not a freaking toy. Hell, I thought I understood you. I thought I knew you. I guess I don't. I want the old Fang back, the one who actually had sense. The one who would've never fell for a bitch like Brigid. The one that I loved as a friend. These days, I would fall on my bed, thinking of how we became so far apart. How we came to be like this. How Brigid rubbed off on you. How you became a asshole, just like Brigid. You know what? Go ahead, be a asshole, a jackass. See if I care. Be a lowlife, a prostitute. You probably think I'm mad at you. No shit, Sherlock. Did you just find that out? Did you? Go suck Brigid's freaking face. Get away, get away from me. Go to hell._

_Max_

I stared in disbelief at the email. God, what did I get myself into? I've got to make this right.

Looking at a little chat panel, I saw that Max was online. I had to tell her what I really feel about her.

* * *

**Me: **hey Max

**Me: **Max, i need to tell u sumthin

**Max: **what? that ur so fukin sorry? really? boo hoo cry me a river

**Me: **Max, seriously, y the hell do u always think like this?

**Max: **u know wut? u havent changed a bit. ur inconsiderate, a bitch, an idiot. leave me the hell alone

* * *

With that, she signed off. I stared at the screen in shock.

I clenched my fists at my sides. Yeah, you do exactly that. See if I care whether you're alive or not. I grew bitter at the world. Why the hell were girls so complicated?! Damn girls! Damn Brigid! Damn Max! Damn the whole freaking world!

I punched the wall, grimacing from pain and stupidity. I didn't care. I kept on punching the wall until my knuckles were raw and scratched up. With that, I fell on my bed, defeated and deflated.

**Ooh...tension...heh heh heh...**

**Kitty: Mew!**

**Bunny: Die, you filth! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: Now's the time for a summoning spell!**

**_Michael Jackson is a faggot_**

**_Let Brigid get shredded till she's covered with maggots_**

**Brigid appears and gets shredded by bunny. No offense to the Michael Jackson thingy.**

**Me: That was a good stress reliever...**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\_/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**/\_/\**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")/**

**(|_|)**

**('.(").')**

**(")_(")**

**(\_/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)_(6**

**(\_/)**

**(")_(")**

**Review to get Lissa shredded by Bunny**


	47. Brigid vs Lissa

**Shout to:**

**Highschool** **Ride** » by Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan reviews

All human. Max and her mum and sister have moved to Arizona much to Max's dismay. She doesn't believe that Arizona will have anything to offer her, until she meets Nick **Ride**, Fang, and his friends and family who call themselves a 'Flock'

Maximum Ride - Rated: T - English - Romance/General - Chapters: 58 - Words: 205,357 - Reviews: 1645 - Updated: 1-9-10 - Published: 1-17-09 - Max & Fang

**Time to rip Lissa apart! It's for good cause! She's an organ donor!**

**Lissa: Why am I tied to a chair? What's that Bunny doing with a chainsaw?**

**Me: M-Geek! Where's the popcorn?!**

**M-Geek: BEING A ROBOT DOESN'T HELP WITH COOKING YOU KNOW!**

**Bunny: -turns on chainsaw- heh heh heh...PWEPARE TWO MWEET YOUW DWOOM!**

**Lissa: Noooo! GET AWAY FROM ME!**

**-please hold for violence-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Brigid vs. Lissa**

I sat in my seat as the slutty popular people sneered at me. Usually, I would give them a death glare but my heart wasn't into it. I droned out the noise of the math teacher going on and on about some random crap. My eyes were red and sore. My hair was messed up, pointing in all different directions.

"Max! Maximum Ride! How dare you ignore me! I had enough of this stupid class and all their pesky maggots…" I ignored Mrs. Walker's rant and continued staring off into space.

"I give up! Maximum Ride to the office now! I quit!" I got up and sulked towards the principal's office, leaving a spazzing math teacher behind.

I looked up to see Iggy waiting there too. It was probably a stink bomb or something. I couldn't care less.

We sat in silence.

"Max, what the hell is wrong? You've been moody ever since Saturday!" I ignored Iggy and continued to sit in silence. That is, until Iggy forcefully jerked me towards him.

"Was it Fang?" Iggy asked softly. I felt numb, hearing his name. was it _that _obvious? Anger flooded me, making me jerk away from Iggy's grasp. Iggy was smart enough to not mention his name again.

"Maximum Ride!" A harsh voice cut through the silence. I stood up and walked moodily towards the principal's office.

"Maximum Ride, how many times have you been to this freaking principal's office?!" he screamed at me with no effect.

He screamed extra-colorful words at me and extended my janitor duty. I just sat there, not even listening to him.

By the time I was dismissed from the office, the bell rang, sending everyone to third period. I walked off to third period, just to bump into Lissa.**  
**

"Max," she said in a relatively caring voice. Key word: relatively. I rolled my eyes and walked off, with Lissa trailing behind me.

"Max, even though you're a bitch, bimbo, slut, whore, prostitute…" I droned out all her insults and continued to walk towards third period. "you were once my friend, and friends do care about each another."

I looked up. Her eyes were genuinely kind, which made her prettier than she would have been as a bitch. No wait, she already is one.

I raised my eyebrow, questioning her.

"Max, I care because, every time you're down, you ignore all my insults, which makes me down." I rolled my eyes. A typical Lissa answer. I sighed. Might as well use it to my advantage.

"It's that whore Brigid isn't it?" I nodded. And you aren't one?

"I know i dated Fang, but you guys are meant for each other." Whoa, back it up there. "So I agree Brigid is a bitch." You think everyone is one. **  
**

Just then, frigid Brigid appeared, sneering at us. Fang was nowhere in sight. Thank God.

"Oh my God! It's a bunch of ass-lickers! I'm so fucking scared!" I tensed, trying to control the rage building up in me.

"Leave Max alone, you prostitute!" Lissa snarled at Brigid. I sense a cat-fight…

"And you aren't one?" With that, Lissa lunged out at Brigid, scratching her face. Brigid screeched in outrage and scratched her right back. I stared in disbelief.

They continued to fight like that until a teacher came and broke them apart. Both were hissing at each other, all scratched up. They were sent to the principal's office.

Just then, I saw Fang staring at me with anger, surprise, and…regret? I shook my head. I must be imagining things.

With that, I walked off to third period.

**Me: Um, Bunny? I think that's a bit too violent even for a Lissa hater...**

**Bunny: DIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! FWEEL THE WATH OF MY CHWAINSAW!**

**Lissa: -lost an arm-**

**M-Geek: AH...MEMORIES...**

**(V).v.(V)**

**/\_/\**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")/**

**(\_/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(|_|)**

**('.(").')**

**(")_(")**

**(\_/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)_(6**

**(\_/)**

**(")_(")**

**Review to make Lissa lose another body part...**


	48. The Situation Revealed

**GOD DAMNED CHINESE HOMEWORK!!! Anyways, I'm done, yay!!! ^.^**

**M-Geek: THE NOSE! CUT OFF HER NOSE!!!**

**Bunny: Bwut I wanna cwut off hewr pwivate pwarts!**

**Me: That's the finale. Save it for the end.**

**Lissa: What the hell is wrong with you people?!?!**

**Me: I wouldn't be talking...hypocrite**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**The Situation Revealed**

Another fucking day of janitor duty. Sigh. Iggy, fortunately, hadn't ditched me yet. Key word: yet. Knowing him, he would be gone in the next five minutes.

Sure enough, Iggy found some lame excuse to get the hell out of here.

"I'm gonna live my life to the fullest since the worlds gonna end!" he yelled out randomly. He threw down the mop and ran off before I could wring his neck. I rolled my eyes. He's so stupid.

I continued to mop the floor, bored and unfocused. My heart really wasn't into anything, knowing that Fang preferred Brigid over me. She was gorgeous while I was a sumo wrestler compared to her. All of a sudden, I felt…I don't know. _Fang only liked hot girls, _I thought bitterly.

I finished the area, wiping my brow. I half-heartedly dragged the equipment into the next section to wash. I shuddered, avoiding all the bathrooms. Iggy can clean _that _up.

I walked down into the basement of the school with disgust. Iggy and I never cleaned that area, since it was covered with cobwebs. Today, I finished early so I had nothing better to do, unless I wanted to get yelled at again.

As I mopped the entire freaking spider-fest, a crack in the wall caught my eye. I scooted over to it, noticing it was too straight to be natural. It formed a rectangle, similar to a door. A secret passageway in the school…that's a bit suspicious…

I experimented with it, trying to find out how to open it up. I pushed it, moving it a little. Taking a peek inside, I saw that there was a little nook where the big rectangle was supposed to rest in. I pushed it halfway in, until I heard sounds.

I froze.

I recognized those voices.

One of them was the principal's.

Another was Brigid's.

The last one was…_Sam's?!?!_

"…so stupid!! They fell for it alright, being the idiots they were." Sam's voice was slurred and unlike him.

"Yeah, have you seen how mad Max gets? What a whore!" Brigid's voice was venomous.

"Finally I'll be able to get out of this fucking school!!! Make one mistake and you ruin this chance. You do know what happens then, right?" The principal lowered his voice, ice dripping off his every word.

"Yes…"

"Brigid, get Fang out on a date and shoot him while you woo him. Sam, do the same with Max. when you're done, report to me…unless you want the Skulls to get you…" I could practically feel them nod nervously.

God, I've got to warn Fang!! I can't let him get killed! I hurriedly pulled the rectangle back to place and pushed my janitor crap upstairs. There I shoved it into the janitor's closet and ran off.

I've got to get to Fang, _fast_. My shoes thudded against the ground as I ran off to Fang's house. A million thoughts were swirling in my head. What if Fang won't let me in? what if he doesn't believe me? Will I be able to save us? Would Fang forgive me? How do I even tell him? What are the Skulls? Why does it sound so familiar? Where have I heard the Skulls before?

Then, my breath hitched in me.

I stopped running, the echoes of my shoes fading into space.

I knew where I heard it. It was the gang Mick used to be in. suddenly, it made sense.

Since Mick was really close to the gang leader, he was enraged when he heard he was in prison. They somehow contacted him, planning revenge against Fang and i. then, he faked Brigid's death, forcing her to help them. Sam was in the gang, along with the principal. The principal was put in charge of them, making sure they killed us, no matter what.

I groaned. What the hell did I get myself into?! Now both Fang's and my life are in danger. All because of me!! I pounded the ground in frustration.

I was breathing heavily and unevenly. If I got us into this mess, I would get us out of it. I looked ahead, determination filling me.

With the determination fueling me, I sprinted as fast as I could to Fang's house.

**Bunny: Dwun dwun dwun DWUN!!!**

**chainsaw: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!**

**Lissa: -lost another arm-**

**Me: Oh, now that is disturbing!!!**

**M-Geek: AH...GOOD TIMES...**

**All other animals: Yep!!!**

**(V).v.(V)**

/='.'=\

(\__/)

(")_(")

('.(").')

(\__/)

(")_(")  
9)__(6

(")_(")

**The totem pole has been squished together from demand**

**Review and maybe Brigid will donate an organ **


	49. That is a New Low

**We the people of the United Brigid-Hate--err...Donators in order to save many lives, peacefully (yeah right) end the GO-F***-LISSA-AND-BRIGID riots, and a bunch of other crap, to ourselves and our hospitals, give Brigid's heart as a donation.**

**Audience who came to see Brigid and Lissa die: WOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

**Me: M-Geek, here's the other chainsaw. Go to your happy place just like Bunny did**

**Bunny: DIE!!!! MWAHWAHWAHWAHWA!!!!!**

**Lissa: -is dead-**

**M-Geek: MY HAPPY PLACE...-SMILES DREAMILY--TURNS ON CHAINSAW- DIE!!!!! LET THE WONDERFUL CHAINSAW CUT THROUGH YOU, SPILLING BLOOD THROUGHOUT THE ROOM!!!**

**Me: God, they're violent...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR but I do own this DIE-YOU-FAX-STEALERS!!!! convention. Not die-you-fax-stealers, but DIE-YOU-FAX-STEALERS!!!!**

**That is a New Low**

**Fang POV**

Max.

God she's stubborn.

Right when I was going to tell her I loved her, she butts in with a wisecrack of hers.

I laid on my bed, thinking of how beautiful and graceful she constantly is. I love her. Why can't she love me back? Why can't Brigid and Sam go fuck off and do whatever? I'm sure she loves me…kind of. Why can't she realize I would turn emo for her? trying to get Max out of my head, I picked up a pencil and started writing random stuff on a piece of paper.

I looked down at what I wrote and moaned. God, it was so cheesy!! Still, I didn't want to throw it away so I put it on my desk.

I suddenly remembered the fight we got into and clenched my fist. It was _her _fault. I shouldn't be the one apologizing. I buried my face in my palms, still seething.

Then, someone knocked on the door.

I sighed and went downstairs, opening it up to show a bedraggled Max. she looked up at me in big urgent eyes and waved her hand. I scoffed. Like I was going to forgive her anytime soon. I slammed the door in her face and walked back up the stairs.

Later that day, Max texted me fifteen times, attempted to chat with me on internet nineteen times, convinced Iggy to call me four times, and even mailed me twice today! God, make up your mind!!!!! Hate me or not!!!!!! I seriously don't understand girls. I gave her the cold shoulder, ignoring all her messages. I'm not one to forgive easily.

I stared at the screen, wondering whether I should do this or not. Taking a deep breath, I slowly and hesitantly signed in my email account.

_Shit! _"You have one hundred eight unread messages!!!" I stared at the screen, looking at those seven words blaring out at me. Guess who they're all from? No, it's not Elvis Presley. It just had to be Max!!!!

As I deleted all her messages, more came to me. God, she's dedicated! I kept deleting them until I sighed. She's never going to stop unless I read on of her emails.

Grudgingly, I clicked on the latest email she sent me.

_Fang,_

_Look, this is really urgent. I'm really sorry for the fight we got into. I never wanted to get separated like this. you've got to listen to me. THIS IS URGENT!!!!! You know how Iggy and I have janitor duty? Earlier this day, I decided to clean the basement. Guess what I found? A secret passageway. You don't believe that? You can buy one in Target!!! Anyways, back to the topic. I opened it and heard a bunch of voices. They were from Brigid, Sam, and the principal. They're trying to kill us. Brigid's gonna ask you to a date later on and kill you during it. I'm dead serious. So, whatever you do, DO NOT GO WITH BRIGID ON A DATE!!!! SHE WILL KILL YOU!!!!_

_Max_

I stared at the screen, rage pouring into me. Okay, now _that _is a new low. I angrily typed a reply.

_Max,_

_THAT is a new low. I am NOT going to fall for your freaking trick. I'm not stupid, unlike OTHER people._

_Fang_

With that, I angrily turned of the computer and slammed it shut.

**Bunny & M-Geek: DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW WONDERFUL WE FEEL RIPPING YOU APART SLOWLY, ORGAN BY ORGAN!!!!**

**Me: damn...where's my Chinese/Advanced Math homework?**

**Random audience dude: popcorn?**

**Me: sure!!!!-watches bloody show-**

**Oh yeah, I gotta answer the anonymous reviews:**

**Subby: FINALLY YOU FOUND OUT HOW TO MAKE ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!!!!! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!!!!! BTW...when's the science board thingy due?**

**(V).v.(V)**

**/\__/\**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")//**

**(\__/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(|__|)**

**('.(").')**

**(")_(")**

**(\__/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)__(6**

**(\__/)**

**(")_(")**

**Review? Suggestions for author's notes?**


	50. Tears

**Shout to:**

******Waking** the **Demon****by NITESIDE IS DA BOMB**

****

the flock leave max and total and its been 2 years since they've seen each other. after finding a little girl called Bella the small broken family are taken. full summary inside. twilight and Max Ride crossover. pos Max/Edward definiate Niggy! Bella/Jacob

Complete - Crossover - Maximum Ride & Twilight - Rated: M - English - Horror/Humor - Chapters: 25 - Words: 49,015 - Reviews: 116 - Updated: 1-10-10 - Published: 7-10-09

**Hey guys!!! I'm back from my ban!!! Well...not really. Both my parents work today so I could get on...Oh, yeah!!! I'm somehow going to steal Total because, on the poll on my profile, Total won. I'm still going to put it on though.**

**Bunny: Bwut--bwut--what abwout mwe? I thwought I was youw bwest fwiend!!!! -sniffles-**

**Me:...**

**Bunny: Evwen thwough youw emwo, ugwly, hwave no lwife, is a pwedophwile--**

**Me: MATTHEW!!!! BUNNY WANTS TO SEE YOU!!!! HE WANTED TO SAY HE HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!!!**

**Matthew: REALLY?! I KNEW IT!!! I LOVE YOU TOO BUNNY!!!**

**Bunny: -is putting a paper bag on head**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Tears**

**Fang POV**

"Fang?" I looked up to see Brigid leaning over me, batting her eyelashes. I listened to her, not really in the mood.

"Well, I was wondering…do you wanna go to the movies with me?" She batted her eyelashes even more and gave me a flirtatious smile. She leaned closer, close enough for me to make out what brand of conditioner she uses.

I glanced around the table. Lissa had moved in two days ago, attempting to cheer Max up. Like _that _was working out well. Iggy and Nudge were looking away purposely, talking about something random. Ella's face was surprisingly blank. Lissa's eyes were just plain cold. Max had horror in here eyes, with a pleading look on her face. Her big brown eyes looked deep into mine. She was so cute sometimes…

Sometimes I wonder why I never noticed her eyes before. Well at least not on this level. From far away, they just looked like a plain brown. Up close, when Max actually widens her eyes, you could see little specks of gold. They weren't actually just chocolate brown. They were deep, with different shades. Light brown, dark brown, chocolate brown, you name it. I stared at them, amazed. Her eyes were so pretty…

So pretty…

"Fang? What about it?" I tore my gaze away from her eyes and gazed at Brigid. She was batting her eyes again.

Then I remembered what Max did last night. I immediately grew mad at her. I would do _anything _to get on her nerves.

"Sure." I nodded my head. Brigid squealed so freaking high my ears throbbed. Ow…

"Thanks so much Fang!!" She leaned over me and kissed me full on the lips. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Max avoiding my gaze. She was picking on her food. I deepened the kiss, seeing Max flinch.

Brigid walked off, leaving us behind. I glanced around the table and noticed something. Everyone was dead silent. Lissa, Nudge, and Ella had looks of disgust on their faces. Iggy was shaking his head sadly. Max was still picking on her food. Did _everyone _hate Brigid? She's not that bad.

Max got up suddenly and walked out of the cafeteria. Slowly, Nudge got up with her. Then Ella. Then Iggy. Lissa and I were the only ones left at the table. "Disgust" was etched across her face and bright neon lights. She leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You're making the worst mistake of your life. You're losing Max."

With that, she walked off, leaving me confused.

What the hell was up with that?

**Max POV**

I stiffly got up and walked out of the cafeteria. After a while, I started sprinting. I couldn't care less if teachers were watching. I just wanted to run away from my problems. I just wanted to run…to run…

I burst out the school, breathing hard. I numbly walked over to a secluded spot near the wall and sat down. Then I let the tears pour out.

Sobs reverberated throughout my body, from head to toe. I violently shook as the sobs became stronger and stronger. I curled up into a pathetic ball as my body ached from sobbing. I didn't want to do anything but cry…cry…cry all my pains away.

"Max?" I ignored the voice. Tears streaked my face and fell with a slight _splat _onto the ground. I closed my eyes, not wanting to think about anything.

"Max, are you ok?" I cracked my eyes open a little and flinched as bright light filled my pupils. Ella.

I looked up slowly, sobs still jerking through my body. Iggy, Nudge, and Ella were standing above me, shocked looks etched throughout their face. I brought my face down into my shoulder, jerking myself again. Go away, go away!

Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Shh, shh." Nudge. Her voice was dull with shock.

Ella and Iggy joined in, putting a hand on my back and murmuring words of comfort. Nothing mattered in the world, other than the fact I had friends. Friends who understood what it was like for me.

Slowly, slowly my sobs faded into sniffles and a sore nose. I pulled away from them, not wanting to look up. I was _so _embarrassed. I was being weak and EMOtional, two things against my ten commandments.

I sniffed and nodded my thanks. I wiped my eyes in my sleeve as I shakily pulled myself up.

"Max, you're not the only one who hates her." Everyone nodded in agreement. I smiled in response, feeling slightly better. Key word: slightly. Only Fang could make the sun pause in its tracks.

Thinking of Fang brought a pang of sadness. I had to save him, even if he doesn't believe me. I nodded my head towards the school and the others followed me into the school.

Then, I started planning.

**I'm too tired and paranoid that my parents are coming home so I'm skipping an author's note.**

**(V).v.(V)**

**/\__/\**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")/**

**(\__/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(|__|)**

**('.(").')**

**(")_(")**

**(\__/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)__(6**

**(\__/)**

**(")_(")**

**R&R?**


	51. Hell Date Once Again

**Hey guys! My dad's sleeping in and my mom's working so I get to update! Conman2 this chappie's dedicated to you! You'll find out why later, so READ READ READ! Yeah and Subby-**

**cell phone: -rings a special tone that only people 25 or younger can hear (it exists...it's the ringtone I hope to have one day)-**

**Me: Hello?**

**cell phone: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Me: WTF?! -hangs up- BUNNY! M-GEEK! GET YOUR SKINNY WHITE A**ES OVER HERE!**

**Bunny: What?**

**Me: We got sued because Brigid's heart is defective!**

**M-Geek: WELL DUH...YOU JUST REALIZED THAT?**

**Me: Argh!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Hell Date Once Again**

**Fang POV**

"Where's the keys?" I yelled to my parents.

"Over there." Mom pointed to a coffee table, where the keys lay, waiting to be picked up. I hurriedly grabbed the keys and burst outside.

I checked my watch and groaned. It was half past seven. I'm late by thirty minutes. I unlocked my sports car with a _click_ and started the engine. Yes, my family has financial issues. It took forever just to save enough money to buy the sports car. The others joined in, including Max.

Max.

Why did I just give her the cold shoulder when I'm so desperate to protect her, be near her? God, I'm so stubborn. Well, there's not much that can be done now. I sighed and stepped on the gas, swerving out of a parking space.

As I drove to Brigid's house, a feeling of dread settled around me. Why the hell was I afraid of Brigid? She's my girlfriend! I ignored the feeling and continued to drive on. As I drew closer and closer to her house, my stomach churned and a sense of forewarning grew.

I turned off the car and walked out into the night. Her house wasn't the best. It was actually pretty dilapidated, with overgrown grass and peeling paint. Eh, who cares? I walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. Moments later, Brigid appeared in a too revealing dress and a…unique…hairstyle.

"Hey, Fangy-poo," she cooed at me. "I knew you'd come. Why were you late? I told you to get here at seven sharp!"

"Needed to look my best," I lied smoothly. She batted her eyelashes.

"Come on, Fang! Can we go somewhere…oh…I don't know…private?" She purred and leaned over revealing—

Whoa.

I did _not _need to see that.

_She's becoming more like Lissa…_

I should've said no.

Instead, being the idiot I am, I agreed.

As we got into the car, I was disgusted with myself. Why the hell did I agree? Max was right. She was a slut.

I drove us off to the movies. Every once in a while, I would see a Honda, similar to the one the Martinez's have. I shrugged it off, too busy being disgusted with myself. After it kept appearing when we turned into Cinemark, I got suspicious.

Too bad Brigid _just _had to suck on my face right then.

She sent a wet, sloppy kiss dead on my lips. She pinned me down and continued to kiss fiercely. I struggled to push her off, unsuccessfully. She was strong for a slut. Then, she stuck her tongue down my throat. Her tongue wandered around, exploring every corner possible.

Okay, _now she crossed the line._

I shoved her off, gagging in disgust. She scowled at me.

"Fangy-poo! Why did you push me off?" she screeched, making my ears burn.

"Even I have standards." I glared coldly at her, making her flinch. She just scowled again. Then, a slow, cold smile crept across her face.

"Look around you. We're in an alleyway." Her voice had a new sharp edge to it.

I mentally gulped, not liking where this was leading. I got myself into a fighting stance, preparing for her to attack me. I prayed to every deity possible that she wasn't a rapist.

Brigid moticed my stance and gave a cold laugh. "No, I'm not gonna do _that._ Just something worse."

With that she pulled out a gun.

Shit…Max was right. She _was _trying to kill me. i sent one last cold glare at her, preparing for the worst.

As her finger slowly went down on the trigger, I closed my eyes, bracing myself for pain to explode everywhere.

It didn't happen.

Just as her finger lightly brushed the trigger, a blur knocked her off her feet, sending a wild shot into nowhere. She still had an iron grip on the gun, though.

The blur slowed down, revealing a flash of brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. _Max._ how she even drove a car without a license I will never know.

Brigid sneered, then reloaded the gun. She pointed it back at me.

"Make one move, and your little boyfriend here dies." Max simply grinned. What the hell? She wanted me to die? Talk about bipolar.

Then, she pulled out her own gun. Oh… It was a chain; Brigid pointing to my forehead, and Max pointing to hers. Brigid hesitated and narrowed her eyes.

"Where the hell did you get that gun?" she snarled, fear flashing through her eyes. Max simply grinned again and snapped her fingers.

Just then, a shadow appeared behind her. I stiffened, realizing it was Sam. He was going to freaking kill her! He noticed my sudden reaction and shook his head.

"I'm with Max."

"Put the gun _down._" Sam snarled menacingly. Brigid flinched but otherwise, stayed strong. She lifted her chin and gave him a defiant look.

"_Put the gun down."_ This time, she obeyed. She put the gun down, stepped away, and held her hands up, hatred clearing blazing through her eyes.

Suddenly, Sam disappeared and reappeared at Brigid's side, knocking her lights out with the gun. With that, he pulled out his cell phone and called nine-one-one.

I stared in silence as the police pulled up.

I had doubted Max the whole time.

In the end, it turned out she was right.

Suddenly I felt guilty, avoiding her gaze.

**Each review = $100**

**How much I need = $1500**

**How hard is that? Do the math peepz or else I can't update.**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\_/)(\_/)**

**(='.'=)/='.'=\**

**(")_(")(")_(")**

**/\_/\(|_|)**

**/='.'=\('.(").')**

**(")_(")/(")_(")**

**9)_(6 yet to be**

**(\_/) determi-**

**(")_(") ned...**

**R&R to make me update...I'll be counting!**


	52. Convincing Sam

**Me: :O**

**Bunny: Um hewwo?**

**Me: :O**

**Bunny:...**

**Me: :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**Bunny:...**

**Me: OH. MY. GOD. 32 REVIEWS IN, LIKE, THREE HOURS AND SIXTEEN CONSECUTIVE ONES FROM THE SAME PERSON! THANKS SO MUCH, FAXGIRL!**

**Bunny: O.O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Convincing Sam**

I stuck the shotgun in a little hidden pocket, hoping it wouldn't suddenly explode and kill me. I know. I'm sooo positive! Let's back up, shall we?

Earlier today, Sam had asked me out in the halls. I nodded, carefully leaving a happy mask on. He was going to walk to my house to pick me up, instead of using a car. Oh, yeah, about the shotgun, I would need it because, a) for my protection, and b) I need it in order for my plan to work. About where I got the shotgun…don't ask….don't go there…

I stood near the window, peeking through the curtains once in a while. Finally, at six, he came jogging up to my house. I opened the door carefully, praying he didn't plan to just shoot me at the door. Fortunately, he didn't.

He smiled when he saw me, dressed in sports attire. "Hey Max." he leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I smiled the best I could, although I think it seemed like a grimace. Sam, fortunately, didn't notice at all.

He started jogging and I had no choice but to follow him. My suspicions were proven when he started jogging to an alleyway. I decided to put my plan in action. I skidded to a stop, making sure it was loud enough for him to hear. He turned around with a fake, strained smile.

"Max? What are you doing?" His voice had an edge of steel in it. I stood my ground but not trying to look threatening either.

I raised my hands in the universal "calm down" gesture. He flinched slightly, but other than that, stood strong.

I took out a piece of paper that I wrote on before and handed it to him. His eyes widened slightly as he read it.

_Why are you doing this?_

He looked away from me and murmured some words I couldn't hear. I tapped my foot impatiently and raised an eyebrow.

"They killed my girlfriend and my parents and threatened to kill me too," he muttered quietly. I nodded my head. A typical Mick scam.

I felt lost. I hadn't expected it to be this easy and I wasn't the comforting type. Things were always awkward whenever I try to do something like that. Hesitantly, I stretched out my hand as a gesture of peace. He widened his eyes and…slowly…hesitantly…he clasped his hands around mine. He smiled again, but there was a difference. This time, it was genuine.

Then his eyes showed urgency. "Max, Brigid's and Fang's date start in five minutes." I nodded my head. I knew exactly what to do.

I sprinted off to the Martinez house with Sam not far behind. We made it in ten minutes, just to see a sleek, black convertible pull past. Crap…it was Fang's. He didn't see us hiding behind the house. I hurriedly fished out the key from my pocket and threw it to Sam. He nodded his head, catching my drift. In no time, we were in the road, swerving to avoid traffic.

Every once in a while, when he would look back, Sam would just randomly swerve around a corner. It was a bumpy ride, but I managed to make it through without losing my lunch.

He picked Brigid up and Brigid was practically _sitting on his lap _with her hand drawing near—

Oh my God, she is sooo going to get it!

Fortunately, Fang pushed her off just in time. My blood was boiling from Brigid's lack of respect for privacy. I shuddered, not wanting to think about it.

They pulled into a Cinemark, parking somewhere near the outskirts. Then, even from this far away, I saw Brigid attack Fang, sucking on his lips. I would've jumped out with a chainsaw if, a) I had a chainsaw, and b) I didn't have any self-control.

When Fang finally pushed her off, sending some cold words flinging towards her, we were already running to the alley they were in. Brigid said some cold words in response and her hand reached for inside her coat. _Oh no…not now…_

She pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Fang.

Determination filled every ounce of my body, making me ignore the complains and aches of my sore, running legs. I sprinted faster than I've ever went before. I was _not _going let Fang die.

As I saw Brigid hover over the trigger, I could only hope I made it on time.

**Me: ^.^ :D :O O.O ^.^ :D :O O.O ^.^ :D :O O.O ^.^ :D :O O.O ^.^ :D :O O.O ^.^ :D :O O.O ^.^ :D :O O.O ^.^ :D :O O.O**

**(V)0v0(V)**

**(\_/)(\_/)**

**(=-.-=)/=0.0=\**

**(")_(")(")_(")**

**(|_|)/\_/\**

**(0.(").0)/=0.0=\**

**(")_(")(")_(")**

**O)_(O yet to be**

**(\_/) determi-**

**(")_(") ned...**

**See? Even _they're _in shock!**


	53. I Created a New Word!

**!!!!!!!!!**

**Bunny: !!!!!!!!**

**M-Geek: !!!!!**

**Me: Sorry bout that. I needed to do that. Sorry I didn't update earlier. I had to go to church. Our church has a band and now I'VE GOT A FREAKING SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD!!!! TOO CATCHY!!!!**

**http:(slash)(slash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch(question mark)v(equals)NL3NFhmxQxs**

**I Created a New Word!!!!!**

**Fang POV**

It took a while to straighten everything out. Our parents were frantic when they found out what we've been into the past night. Now they're smothering us with love. It gets annoying.

Sam had exposed the Skulls, including Brigid. He was still with the police, answering their questions about the Skulls.

Ella, Iggy, and Nudge showered us with questions. I had to answer all of them, since Max is mute. Grr…I'm gonna get back at her one day. It was basically a happily ever after ending.

Except for a couple things.

Things were still awkward between Max and I. every time we'd end up alone in a room or something, we would avoid each other's gaze. I sighed. I needed to do something soon.

Where were we right now? Well we're in the absolutely _wonderful _principal's office. Well it wasn't that bad. The old principal had been replaced since he was arrested for interfering with the Skulls. We didn't know who was going to be the principal yet.

"Fang, can you come in here with Max?" the police officer called to me. I nodded and got up, walking to the tiny office. I plopped down next to Max, an awkward silence building up between us again.

"So," the officer started. "Since when did you first hear of the Skulls?"

"Max heard of them back when she was with Mick. He was one of them."

"Do you know any activities they would do?" We both shrugged and shook our heads.

"How many members do you know of?" I looked at Max. she rolled her eyes and took out a whiteboard and an Expo Marker.

_Mick_

_Sam_

_Brigid_

_The principal_

_Two other people who were sent to jail_

I rolled my eyes as I read it. Wow, that's sooooooo specific!!!! Note sarcasm there. The officer had an irritated look. I rolled my eyes once again. That's something you've gotta deal with, with Max.

"Well…erm…what were they planning to do with you two?"

"They were going to ask us out on a date and kill us during it." Max snorted, obviously wondering how the police officer didn't know.

After a few more questions and a crap-load of mumbling, we were sent out. We both sighed in relief. That was _hell._

We walked together, the awkwardness slowly fading. Things might get awkward, but we've know each other ever since we were born. I smiled, remembering eight year old Max.

"_Fang!! Guess what? I created a new word!!!" Max squealed at me as she knocked me over._

"_That's awesome Max!!!" I smiled._

"_Wanna hear it?" she squealed once again. I nodded my head furiously._

"_I was playing in the mud when mommy came up to me and told me not to play in it 'cause I'm covered with muck so then I thought about the word muck and created a new word from it!!" Max's face was red as she finished the whole sentence with one breath._

"_That's so cool, Max!!! What is it?!" I really, really wanted to know because I was her best friend and best friends don't have secrets without each other!!!_

"_Fuck!"_

"_I like it!!! How should we let everyone else know about it?"_

"_Hmm…I know!!! We'll run through the neighborhood and yell it out so everyone can hear us!!!"_

"_That's a great idea!!!"_

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!!!!!!" as we ran around, a bunch of people were looking at us with weird looks. What was their problem?_

_Five minutes later, Max's mommy came up to us with a red face. What was so wrong about the word fuck?_

"_Max, Fang," she said, with a touch of venom in her voice. It didn't faze me since Max always does that. "Where did you learn that word?" Confusion flashed across our faces._

"_Learn? We didn't learn it. We made it up." Max's lip was trembling. She loved her mommy a lot. I don't know why, but she just does._

_Max's mommy's face softened as she put a hand on our heads. "Don't say that word out in public."_

I grimaced slightly, remembering that day. It was…interesting…we were…being…unique…

I snuck a look at Max, seeing her looking back at me. ugh, I couldn't stand this. I needed to tell her!!! I had to do something!!!! She needs to know how much I love her, how much I need her!!!

Without thinking, I leaned in and pressed my lips gently on her's.

**The new word thing came from my friends little sister....**

**Crabby: !!!!!!**

**Mousy: !!!!!**

**Bunny: !!!!!**

**Piggy: -snort- FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX -snort-**

**Kitty: !!!!!!!!**

**Froggy: RIBBIT! !!!!! RIBBIT!**

**M-Geek: !!!!**

**Me: !!!!!!**

**Total: EEW!!!!!**

**Me: How did Total get in here. Wait...TAKE HIM AWAY GUYS!!!! Yay!!! Now I kidnapped Total!!!! Blessed be the name of the lord..........GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\__/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**/\__/\**

**/='.'=\**

**\(")_(")**

**(|__|)**

**('.(").')**

**(")_(")**

**(\__/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)__(6**

**(\__/)**

**(")_(")**

**R&R for kissing scene...or...more...action...**


	54. The Joys of Being a Teen

**Me: O.O :-O :D ^.^ O.O :-O :D ^.^ O.O :-O :D ^.^ O.O :-O :D ^.^ O.O :-O :D ^.^--**

**M-Geek: WE GET IT!!!!**

**Me: Faxgirl decided to review every single chappie in under an hour...YAY!!!!!!!! DEDICATION, WOOT WOOT!!!!**

**M-Geek: PSST...BUNNY IS GONE...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**The Joys of Being a Teen**

As soon as Fang's lips crashed onto mine, my mind shorted out.

The sounds faded away from my ears. The smell of wet grass became irrelevant. The bright sunlight beating down on my skin didn't matter. In fact, nothing in the world mattered. The only thing I was aware of was Fang's soft lips on mine.

His lips were soft and gentle, moving slowly in synchronization with mine. He tilted his head at an angle, kissing me better. The touch of his soft, gentle lips sent fire burning all over my skin. It was just so…so…good.

He ended the kiss a few seconds later, leaving my lips burning and my chin tingling. It was short, sweet, and nice. It was slow, but good. i stared into his deep, dark, infinitely black eyes and found nothing, just my reflection. his lips quirked up into a smile making me blush.

Fang cleared his throat. He seemed just as surprised as I was. He blushed, which was a moment in history, and leaned in once again, brushing my lips—

Then, what we just did hit my, full force. This was my _best friend _here!! Now everything's going to be awkward and nothing will be normal again!!!!! I just ruined a perfectly good relationship!!!

My eyes widened as I jerked back from him. I stumbled back, my eyes wide with shock, horror, and realization. Fang showed hurt in his eyes as I took another step back. It hurt to see him like this, but I didn't want to lose my best friend again. With that, I spun around and ran away.

My breath was ragged as I skidded to a stop at the Martinez household. I took out the keys, unlocked the door, and got in. I ran to my room and jumped on the bed and collapsed in tears, feeling confused and upset, and excited and hopeful, and upset.

Ah, the joys of being a teen.

**Fang POV**

Shit!

I brought my fist into a tree and winced in pain and stupidity. I sunk to the floor feeling miserable. Crap, rejection hurts.

I picked myself up and started walking, not caring where I lead up to.. all I wanted to do was think.

Max.

God, but she was stubborn. Always closed off. Except when she doodles with Angel, or telling stories to Gazzy, or arguing with Nudge about high heels, or when building bombs with Iggy. Or—once—when she fell asleep on my shoulder.

I grabbed a rock and tossed it aside as hard as I could. I knew that Max loved me back. She was just too stubborn and proud to admit. Why can't she see love _isn't _a bad thing? I sighed, frustrated. It was so close.

I let my mind drift, still thinking about Max. Max looking at me and laughing. Max tease a teasing glint in her eyes. Max jumping off a cliff and into the lake water below, so incredibly fast and powerful that it took my breath away.

Max punching Lissa's light out, her face icy and like stone.

Max kissing Sam out on their date.

Max and the almost-kiss.

And just now, her lips soft and warm under mine.

I would give anything to let her love me back.

**TT~TT too short!!!!! TT~TT**

**M-Geek: BUNNY'S GONE!!!**

**Me: He is!!!! Boo hoo!!!**

**Total: ...that is so fake**

**Me: aw...you caught me. Now, Bunny's probably on another rampage...**

**(V).v.(V)**

**/\__/\**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")/**

**(\__/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(|__|)**

**('.(").')**

**(")_(")**

**(\__/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)__(6**

**(\__/)**

**(")_(")**

**R&R?**


	55. It Never Happened

**I only have one thing to say.**

**Poor Iggy.**

**Aleria14, if you're reading this, please let Iggy know that I have an M-Geek with two chainsaws.**

**Sorry bout the shortness.**

**Sorry bout the decreasing number of updates.**

**I have three stories to update in a day.**

**I can't stop typing like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**It Never Happened**

The day at school went by fairly well. Things were still a bit awkward between Fang and me, but it was good. It was getting better.

"Max!!!! What are you wearing?! That is a major fashion no-no!!!! You are going to wear what I tell you to the Spring Dance!!!!! Wear that, and Fang will never notice you—," I put my hand over her mouth, wanting to a) prevent myself from being mute _and_ deaf, b) not wanting to remember the little "incident" we had yesterday, and c) not wanting to be reminded that the dance is coming up.

"Max!! The cookies are ready!!!" Fang and Nudge were over, probably here for dinner rather than "studying". I hesitated, glancing at the hand covering Nudge's mouth. _God, forgive me for what I'm gonna do. _With that, I took my hand off Nudge's mouth and ran to the kitchen.

I grabbed a handful of cookies and stuffing them into my mouth, not bothering to be polite. Ella, Iggy, and Gazzy rushed over, also pigging out on the anti-diet fest. Fang, Angel, and Nudge already had their share, which they hid from us and ate. Then I realized something.

I was in the same room as the Gasman.

We were pigging out.

Gazzy's next fart, on his official gas schedule, was only moments away.

Taking as many cookies as I could, I burst out of the kitchen and ran into my room, locking the door behind it while doing so. The others, unfortunately, were too late.

As Gasser let it rip, there was an ear-popping sound of farting. I could've sworn the whole house shook as Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Angel burst up the stairs. I, fortunately, was safely in my room. Iggy pounded on the door, being the drama queen he is, and pretending to be incapacitated. Nudge just gagged and ran into Iggy's room. Fang followed her and Ella and Angel ran to their own rooms, locking them and leaving Iggy to suffer.

Poor Iggy.

As the smell slowly faded away, I unlocked the door to see Iggy laying down on the floor. He glared at me and simply muttered, "You are going to _pay._"

Well it's not _my_ fault that Iggy didn't go to his own room.

After an interesting dinner and convincing Iggy to stop committing suicide, Nudge and Fang were just waiting for their parents to pick them up. I stood on the staircase, staring out into space, when the hair on my neck prickled and I felt a warm breath on my shoulder. I spun around to see Fang standing behind me.

I gave him a glare, saying _Fang!!! Will you just freaking stop that?_

He shot one back, saying _stop what? Breathing?_

I rolled my eyes as he smirked at me. then his gaze grew serious.

"Max," he said. "we need to talk."

I stiffened, knowing what he would say. I shrugged and tried to brush past him, but his calloused hand grabbed my shoulder, keeping me in place.

"Max, how could you ignore the kiss?" I flinched as his piercing gaze bore a hole through me and as he mentioned the "incident". I sighed.

I let him read my eyes, which were hard. _It never happened. End of discussion._ Things would be normal again.

Fang simply sighed and backed away, letting me brush past him. As I walked down the stairs, a question nagged at me.

Was this really what I wanted?

**Poor Iggy...**

**/\__/\**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")/**

**(\__/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(|__|)**

**('.(").')**

**(")_(")**

**9)__(6**

**(\__/)**

**(")_(")**

**Bunny is still missing.**

**Review to make Bunny appear in the news.**


	56. Plans

**Wow...two more chappies to update...this is gonna take forev--**

**TV: And here, we have reports from the neighbors of 1234 IDONTKNOW Lane that a Bunny with a chainsaw and some ninja stars is wreaking havoc in the Insane Tara household.**

**Me: What the hell?**

**TV: And here, we will be interviewing Insane Tar--**

**Insane Tara: YOU'LL NEVER GET BUNNY BACK, PIPLUP99!!!! I HAVE KIDNAPPED HIM AND WILL NOT GET HIM BACK UNTIL YOU PAY A RANSOM!!!!**

**Me:...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Plans**

**Third Person POV**

Nudge shook her head sadly as Max walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was so stubborn sometimes. Why couldn't she figure out Fang loves her so freaking much? They need some help, and Nudge was the perfect one to help them!!!!

She stood up, her limbs aching after crouching in the tiny closet for so long. Stretching, she slowly walked downstairs casually. No one noticed her, fortunately. She stood near Max, who was staring blankly into space. She might not be able to read her like Fang does, but she could still read her pretty damn well.

Max seemed…different. She looked lost, with her eyes blank and staring off too nowhere. She seemed to be caught up with the thoughts in her head. Nudge could see her eyes wandering to Fang, who was standing out by the door, and snap back to nowhere. Nudge grinned. It was so obvious they were in love. Max was sooo in denial.

"Nudge!!" Nudge's head snapped to the direction of the voice. "Your parents are here, honey!" She simply smiled at Dr. Martinez and hurriedly rushed out the door with her purse in her hands.

"Come on, Nudge!!! You don't wanna lose your beauty sleep!" Nudge rolled her eyes and smacked her mom playfully, who simply just laughed. With that, her parents started the car and drove off to their home on the other side of town.

As they made the journey home, Nudge felt a plan form in her head. It couldn't fail. She was sure of it. As she worked out the details of it, breaking it apart and making it more complicated, she felt a smile tug at her lips. With that, she reached for her phone, planning to call Ella and Iggy and maybe Ride kids excluding Max. in the end, Max and Fang would be together and all the sluts would know he was taken. Everyone wins.

"Hello?" Ella's voice rang out through the phone. "Even from here, I can sense your possessed smile." Nudge rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Em, Gee!!!! I just thought of the perfect plan!!!!! It's gonna be fail-proof!!! I'm such a awesome genius!!! It's, like, sooo perfect even _I'm_ surprised I thought of--,"

"Nudge!!!! We get it!!!! Now what's this 'plan' you thought of?"

"Well first…we'll…"

**Max POV**

SAVE ME!!!!!!

The place which human-kind dreads to see. The place where they kill poor little puppies and strip off their fur. The place where everyone recoils from its scathing touch. That's where I am currently headed. It burns. It burns my eyes. It possesses innocent souls and shreds them, boiling their poor heads in cauldrons.

Ok, maybe I _am _exaggerating a little bit.

Where am i?

At a fucking dress shop.

"Come on, Max!!! it won't be the end of the world." I rolled my eyes, reluctantly being dragged into the hell-hole. Oh, yes it would be the end of the world!!!!

Ella was looking at some red dresses that came between the knee and the ground. Thank God she didn't want me to be dressed like a slut. There was nothing better to do so I just randomly started walking off to nowhere.

I was still spaced out when I hit a solid chest. I took a step back to reveal some dude with brown hair and brown eyes. He was kind of cute. If I hadn't seen better, I would think he was hot, but I've seen Fang—

What the hell? I don't think Fang's hot!! I don't even think of him that way—hopefully…

"Hey, babe." I tensed. His tone of voice was a bit too welcoming for me…

"How'd you like your eggs in the morning?" I shot him a glare, mentally shuddering at what he was hinting. _Unfertilized, thank you very much. _I shouldered past him but he grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him.

"Need someone to check your pipes? You know you want me." With that, I snapped. I brought my fist to his nose, hearing a slight _crack _as it gushed out blood. It had a good sized dent in it. With that, I walked off as he was still in shock.

Ella glanced at me worriedly as she talked quietly into a phone. When I walked up to her, she slammed it shut and acted as if she never called anyone. I dragged her out of the freaking dress store and she rolled her eyes. With that, she lead me into another freaking dress store.

**Fang POV**

"Fang!!!! You'd look sooo hot in that tux!!! No wait!!!! You'd look hotter in this one!!!! Or maybe this one!!!! Ooh, that one is _definitely _calling your name!!!!! But still, that one is even—," I covered her mouth, hoping she would stop rambling about the tuxes.

Three guesses on where I was.

Nope, not a dress store.

Yes, a hell hole.

Nudge just _had _to drag me off to a dress store to buy me a tux for the upcoming Spring Dance. Hell, I didn't even want to go!!! But with one look at Angel's Bambi eyes, _that _plan flew out the window.

Just then, Nudge's cell phone rang. She muttered a few words into it, being a lot quieter than usual. I shrugged it off. Probably just some girl gossip.

"FANG!!!! All these tuxedoes look terrible!!!! We're going to another one!!!" She grabbed my wrist and jerked me out of the store. Along the way, we passed some bozo with a bloody nose. Probably trying to scare a poor girl.

As we went into the other dress store, more stomach dropped. Hell, this was so fucking big!!!! I groaned, not wanting any part of this.

After another hour of browsing through the clothes, Nudge had finally picked one. She dragged me into a men's changing room and I could've sworn I saw a flash of blonde-streaked brown hair pass by. I shook my head, obviously day-dreaming.

I groaned again as I walked out of the changing room. I looked like an idiot!!! Turning my head around to say some witty remark at Nudge, I found out she was nowhere in sight. I rolled my eyes. She probably wanted to check some dresses.

I heard light foot-steps to my right. I turned around, curious. Then I gasped.

It was Max.

She was wearing a dress.

**Insane Tara, you have been reported to the authorities. You will receive a letter asking nicely for Bunny.**

**_Insane Tara,_**

_**You have been reported to the authorities. We will only ask nicely, once, for Bunny. You must reply to this letter or else the M-Geek will be sent to track you down. We also demand every single detail of how you kidnapped him, what happened when you kidnapped him, how you managed to control him for a day, your favorite color, and your favorite cookie. If not, the consequences will be severe and you may possibly be murdered by M-Geek. Either that or Bunny will get you first. Second option is more likely. Hand Bunny over to the officials who can manage to control Bunny and not get brutally murdered.**_

_**Piplup99**_

**/\__/\**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")/**

**(\__/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(|__|)**

**('.(").')**

**(")_(")**

**9)__(6**

**(\__/)**

**(")_(")**

**R&R?**


	57. Hot!

**This chappie's dedicated to Hannah because I owe her for letting me read her book.**

**Review answers:**

**bookworm: I wouldn't know. Let us not forget I'm only in middle school here!  
Maximum Ride the hero: Sorry. I caught that a couple days ago during a chat with Subby. I was like 'crap' and she was like 'no duh'. Let's just say...um...Fang has a bike! Not so good...**

**Insane Tara: TAKE HIM BACK! I DON'T WANT HIM ANYMORE! -drags a cage with strange shrieks and gloore (blood and gore) all over it-**

**Me: Alright, so you filled out the info but first we need more info...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR-crap...where's Total?**

**Hot!**

**Fang POV**

I stared.

If Max was wearing a dress, Hitler would be reincarnated as Britney Spears and cause the end of the world.

I'd better be watching out for Britney Spears now.

Her dress was a silky black, with a tiny splash of velvet red. It stopped right above her ankles, making a modest, yet—I can't believe I'm saying this—_hot _air around her. The dress clung to her skin slightly, making her curves show. Her hair was the usual, but it looked as if it were from a runway. I could've sworn there was an ethereal glow around her. It also helped that she was 5' 8" and that she was extremely skinny. She made Shakira look like a donkey's ass.

She walked towards me, her hips moving smoothly and gracefully towards me. As she reached where I was standing, she snapped my jaw shut with a raised eyebrow. I didn't even notice my mouth was hanging open! I was probably drooling, making me look like a creepy stalker/slob. Crap.

I blushed deeply, which made Max blush even more. I heard some giggling behind us and swung around to see Ella and Nudge snapping pictures of us on their phones. Crap, they set this up! I, along with Max, sent them our best death glares as they simply burst out laughing. Damn, I need another way to scare them away.

Max was fuming but knew better to go out into the open. She had already attracted a lot of stalkers. Instead, I snuck up to them as they were to busy laughing to notice me.

"Was this set up?" I can be pretty damn scary when I want. Ella and Nudge both stopped suddenly and turned around and chuckled nervously. "Hi Fang," they both muttered nervously and gave a weak smile. With that I snatched their phones away.

As I walked back to the changing room (Max has long since gone back in there) I could hear Nudge whispering to Ella. "This wasn't exactly the best idea." Hell, right, you are!

I stepped out, dressed in my normal black attire. Max and Nudge were gone, probably yelling at a bus driver to swerve through traffic.Ella was grinning sheepishly at me. She gave me another weak smile.

"Oops?"

**Max POV**

What the heck was Fang doing here?

I felt my eyes scan Fang, taking in his appearance, his surprised face, and his tuxedo. My eyes were drawn to his tuxedo, which made him look, erm, _hot. _It was pretty much the usual tuxedo you see on TV, but his was just…different. The blackness was different. More…I don't know…deep. Mysterious. A deep, infinite, midnight black that seemed to give an ethereal glow. I snapped myself out of my daydreaming, mentally scolding myself. _Don't think of him like that…_My eyes moved up to his face, which was less closed and filled with awe. Get this, he was _drooling _at me!

Managing to keep from blushing, I stepped up to him and closed his mouth, snapping him out of la-la land. Then—shocker!—he started blushing deeply, which made me blush deeply. I heard girly giggling from behind Fang and snapped my head around, revealing Ella and Nudge snickering at us. And, get this, they were _taking pictures of us on their phones!_

I was just about to stomp over to them and yank their hair out but I realized something. The freaking dress was attracting a bit too much attention. I stalked back to the changing room and Fang stalked to Ella and Nudge. I seriously hoped I wouldn't get stalked from this.

As I changed back into my normal clothing, I walked out and dragged Nudge by the ear, tearing her apart from Ella. She was so gonna get it when she gets home.

As we boarded a bus, Nudge leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Payback for my hair."

Well, crap.

Things are going to get interesting…

**Sorry for shortness!**

**Me: I need to know when you were born, where you were born, how you were born, why you were born, favorite book, favorite band, favorite song, favorite web, favorite name, favorite animal, favorite place, favorite finger, favorite appendage, favorite limb, favorite type of human, favorite author, favorite class, favorite hobby, whether you think I'm spazzing out or not, whether you're wondering who Subby is, whether-**

**Bunny: -cuts through cage- I'M FWEE! -runs of into the night-**

**Tara & me: crap...**


	58. It Wouldn't be Me

**I apologize for the shortness. It's stressful that I have to find BOTH Bunny and Total--**

**TV: Last week there were many reports of a dangerous bunny on the loose. It has killed one person (possible more) and has put at least 491 people in a mental institution. Things known to have worked with the MBLB (Massive Blood Lust Bunny) include an unknown source of robot and a highly dangerous chainsaw. It is highly recommended to keep all doors and windows locked.**

**Me: That's our Bunny!**

**Mousy: Yup yup!**

**TV: The attacks have lessened a day ago, although there are reports of blood and gore at the Rebeliouse Angel household. Going to our next report, the innocent people of ILOVEITEX Lane have been experiencing strange hallucinations of dog-shaped holes in the clouds. -zooms up to a Total-shaped hole-**

**Me: M-GEEK!!!!! GET TOTAL!!!!!**

Disclaimer**: I don't own MR**

**It Wouldn't be Me**

I practically barged down the door, fled up the stairs, and slammed the door to my bedroom behind me. I was blushing the whole way. Those devils! Planning on getting Fang and I together! I sighed. Even if we were together, things would never work out. We were meant to be friends, not more.

_Then why do you feel whole and complete, yet awkward around him? _Ugh, shut up, conscience!!!!! I clenched my fists in frustration and sighed. This calls for some stress relieving.

I got up and walked calmly to my desk, where my sketchbook laid. I picked it up, along with a sketch pencil lying besides it. Then, I fell onto the bed with a _whoof _and let my pencil weave through the paper. I spaced off, going on autopilot and drawing whatever came to mind. Remembering how I always drew Fang while spacing out, I snapped myself out of daydreaming and looked down on the paper with alarm.

It was—thank God—not Fang. Instead, it was a mockingbird. I felt a pang of sadness and longing but pushed it away quickly. Even though I wanted to have my old voice back, it just felt…_different_…if I had surgery. It just felt wrong, somehow. Like I would never be the same. I stretched my hand out and gently grazed the mocking bird when—

Suddenly, the door burst open, making me jump off the bed and bang my head against the wall. _Ow…_Dr. Martinez stood at the door, embarrassed but urgent. She blushed as I staggered up.

"Oh, sorry Max. Was I interrupting?" I shook my head no and plopped myself onto the bed, head still throbbing.

"Max, I just got wonderful news!" I nodded, seeing her extremely excited. I was wondering why she was telling me this, but you know moms!

"I got a call from Dr. Booth, a friend of mine, that he can get your voice back!" Everything went still. I saw worry flash into Dr. Martinez's eyes as I suddenly went still.

The uneasy feeling from before came back. It was stupid. I wouldn't change if I had surgery. Well, other than getting my voice back. Still, an instinct in my gut told me not to. I felt as if nothing would ever be the same again. It was stupid, yet overwhelming. I closed my eyes, trying to battle the sense of foreboding.

In the end, I sighed. Slowly, I shook my head. A flash of understanding appeared in her eyes, and she nodded her head.

"Can I tell Fang?" I hesitantly nodded my head. What harm could it do? With that, Dr. Martinez walked down the stairs.

Moments later, a knock sounded at my door. I lazily got up and opened the door, revealing Dr. Martinez. I gave her a quizzical look. She just smiled nervously at me.

"Max, not that I mean to be pushy, but are you sure about that? It could be your only chance to get your voice back." I nodded my head with a confident pose and met her eye. Inside, I was seriously doubting myself. Still…that feeling…

Dr. Martinez's eyes softened, showing compassion. "If you want, he says that you can text him anytime this month if you change your mind." I nodded. At least I could change my mind. It slightly comforted me. key word: slightly.

As I drifted off into space once again, I couldn't help wondering whether I made the right choice.

It just wouldn't be me.

**I apologize once again for the shortness.**

**Once again, another letter to the kidnapper.**

**_Rebeliouse Angel,_**

**_Give Bunny back or the world will explode and everyone will survive except you. Trust me. I know. I have an M-Geek that works for the Chuster. Along with returning Bunny, you must fill out this very educational worksheet:_**

**_How did you lock Bunny up? _________**

**_Does Bunny cause chaos? __________**

**_Has a family member been killed because of Bunny? _________**

**_What happened as he was locked up? __________**

**_Are you missing a limb? _________**

**_Did Bunny's woman within (Beyonce) burst out yet? __________**

**_Is Bunny expecting an egg? _________**

**You know the drill:**

**R&R**


	59. TAKE MAX TO THE DANCE!

**Pologize for shortness. Thanks to Subby for helping me type this and for the Fang in a dress idea. Read my other story Fears! ^.^**

**Mousy: Oh yeah, we got a reply from Rebeliouse Angel**

**Me: Then tell us!!!!**

**_How did you lock Bunny up? Yes. He is in a solid steel cage with an electric chain saw._**

Does Bunny cause chaos? No. Except for killing a few people.  
Has a family member been killed because of Bunny? Nope. My sister went to a mental instution.  
What happened as he was locked up? He tried to seduce me.  
Are you missing a limb? Nope. Just a head an an arm.  
Did Bunny's woman within (Beyonce) burst out yet? Nope. Except for some long hair.....  
Is Bunny expecting an egg? hahahaha

but wait!!!!! the bunny is using the chain saw!!! No! BUNNY! COME BACK! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!  
Shit. How am I suppose to explain this to mom?

**Me: Wait, you didn't pick Bunny up?**

**Mousy:...nooo...why? Was I supposed to?**

**Me: -bangs head on table-**

**Disclaimer: No tengo Maximum Ride**

**TAKE MAX TO THE DANCE!!!**

Nudge clutched her phone angrily after sending a total of fifteen texts and twenty calls, none which she replied to, to Ella who, apparently, does not exist.

Nudge heard a ring coming from her cell phone, which she lunged for and immediately picked up.

"Hey Nudge, this is Ell-" Nudge stopped her in mid-sentence. There were more urgent matters to discuss. "Ella, no time for apologies. We have to get Max and Fang together, so we need to start phase two. They can't, like, live without each other. You've seen what happened. They're, like, soul mates and stuff. I mean seriously!!! They need to realize they're a match made in heaven, but they're sooooo ignorant and—,"

"Nudge" Ella replied carefully. "Max won't be able to be tricked again."

"Ella, Ella, Ella, how stupid are you? We'll use _the_ trick to get her in a dress and at the dance. Same with Fang, except, Fang would be in a tux not a dress. Unless he was a girl. Don't you wonder what color his dress would be if he was a girl? I'd probably be like black or something, do you kno--" Nudge was cut off rudely by Ella.

"Nudge!!!!" Ella screamed in her ear. "Get back on topic!!!" Nudge sighed inwardly. Ella had no imagination. It _was _an interesting topic.

"Anyways," Nudge said, picking up on the topic. "Did you pick out a nice dress for Max? Her dress should sooo be, like red or silver or black or a bunch of Max colors and you should have like a light blue one! It would so match you! What color dress should I have for the dance? Ooh, I know! I should have a purple one! Hello? Ella you there? Ellllllllllla?"

Nudge shrugged as she slid her phone off. Ella was just too plain. You gotta talk a lot to share your ideas, Nudge mused. Eh, not everyone could be just as perfect as Nudge.

She carefully worked out the trick, adapting it to fit Fang's case. She had to word her words carefully, if she didn't want her and Ella's efforts to go down the drain. For once in her life, she would have to stop ranting and actually think about her words. Nudge frowned. No, that wouldn't work. He'd sense something was off.

Nudge hated silence. Foreboding silence, awkward silence, the silence before death, you name it. She hates them all. It makes things gloomy and awkward, two things she hates a lot. So she talks. Talk, talk, talk, talk, anything to cover the silence. As long as sound is present, Nudge could rest in peace. She loves talking. Soon, instead of just covering the silence, it grew into a habit. She talked more and more everyday.

That's why the next thing she decided to do was to practice her words in front of a mirror.

"Hey Fang, I was just wondering why you won't take Max to the dance. I mean, seriously! You guys belong together. You're so frustrating you know? Why am I even asking you? TAKE MAX TO THE DANCE! No, too direct. I need to be more casual. Ok, Fang! Ponies! They're so girly! I mean, I like horses but I don't really like ponies. They're too cute for they're own good!! TAKE MAX TO THE DANCE OR ELS—no, to random. Hm…this is harder than I thought. Maybe…"

Nudge continually practiced in front of the mirror until she finally had a speech planned out. She hurriedly wrote it down on a piece of paper before she could forget it. As she recited her speech, something felt off to it. She just didn't know what. _Oh well, _she though. She instantly forgot about it.

She recited her speech over and over again, memorizing it as it sunk into her brain. She was practically jumping up and down with excitement. She really wanted to get them together. Besides, they'd owe Ella and Nudge after it. It was pure genius.

Nudge went off and texted Ella all about her speech.

Still, something seemed off about her speech.

**Random bag: Lemme outta here! I know Kung-Fu!!**

**Me: What the heck is that?!**

**M-Geek: IT'S TOTAL. DUH...**

**Me: Well I'm sorry! I don't stalk Total unlike other people!**

**M-Geek: I DO NOT STALK PEOPLE! BESIDES, YOU TOLD ME TO!!!**

**Me: M-GEEK!!!! STALK BUNNY!!!!**

** M-Geek: AW CRAP...**


	60. Bacon and the Power of Fate

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new update! Thanks to Seastar1196 for the bacon idea! And to Subby: STOP BEING SO PESSIMISTIC!**

**Adventures of M-Geek**

**M-Geek: NOW IF I WERE BUNNY, WHERE WOULD I GO? HM...HITLER! YES!**

**M-Geek goes off to find Hitler.**

**Disclaimer: I dnont own Mxumaim Rdie for I do not astcaosie wtih old pploee **

**Bacon and the Power of Fate**

**Fang POV**

Stupid Iggy.

Him and his stupid cooking skills.

Stupid obsession.

Okay, let's back up there a bit. We had been assigned a science project on whatever topic we wanted. I couldn't care less on what we did. Iggy wanted to do a project on whether deodorant attracts hot girls. I was going to agree to it but the teacher ruined our fun. Aww…shit, dude. It would help you, considering your unattractive face.

_Anyways, _Iggy went into a depression since he couldn't find out what makes me so hot and sexy that he doesn't have. Let's just say nature can be very kind. I was also depressed. I wanted to rub it in his face when he finds out what makes me awesome and tries it and fails epically. Besides, I might impress Max.

Now all you girls going _eww _there don't understand the laws of the Maniverse. Sure, I can just be normal every once in a while, but you must follow the laws of the Maniverse to actually attract the girl you so desperately love. Well, except Max. Now you know I'm really desperate if I'm following the laws of the Maniverse to just get Max to realize how much I would do for her.

Anyways, back to the topic at hand. Since we couldn't do the deodorant experiment, we had to do something else. After a lot of arguing, we finally agreed on something about turbines and windmills. We continually argued about whose house we would go to for the project. I seriously wanted to stay at my house so I could ditch Iggy and do whatever, but Iggy was thinking vice versa.

Then, Iggy unleashed the secret weapon.

"Faaaaaaaaaaaang! If we work on it at _my _house, then I'll give you bacon!"

Shit…

Stupid bacon.

After hesitating for a minute, I groaned. Iggy smirked and we started walking off to the Martinez house. _Think about the bacon, think about Max. Think about the bacon, think about Max…_The bacon part helped a little, but the Max part made me convince myself not to do suicide.

So this is how I was _here, _doing all the work as Iggy lounges off and does nothing.

He had better get that bacon or else I'll tell every girl in the world he's homosexual.

There was a loud ring at the door. I ignored it, my day already soured up. Then, the person just _had _to repeatedly ring the bell. The ring itself is like _ding dong! That _ring was _di—di—di—ding—ding—ding—ding—ding—_

"We get it!" I heard Iggy's annoyed and irritated voice from upstairs. "Slave, go answer the door!"

Wow.

Iggy now thinks of me as a slave.

Possessive much?

I walked up to the door grumbling, just to reveal an over-caffeinated Nudge squealing and rushing in. great. Zeus sure loves me!

"Oh my God, Fang! Did you know Ella's taking Max shopping again? I seriously wanted to go with them, but they were all like 'noooooooooooo!' Well…only Ella was but you get my point. Hey Fang! Whatcha doing? Why are such you grump today? You're always grumpy, you know? You need to visit one of those social therapist dudes since you're so emo and unemotional—,"

"Nudge," I cut her off rudely. "We both know you didn't come here to complain about my emoness. Just cut to the chase."

"C'mon, Fang! Can't I visit my friends and say hi?"

"No."

"Jeez, Fang. You're too literal."

That was the shortest sentence I heard her utter.

So, after a millennium of unnecessary Bambi eyes, I let Nudge help with the project.

"OMG, you _still _haven't finished? I finished mine two hours ago! Seriously, you need help. How could you not understand…" So, that was how my hours of bacon were wasted into popping my eardrums.

It sucks to be me.

After the sun was setting, Max had _still _not come back from her trip to hell. I shrugged it off immediately. Ella was probably being possessive and purposely torturing Max. It was normal. Ella loved teasing Max.

"Hey Fang? What do you think of the book Twilight?" Nudge asked suddenly. I stared at her with disbelief.

"It's ok, I guess. Romantic." I mentally swore at myself for bringing up romance. I already had enough of it in my life.

"What do you think of Edward? I think he's sooooo hot but I think Jacob is a lot hotter in New Moon. You know what my favorite part of the book is? The romance. I loooooooove it when Bella and Edward are together! I mean, he's so sweet! I seriously _love _all the romance in it." Nudge's face was red as she said it all in one breath. I frowned. Something seemed off here…

I shrugged, a pang of sadness and longing piercing at me. if only my life was written by an author who would make Max fall in love with me. Too bad reality just has to come and slap me in the face.

"Hey Fang, wouldn't it be cute if you and Max got together? You both love each other a lot. I can tell. It's really obvious you know. So why don't you take Max to the dance?" I stiffened at her speech. Crap, this was not happening.

I looked back at Nudge. Big mistake. She was using the Bambi eyes. I hardened. Not even the Bambi eyes could change my mind. Sure, I love Max, but she only thinks of me as a friend. It would never work out.

Just as I opened my mouth to say no, Nudge cut me off and grabbed my shirt angrily.

"You idiot! Why can't you see that Max loves you a lot? Why can't you see that you guys are made for each other? Can't you see how heartbroken you were when she left? How sad she was when you were with Brigid? You _love _each other! Why can't you realize that? She _needs _you! She dotes on you! You're her right-wing man! You're more than that!" I stood dumbfounded as Nudge's eyes were blazing with fury and shock. Tears were coming out of her eyes. I was just frozen.

After a moment, she backed away, still steaming. We were both surprised. She didn't plan the outburst. She gave me a cold yet desperate look.

"Why can't you just _love _each other?" she whispered. Her voice was shaking.

I sighed. The guilt chewed at me. she had a point. Maybe Max _does _love me after all.

"Fine, I'll go."

Nudge's eyes widened with happiness and surprise. She squealed and hugged me. "You won't regret this!" she squeaked happily at me. still, something was bothering me at the back of my mind.

"Didn't you have some other plan rather than the guilt trip?" I raised an eyebrow. She blushed madly.

"Well…we—I was planning to use the photos I got of you two drooling at each other."

I gave an exasperated sigh. "I hate you, you know?"

She laughed in response. "Yeah, but you _love _Max!"

**So?**

**Adventures of M-Geek**

**M-Geek: ACCORDING TO THIS MAP, HITLER SHOULD BE RIGHT ABOUT...HERE...-looks into a dark and foreboding path that leads down...down...down-**

**M-Geek: CRAP...**

**(V).v.(V)**

**/\_/\**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")/**

**(\_/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(|_|)**

**('.(").')**

**(")_(")**

**(\_/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)_(6**

**(\_/)**

**(")_(")**

**R&R?**


	61. Truth or Dare

**Sorry I hadn't updated in so long! I was just kind of annoyed at a review. I won't tell you what it is though.**

**Okay, you might think I didn't plan out the plot because I ask for help, but you're wrong. I planned the plot, alright. I have the ending sorted out and when its gonna end. Just because I ask doesn't me I'm a hopeless bitch writing whatever comes to mind.**

**Second of all, fans leaving my story doesn't effect me. I never expected this many reviews when I first started, and I don't expect anymore. Just because you threaten to leave doesn't make me update ASAP. I'm in it for the writing, not the fans. You can't judge me because I want to make it as best as possible. I took this long because I didn't want to mess up and look back on it and think, _God, I was such an idiot!_**

**Anyways, thanks for the truth or dare idea!**

**If you're wondering why I didn't update my other stories, I've been having trouble uploading what I typed. I'll try to get it as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimaaaaaaaaaa: No, I don't own MR but I know what happens in the end of FANG... :'(**

**Truth or Dare**

"Shopping! Shopping! Everybody loves to shop!" Ella trilled, obviously enjoying herself. I mentally groaned. She could be just like Nudge at times.

"Ooh! Look! A special on converse!" I mentally groaned again as Ella dragged me off into wherever. I love Ella and all, but she might as well be the spawn of Satan when she drags me off into this hell-hole.

I sighed. I might as well do something while Ella looks for some random piece of clothing. I walked on until I saw a rack of hoodies. Browsing through them, I saw a navy blue one that I seriously wanted. Yes, I like navy blue, not the wimpy robin's egg blue. As I turned back to Ella, something popped in my mind. _Why not get one for Fang?_

I turned back and grabbed the darkest black I could find. Sure things were awkward, but he was still my _friend. _Emphasis on friend...I hope...

I tapped Ella's shoulder as she was looking through yet another rack of slutty attire. I seriously hoped she wouldn't buy them. Ella turned around and her face lit up.

"OMG Max! You actually bought some clothes!" I rolled my eyes. She could be so shallow at times.

Then, Ella noticed the deep, dark, black hoodie I brought. She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Is that for Fang?" I blushed deeply and nodded my head. Something flashed into her eyes, but as soon as it came, it was gone. I don't like the look of it...

"Come on, Max! Lets go to another store!" God save me! Ella grabbed my wrist and yanked me out the store.

As Ella browsed through the clothing of the dress shop we were currently in, she sighed in frustration.

"This is sooooo boring!!"

I gave her a look that said, _you're in a _dress shop_. How could you be bored?_

She looked at me innocently. "What? These clothes are sooooooooooooooo nineteen-sixties!" I rolled my eyes. As long as it's not blood-stained, it might as well be the secret of the universe.

"Come on, Max! Let's go somewhere with _real _clothes!" I sighed as Ella yanked me off once again to God knows where.

Fortunately, Ella didn't drag me off to another store. Instead she just decided we walk the streets to find 'a store worth visiting'. Well, at least I had some time to burn.

Suddenly, the back of my neck prickled. I tensed and clenched my hand, swinging it behind me. I hit something, but it held my fist. I turned around snarling, to see Ari sheepishly hold my fist still. He let it go as I retraced it suspiciously.

"Um...can I join you guys?" As I stared into his eyes suspiciously, he looked away, showing some of the eight-year-old I knew before.

"Sure!" Ella trilled. I simply shrugged and nodded and felt a pang of warmth as Ari's eyes lit up. He might be a teen on the outside, but he's just a soft marshmallow inside.

We started walking again, a comfortable silence (thank GOD it's _silence_) as Ari hung back, as if he had no opinion. I gave an exasperated sigh. He's too pessimistic at times.

I glanced over at Ella to see her...closed off. She was distant. Thoughtful. I frowned. Something was off here...Ella never daydreamed. I snorted. Ella would daydream when my life is controlled by an author, making me do her every whim.

"Truth or dare?" Ella suddenly asked to Ari. I moaned mentally. This could not be good.

"Truth. Why?" Ari asked, curiosity etched plainly all over his face. Ella gave a mischievous smile.

"Did you ever like Max?" Her tone was teasing, but I just gaped at her. She winked at me in response.

I glanced over at Ari who was blushing deeply. _Oh no..._He gave a weak smile at me.

"Well...i did but that was...a long time ago..." I blinked in surprise. He _liked _me? Sure, I like him as a brother, but I've already got Fang--

I shook my head clear, focusing back at Ari. He was more confident now.

"But its obvious someone else is better for her." I blinked as Ella nodded in agreement. My eyes narrowed in suspicion as they glanced at each other. Were they speaking in code or something?!?

"My turn," Ari declared. "Max, truth or dare?" I raised one finger, meaning I wanted to do truth. Sure Maximum Ride never backs down from a challenge, but I wanted a little warm-up there.

"How many times have you kissed someone?" I blushed as I held up six fingers, making Ella raise her eyebrows.

"Ooh...I thought you only kissed Sam _five times..._interesting..." Her tone was teasing.

I shot her a dagger glare, knowing it wouldn't affect her. I save my death glare for special purposes. Ella simply rolled her eyes in response. "Your turn, Max."

I pointed at Ella, an evil dare/truth already forming in my head. She lifted her chin up and rolled her eyes, saying, "Dare."

I grinned evilly, making Ella rethink her choice. Oh well. This helps her in a way. I took out a sheet of paper and a pen, furiously scribbling words onto it. As I finished, I handed the paper, folded up, to her, an evil glint still in my eye.

As she read it, she turned into an interesting array of colors. Hmm..pink, red, rose, tomato red, blood red, purple...dark purple...She desperately glared at me. I shook my head and smirked evilly, making her sigh.

"Fine, I'll do it." She gave a sigh of defeat. I triumphantly snatched the letter away from her. I reopened it, smiling at my evilness/match-maker-ness.

_I dare you to tell Iggy exactly how you feel about him._

I heard Ella mutter under her breath. I only heard snatches of it, but not enough to make sense. "...she'd better be happy..."

Ari just hung back, itching to say something but staying silent. Poor kid.

"Max, truth or dare?" Well, I already had my warm-up. Besides, it can't be _that _bad. I held up two fingers, signaling I wanted dare.

Boy, was I wrong.

"Max, I dare you to go with Fang to the dance."

…

_What?!_

"Come on, Max. you guys love each other. You're just in denial." I ignored her words. How do they expect _me _to go out with _Fang? _"Fang's not in denial. He loves you. He really does love you. You can see it. You're just in denial, ignoring it. Come on, Max. just get over with it," Ella said seriously.

I hesitated.

This _was _a dare.

The Great Maximum Ride never backs down from a dare.

Besides, Ella was giving the Bambi Eyes.

I sighed in defeat and hung my head. Ella squealed in happiness and Ari grinned a toothy grin. Suddenly, I was pulled in a tight bear hug as the air was squeezed out of me by Ella. "!!!!!"

I pushed her off, laughing. The dance wouldn't be that bad, would it? We don't like each other, so it wouldn't mean anything. Yet, the sight of Fang in that tux...

I sighed. It was true. I admit it. I loved him. The way he smiles, his calloused hand, his soft shoulders, his glittering obsidian eyes. I looked up in the setting sun and smiled. I loved him a lot. I have to thank Ella for helping me realize that.

Then, a drop of rain hit my head. I looked up in the sky to see storm clouds approaching at a steady pace. We all shared a glance and took off. Ari soon separated from us, running off to his home while we sprinted harder, the rain coming down heavier.

Soon, we burst into the house/mansion, drenched and dripping with cold rainwater. I inhaled deeply enjoying the smell of cookies, fresh from the oven. _Cookie yum yum yum..._

Soon, I stuffed my face in the gigantic tray of chocolate chip cookies.

Still, a question nagged at the back of my head.

I loved him.

Does _he _love _me?_

**On facebook, I have a quiz on how well you know Bunny. Just search up Tiffany Li...(no not my real name for you stalkers)**

**(V).v.(V)**

**/\__/\**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")/**

**(\__/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(|__|)**

**('.(").')**

**(")_(")**

**(\__/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**(Rebeliouse Angel gave him back)**

**9)__(6**

**(\__/)**

**(")_(")**

**Review?**


	62. Spring Dance

**Sorry for the bad quality chappie!!! Lately, I've been getting addicted to this ninja game (I know. I have the worst taste), so you need to give me a STRONG REVIEW to kick my arse off that game. HELP ME!!!!!!!!!**

**Bunny: La cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no pien--how dwo you evwen spwell that?**

**Me: -shrugs- How am I supposed to know? I only took Spanish in third grade.**

**Bunny: Hmm....MAYBWE THE CHAINSAW KNWOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: NOOOOOOO BUNNY!!!! NOT THE BIRD!!!!! GASP!!!!!!! YOU SHREDDED MY MAXIMUM RIDE BOOK!!!!!**

**Bunny:...uh oh...**

**Me: -please hold for violence-**

**Disclaimer: Still not JP**

I stared at the slender figure in the mirror that was definitely not me.

It was wearing the dark, rich, midnight black dress with a velvet red tinge. Its hair was tied into a loose bun, not exactly the best, but not the usual. On her wrist was a little bracelet, plain and simple but with a deep meaning in it. With big, bold letters it blared out:

_Max and Fang_

I can't believe it was me.

I didn't know what to feel about it, really. Normally, I would feel disgusted at my dainty, fragile look, but I was going with the one person I truly love. It was the same dress Fang…erm…_drooled_ at. That was before. Now I'm not sure he'd think I was as beautiful.

The beaded bracelet, hanging loosely on my wrist, was what stood out the most. It was red and black, my favorite color and Fang's. on the beads were the letters, _Fang and Max. _I remember the day ten-year old Fang gave it to me. It was my last memory of him before my mother…passed away.

"_M-Max?" I looked around to see a blushing Fang, looking anywhere but my eyes. I frowned._

"_What?" I asked, curious. Was Fang hiding something from me?_

_He sighed before looking up to meet my eye. then, to my surprise, he smiled at me, making my heart flop around. He was really cute when he smiles. He needs to smile more._

_What really shocked me was when he took my hand and slipped something on it. He smiled again, his deep eyes soft. "Happy birthday, Max."_

_I looked down, shocked. On my wrist was a hand made bracelet. It looked as if a lot of effort was put into it, but it was still a little sloppy. It didn't matter. What mattered was who gave it to me._

"_It took me a long time to make," he murmured softly. "I made it myself."_

_Then, I was snapped out of my frozen state._

"_Thanks," I said warmly before bringing my arms around his neck._

We were just friends back then.

It didn't really mean anything.

I sighed before walking out of the room and down the stairs. Ella and Nudge were still preparing. They didn't have dates, but they wanted to go anyways. I'm a bit suspicious there…

Suddenly, they burst down the stairs, prancing and, to my horror, _singing. _Guess what song it was?

"Don't you wish your girlfriend was _hot _like _me?!"_ they trilled. Someone just kill me now! "Don't you wish your girlfriend was--,"

Before my ears get deaf, I chucked a shoe at them, which they expertly dodged. They simply laughed and pushed me out the door. I groaned. Great, now I was in a dress in _public._ Life couldn't get worse.

Hurriedly, I got into the car, not wanting to be embarrassed any further. I sighed as Ella and Nudge began to sing more perverted songs. Sure, I loved Fang, but I was still wondering if he loved me back. If he didn't…I wouldn't know what to do…

As the car pulled up to the school's parking lot, I checked the time. Six o'clock, right on time. My palms were sweaty and I was shaking, two things the great Maximum Ride never does. That was normal, I reassured myself. Fang broke down all my shields, destroyed all my unbreakable walls, and opened the door straight to my heart. I only feel towards him this way. I just loved him like that.

I smiled, reassured. If he doesn't love me back, what could I do? A pang of bitterness ran through me as I opened the car door. I quickly pushed it away, not wanting to think about it. I followed Nudge and Ella, hoping to see Fang soon. I stood by the drink stand, still nervous, but staying for the fact that Fang was going to be here somewhere. Fang and his beautiful smile making the sun stop on its tracks and birds sing. Fang and his hair sloppily slicked forward, but long enough for it to slightly flop down. Fang and his deep, mysterious eyes...

A slow song started and people began to break off in pairs, dancing in the center. I didn't. I would wait for Fang through anything.

Then, it hit me that Ella and Nudge were nowhere to be seen. They were dancing a minute ago and now they ditch me! I sighed. Oh well. I would wait for Fang.

As the minutes ticked by and Ella and Nudge were _still _nowhere in sight, I began to grow agitated. Fang didn't love me. Ella and Nudge were just pulling my string. I was here for no freaking reason. Why else would _none of them be anywhere near?!_ I looked around one more time to see Iggy dancing with some random girl. He's such a flirt. Still, they left me here to rot slowly in this hell-hole I don't even know why I agreed to go--

"Max!" Ella and Nudge screamed. There they were. "Max! Are you having fun? I guess not. Come on! Let's go get a drink from the stand. Ooh!!! He's such a hottie! Why don't we dance? Come on! Lets get another drink. I'm beat. OH! Another hottie!!! I must get his phone number! Nah, he's too ugly. Come on, Max! Who needs the outside world when we can _par-tae?!_" I stood dumbfounded as Ella dragged me all around the room and as Nudge blabbered on and on about nothing. Sure, she was random, but she wasn't _this _random. She's not bipolar either.

I pulled myself away from them, sighing. They shot a worried glance at each other. I took the chance to start walking out the huge gym and into the night. Immediately, both Ella and Nudge were in front of me with their arms spread out, yelling, "NO!"

I stared at them, shocked. They were hiding something from me. Immediately, they covered their mouths, looking ashamed. I walked out of the gym stiffly, feeling betrayed and hollow.

Then, I stopped in my tracks, adrenaline pumping into my veins.

I can't believe it.

Outside, Fang was _kissing a random red head._

I've never felt so hollow.

**Just to tell you, the story's gonna end soon. _Very _soon...Then I'll focus my energy on Fears.**

**I'll update three times today since, a) it's snowing harder than it has ever been for 10 years, and b) to repay you guys for my bad habits.**

(V).v.(V)

/\__/\

/='.'=\

(")_(")/

(\__/)

/='.'=\

(")_(")

(|__|)

('.(").')

(")_(")

(\__/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

9)__(6

(\__/)

(")_(")

R&R?


	63. Hi Fang

**Sorry! No third chappie! I just realized the third chappie would be the epilogue...**

**Yes, I'm sad too, but everything comes to an end eventually.**

**I'd like to thank Subby for her support and help with the chappies.**

**I'd also like to thank Faith for her support and her friendship.**

**There's one more chappie left before the thank you notes.**

**Please enjoy.**

**I worked hard to make it this long.**

**Hi Fang**

So it was true.

He didn't love me.

I spun on my heel and ran away as fast as I can, not bothering whether he noticed or not. He wouldn't care anyways. I let the tears flow down my cheeks as I sprinted on and on until the underbrush grew thick. There, I crumpled down into a heap, feeling hollow and defeated and...just not me. He hated me. I was nothing to him.

I felt like there was no point living anymore.

As my tears dwindled and my emotions were poured out, leaving a hollow shell behind, I heard people call my name. I curled up into a ball, feeling remorse and despair. I didn't want them to find me. I wanted to rot in this hell-hole alone.

The pain I was feeling, I had no words to describe. It was as if Fang went into my heart, stole a vital part of it and left, leaving me here to suffer. I felt like I was depleting, every moment that passes ripping a chunk of my soul apart. I just wanted to end it.

The pain that I have suffered was nothing to the dreadful blow I was feeling now. I was broken, shattered, then pieced back together, only to be broken again. But this time, Fang destroyed me to nonexistence. Even in the vast world of nothing, the pain remained. It wasn't gnawing at my hollow core, it was my core. The pain was everything, it was me. I am nothing but despair. The definition of total loss.*****

My hands started trembling as I went deep into my thoughts. What was wrong with me? What did Fang see in her that I didn't have? Was I a sucky kisser? Did he hate me because i'm too wimpy to go to bed with someone?

Then, it hit me.

He hated me because I was mute.

The tears welled up into my eyes as realization hit me. Of course, that was why. The past year was full of fake understanding as Fang stood by my side. Or so I thought. He was just pretending to be my friend. For the past four years or so he probably forgot all about me and had been hating me for years.

I cried despair flooding all over me again. There was no way I can fix my voice.

Then, it clicked.

I took out my phone and took a deep breath. I wouldn't be the same, but Fang would like me. That's alright. Just as long as Fang loves me back. Then, I texted Dr. Booth.

The taxi would be coming soon.

* * *

**Fang POV**

I pushed the girl off me to see Max running away into the trees. Horror filled my heatr as I realized what happened. Angrily, I turned to the red-head slut.

"What was _that _for?" I snarled menacingly.

She simply sneered at me. "For landing Brigid in jail."

Suddenly, she sent an uppercut at my jaw, jerking my head up. There was a painful crack, making me wince. She swung her leg up, skillfully, but this time I was prepared. I grabbed her foot and twisted it around until I heard a definite _snap _and she groaned in pain. Then, I swung my free hand, catching her on the head and making her crumple to the ground.

I sighed. Mick's minions never give up. Urgently, I ran towards the direction Max disappeared into and called out her name. After an hour of searching, I sighed.

Who would know where Max had gone?

Maybe...Iggy?

Immediately, I dashed back to the school, where the music was blaring loudly. I burst through the doors, not attracting a lot of attention since the teachers were somewhere else and the couples were making out. I spotted Iggy flirting with some girl, who was flirting fiercely back. I didn't care. All that mattered was that I could get Max back.

"Iggy!" I yelled out. He turned around, laughing with the girl.

"Hey, Fang! Meet Madis-," I cut him off rudely.

"I don't care about whatever slut you've picked up this time!" I snarled. Iggy looked taken aback while Madison huffed. I yanked him by the wrist and dragged him outside.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he snarled at me once we were outside.

"What the hell is wrong with _you?! _Max is missing and it's all my fault because a whore working for Mick attacked me, sucked my face, and attacked me!" I shouted at him.

Iggy grew silent before sighing. "Let me guess, she ran away and now you can't find her?" I nodded grimly. He groaned.

"What?" I snapped.

"Do you think Max would think that you hate her because of her voice or lack of?" I thought about it, seeing his point and groaned too.

"We didn't tell you yet, but she got an offer to get her voice back."

I sighed. "We have to get to Max before she gets her voice back," I said. _And before she continues to think of her voice and our relationship this way, _I added grimly.

* * *

**Max POV**

I looked out the window longingly.

If only Fang loved me for the way I am.

If only love could be less painful.

If only he knew me as well as he did before.

My life is filled with if onlys.

"You okay back there?" the taxi driver asked. I nodded grimly.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the taxi driver called out, "We're here."

* * *

**Fang POV**

"Hello? How may I help-,"

"Get a taxi to 9789 Maximum Lane _now!" _Iggy yelled into the phone.

There was silence.

"Okay, okay, but I expect a BIG tip!" he said before hanging up on us.

We stood in silence as it started to drizzle and as we were waiting for the taxi. Finally, I broke the silence by the one question I was dreading.

"Do you think we'll make it?"

Iggy remained silent.

Finally, the taxi pulled up to the driveway and we barged in, not caring about how much money we'd pay.

"To the hospital!" I yelled, urgent and fearful, but I kept my mask on well.

"Which hospital?!"

"_There's only one hospital in town!" _both me and Iggy shouted at him in exasperation.

The taxi driver muttered a few swear words before stepping on the gas, lurching us out of the driveway.

* * *

**Max POV**

"Put this on, dear. You'll need it for the surgery." the nurse pointed at a little gown. Why I needed a gown when they were operating on my throat I'll never understand.

I picked up the clothes and walked into the changing room, sighing. _This is for you Fang. You're the only person I would do this for._

* * *

**Fang POV**

"Watch it!" Iggy yelled as the driver swerved through traffic.

"Hey, you told me to hurry up!"

"Just hurry up, will ya?!"

I just gripped the seat, tense.

I checked the watch, despair settling in my stomach.

It had been fourty minutes since she ran away.

I prayed to whichever higher existence that we would get there on time.

"We're here! Come on! Move! Move! Move!" Iggy yelled at me, snapping me from my thoughts.

* * *

**Max POV**

"Are you comfortable, dear?" the nurse asked me worriedly.

I nodded, my heart numb from the events that happened today.

"Alright. We're going to give you a little shot. It'll make you feel drowsy, but first, we need to know the state of your vocal cords." I nodded absorbing it all in.

I looked around the room. Everyone was staring at me expectantly. I hesitated.

What if it was too bad to fix?

What if Fang would never love me?

I squeezed my eyes shut and took deep breaths.

Then, I opened my mouth.

What came out shocked everyone.

* * *

**Fang POV**

"I'm expectin' big from this, bitch!" The driver's voice faded away as we ran farther into the hotel. Suddenly, there was an arm I our way, making us skid to halts.

"You need an authorized note to visit the hospital," the security guard droned in a monotone, spiritless voice. I sighed in frustration, clenching my fist.

I can't take it anymore! why do the worst things happen to us? What did we do to anger the deities?! My fists trembled, aching to punch something and just let all my emotions out of my body.

"Fang," Iggy said in a warning tone. "We can look outside."

I sighed and nodded my head stiffly.

We burst out the heavy metal doors into the cold night.

"You look that way and I look this way," I commanded Iggy. He nodded and started to jog off in the opposite direction. I burst out to a full sprint, looking all around this side of the building.

Max was nowhere to be seen.

I circled around a couple more times before collapsing onto the cold concrete, defeated. Max would hate me now. Things would never work out.

Then, to my horror, a tear leaked out of my eye.

No, no, no! Fang does not cry! Fang does not cry! Despite my silent pleas, nothing stopped the waterfalls from pouring out of my eyes. I didn't sob. I didn't sniffle. I just sat there, letting the tears run down my face.

As the water drained out of my eyes, taking my hope with it, I heaved myself up and walked slowly back to our meeting place, kicking a small rock every once in a while. I would occasionally throw it into the underbrush angrily, before feeling defeated once again and kicking another rock.

Finally, I was at the meeting place.

Iggy still wasn't back. He had texted me a couple of times but I ignored him. I just wanted to stare at the stars, thinking of how it would be if Max and I were actually together.

There was a _click _behind me.

Slowly, I turned around, expecting Iggy to appear and say the worst. Instead, what I got was something heaven could not compare to.

She was standing there, facing the stars. The moon shone softly o her face, showing her features and giving her a soft look. She was staring at the stars with so much emotion, it took my breath away. Her gown fluttered in the breeze along with her hair.

She was perfect.

She was an angel.

She was Max.

Slowly, slowly, she turned around to meet my eyes.

She smiled, lighting up my whole world.

"Hi, Fang."

***Subby did that paragraph.**


	64. Epilogue

**M-Geek: WARNING! WARNING! CHEESY ENDING ALERT! CHEESY ENDING ALERT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Epilogue**

_I stared into the sky, red, orange, and even purple swirling around the setting sun. after another day of speech therapy, my voice has been tuned into perfection._

_As I opened my mouth, that day, about two weeks ago, what came out was instinctive. I needed to say it in a long time._

"_I love you, Fang."_

_The doctors couldn't believe it._

_They said it was surreal._

_They said it was impossible._

_It should have been impossible too. In vocal cord paralysis, it heals in about a year, not three. Soon, the doctors gave up trying to prove it a mistake and just accepted it. They said it was a miracle._

_Too bad I don't believe in miracles._

_I sat here, staring at the slowly appearing stars. Mick ruined my life. Yet he benefited it in a way. If he had never been the abusive parent he was, I might have not fallen in love with Fang. It was stupid that someone who ruined my life made my life better. It was true, though._

_Soon, the day gave away into night, leaving the stars to shine brightly. I heard some noise behind me and someone sat down next to me, but I didn't mind. I knew who it was._

_After a while, he decided to break the silence._

"_So..." Fang started out. "How's your voice?"_

"_Speech therapy gave off," I replied distractedly._

_We sat in a comfortable silence, no words needed to explain what we were feeling for each other._

_I wished we could stay like this forever. Staring up into the night with the one person I truly trust and love...this might as well be heaven._

"_How's life going on?" I asked him. He shrugged._

"_Brigid's in rehab and Sam's given another chance. Most of Mick's goons are arrested and Nudge has been showing the 'signs' for Iggy. And, drum-roll, we're together." His lips quirked up into a smile as his lips met mine. This time, I kissed him back comfortingly._

_Finally, we pulled back. We continued to stare at the stars for God knows how long. Suddenly, I spoke up randomly._

"_We never got to dance at the Spring Dance," I blurted out. I covered my mouth as Fang looked deep into my eyes. I wish I were mute again._

_Then, he smiled, catching me off guard._

"_Why don't we dance now?"_

_Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around my waist. I stood there shocked, then I wrapped my arms around his neck. We started swaying to an imaginary beat._

_This was stupid._

_This was childish._

_Yet I loved it._

_As the sun began to rise, we never ceased our swaying. I rested my head against his chest, enjoying the blissful feeling he gave me. I loved him. I loved him so much. He's not the cause of my existance he is my existence._

_Fang tilted my head up, stared into my eyes, before placing another kiss onto my lips. I kissed him back with all my heart._

_I broke away from him, smiling. "I love you Fang."_

_He grinned suddenly, making the sunrise seem more beautiful than it already was._

"_I love you too, Max."_

_we continued to dance as the rising sun set a spotlight on us._


End file.
